Stranger Things Have Happened
by arwenforlife
Summary: Arthur and Gwen are in love with each other, but they both think the other is in love with someone else. They are both involved with other people, but secretly wishing they were with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, me again, I was trying to do a one shot, but like always, this got away from me. This will not be as long as The Perfect Set-up, I think it'll be about five chapters, I don't know. So here goes…**

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

Gwen felt silly.

 _'I don't know why I let Morganna talked me into this. This is the last place I need to be, although she assured me, that I have nothing to worry_

 _about, that it's all for a good cause, and I need to lighten up and have some fun,'_ she thought silently.

* * *

Guinevere Johnson, age twenty-two, was born and raised in England, to interracial parents, her father being black and her mother white.

Her parents, though not rich, loved her immensely, and ensured she was well taken care of, so being an only child, she was given many privileges.

She attended the best schools and a well respected college, and now, she was doing her internship at St. Thomas' Hospital, as a Registered Nurse.

* * *

She met her best friend Morganna Pendragon, at Ashbourne High School in London, and they hit it off immediately.

During that time, she also met Morganna's twin brother Arthur and his best friends, Merlin Emerys, Leon Greene, Gwaine Morgan, Percival James and Lance Saldana, and they all became great friends.

They all ended up at The University of London, which consists of seventeen constituent colleges, and nine research institutes, studying various disciplines.

* * *

Gwen as she is familiarly known, went to Queen Mary University, while her best friend Morganna, and her twin brother Arthur attended, The London School of

Economics and Political Science, because they were obviously expected to take over their father's company when he retired.

The others, Merlin, Leon and Gwaine, attended The London School of Business, while Percival and Lance, went off to The Royal Veterinary College.

* * *

After a few months, she and Lance began to grow close, and they started to hang out in their free time together.

They ended up on a few dates, and Gwen found herself liking him, but in a brotherly way. She wanted to believe that he saw her that way too, but she could tell, he was already falling in love with her.

* * *

She too, was falling in love, with her best friend's brother, as he matured.

She noticed a change in him especially when he was around her. His prattish behaviour became nonexistent, and he would show a side of him, few people knew about.

He was always nice to her, and never called her by the shorter form of her name. To him she was always 'Guinevere'. She secretly loved the way her name sounded on his lips, and her heart-rate always seem to speed up, when he was nearby.

All of these things she took special interest in, and because she really loved those things about him, she locked them away in a secret compartment

of her heart.

* * *

She found herself drawn to him, but somewhere along the lines, they ended up with other people.

She stuck with Lance, due to the kind nature she has, and although she knew she wasn't in love with him, she just couldn't muster enough bravado to end things with him.

Arthur ended up with a spoilt wanna-be princess called Vivian, whose only objective in that relationship, was to spend his money and look glamorous.

To say Arthur was miserable would be an understatement. He was only with her for three months, and to him, he felt as though he was serving a life sentence.

* * *

Morganna watched her best-friend and brother pretend to be happy everyday, knowing that the two of them want nothing else but to be with each other.

She decided enough was enough, and she went to her brother first, to try to talk to him, about his feelings for Gwen. He cut her off right away.

"Guinevere is with Lance, and she seems happy. I don't want to be responsible for causing any trouble or unhappiness in her life. Just let it be Morganna," he said, trying to sound convincingly.

Morganna, not one to back off easily, told him,

"Nothing could be further from the truth, can't you see? Even a blind man can see it. Gwen is not that happy, and you are not happy, with that… that…money-grabbing barbie doll."

* * *

Arthur was taken aback by his sister's rant.

"Morganna," he said warning her.

"What?" you know it's true, you would think that someone like Vivian, who was born into money, would grow accustomed to that life-style, but with her, she always wants more, she tries to out-do me whenever there's a function that we have to attend, and at this point, I think she wants to out-do the Queen of England.

Also, she doesn't like any of your friends, including Gwen, and I know, she certainly doesn't like me, but I can live with that, because, I can assure you, the feeling is mutual," she said exasperatedly.

* * *

Arthur's shoulders slumped.

He hung his head in defeat, because he knew that everything his sister said was true, plain and simple.

He had thought to end things with Vivian many times, but every time he thinks about Gwen and Lance together, he puts it off, and settles for being miserable and loving Gwen from afar.

He ran his hand through his blonde locks and said,

"I don't know what to do anymore. I just can't go up to Guinevere and tell her dump Lance because I'm in love with her. Even if I end things with Vivian, where does that left us in the grand scheme of things, huh? You tell me Morganna since you seem to have all the answers."

* * *

When Arthur saw the hurt look on his sister's face, he apologized immediately.

"I'm sorry Morgs, I know you have my best interest at heart, but I really don't see a way for me and Guinevere to be together. As for me and Vivian, I know I have to end things, because I can't go on like this.

I've been fooling myself, but every time I see Guinevere or think about her, I die inside, because I remember she's with Lance, and he seems to make her happy, and I want her to be happy, even if it is at my expense," he said sincerely.

* * *

Morganna deflated when she heard her brother spoke from his heart.

She knew her brother better than anyone else, and she knew he was in love with Gwen for a long time now. The thing is, Arthur didn't know that Gwen was in love with him, but she knew, and she wanted to help them get together.

She knows that he would never condone any meddling from her, especially if it meant Gwen getting hurt, so she scrapped that thought quickly from her mind.

She loved her brother, and she felt sorry for him, seeing him become miserable whenever he saw Gwen with Lance, and it tore her up inside, because she couldn't do anything to help.

 _'There has to be a way, or something I can do,'_ she thought to herself.

She embraced her brother and told him, "It'll be okay Arthur. Don't give up, there has to be a way. I believe that the right opportunity will come along, and you and Gwen will be together."

* * *

Morganna departed her brother's home, and as soon as she got on the outside she called Gwen.

"Hi best-friend, how are you today?" she asked. Gwen exhaled loudly, before answering her friend.

"Hi Morgs, I'm well thanks, and you?" she asked. Morganna immediately noted something was wrong. She knows her friend, and she is accustomed to her being cheerful and bubbly, and she seems to be any but.

"I'm fine Gwen, but I can tell you're not. What's wrong?" she asked. A heavy sigh escaped Gwen's lips, and she answered quietly.

"Its nothing Morgs, it's just… I don't feel happy anymore, and I haven't been for a long time, maybe I'm just being silly, I don't know."

Morganna was concerned for her friend. She knows it could only be one thing that has Gwen feeling this way, but she couldn't bring herself to say it yet.

"Approximately, how long have you been feeling this way Gwen?" she asked. Gwen hesitated for a few seconds before she answered,

"If I had to make a guess, I'd say for the past three months now." The wheels in Morganna's head began to turn, and it dawned on her,

 _'That's about the same_ _time that both her and my brother decided to date other people,'_ she thought to herself.

"I see, and you have no idea what could be the reason for you feeling unhappy? Could it be work, or your parents?" she asked.

* * *

Gwen knew exactly what was making her unhappy, but she didn't want to say it.

She couldn't confess to her best-friend that she was in love with her brother, and it hurts to see him with another woman, Vivian at that.

She couldn't tell her best-friend that every time she sees her brother, whether he's with Vivian or not, she falls more in love with him, and wishes with all her heart, that it was her instead of Vivian that he's with.

"It's not work Morgs, and as far as I know, my parents are fine. In fact they are just about ready to go on a three month sabbatical," she answered.

* * *

Morganna ventured a little further with her questioning, by asking,

"How are things with you and Lance?" Gwen rolled her eyes unceremoniously, and she answered.

"Things are…as they normally are." Morganna continued.

"And by that you mean…" she prompted.

"Um… okay… yeah just peachy," Gwen answered.

Morganna pressed on.

"Okay, so that means you guys are official, you guys are definitely in love with each other. I'm happy for you Gwen, maybe I should tell

Art…" she was cut off by an emphatic

"What? No!" by Gwen.

Still Morganna pressed. "Explain," she said.

Gwen was mortified, she couldn't believe that she had said those words, and to Morganna of all people. There's no fooling Morganna, and Gwen knows how persistent she can be, so she was well and truly caught.

* * *

"There's nothing to explain Morgs, I meant it when I said that things are as they normally are," she said, hopeful that her friend would leave it at that.

"Aaw come on Gwen, that's not what I was talking about, and you know it. I want to know what that little outburst was all about," she said.

Gwen felt defeated.

She knows Morganna is not going to give up until she feels satisfied. She debated with herself for a few seconds, before answering her friend.

* * *

"I don't know Morgs, what do you want me to say, huh? Do you want me to tell you that, I'm not in love with Lance, and have never been, or do you want me

to tell you, that I'm desperately in love with your brother, and have been for the longest time? How about this one for a change, every time I see him and

Vivian together, I want to scratch her eyes out and rip her fancy clothes to shreds, because I'm super jealous and wishes to take her place in Arthur's life," she

blurted angrily.

She paused and deflated for a few seconds and continued.

"I lie in bed at night and imagine me and Arthur together, and I sometimes create this fantasy, where we are happily married and have two kids, who have his perfect blue eyes…eyes that I happen to love and wish to get lost in forever.

I have never slept with Lance, I just can't bring myself to, and the thing is, he's been wonderful to me and very patient, but I'm so miserable and I can't seem to focus properly.

Everyday I hope to gather enough courage to tell Lance how I really feel, but when I do see him, I lose the will to do it, and then I think about Arthur

and Vivian together, and what they are doing, and I…I just feel sick, so I make excuses to Lance or anyone and just lock myself away in my room, and cry

myself to sleep.

You're probably thinking how pathetic I'm being, but I don't know what else to do, or feel," she said quietly.

* * *

With silent tears running down her face, Morganna listened to her friend spill her guts to her on the phone.

She can hear the hurt and anguish in her friend's voice, and it tore her apart, knowing, she can't do anything to help.

She dried her tears and took a few seconds to gather herself together, before speaking to her friend.

"Gwen I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were this unhappy. I've noticed you weren't yourself lately, but I had no idea things were this bad. I love you

Gwen, you're like a sister to me, and I want to see you happy.

You have to tell Lance, because you can't go on like this, it's unhealthy and it'll only get harder as time go on.

For once in your life you have to think about yourself, think about what you want and go after it.

I'm here, the guys are here and I know Arthur would like for you to be happy, even if it kills him," she said honestly.

* * *

Gwen listened to her friend speaking, and she knew she was right, and she told her so.

"I hear what you are saying Morgs, and you are right, it's time I do what's best for me. I don't know what will happen, I don't even know if Arthur has any feelings for me, but I can't let that stop me from doing what's right for me.

I need to speak to Lance and soon.

I'm so glad you called Morgs, I feel as though a weight has been lifted from me, and I actually feel a bit better now.

Thank you, I will call the minute I finish talking to Lance."

* * *

They both went off the phone with different facial expressions;

Morganna was smiling, because she remembered something Gwen had said in conversation, about not being sure if Arthur has feelings for her, and Gwen, with a perplexed look, when she remembered Morganna saying, Arthur wants her to be happy even if it kills him.

Suddenly, a beacon of hope flared in Gwen's heart, as she thought of what that statement could mean.

* * *

 **What do you think? I hope it was good enough.**

 **I hope you understand what I meant to say about the Colleges. If I'm correct, Queen Mary University, The London School of Economics and Political Science, The London School of Business and The Royal Veterinary College, are all part of The University of London.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say thank you to anyone who took the time to review and those who didn't, but decided anyway, to go with me on this journey.**

* * *

The guys decided to have a night out.

Merlin had mentioned to Gwaine, that Arthur seemed a little unhappy and they should all do something to lift his spirits.

They gathered at one of their favourite pubs and waited for Arthur.

After waiting a few minutes, Gwaine decided to order a round of drinks for everyone to get them started. He took Percival with him to get the drinks, and left Leon, Merlin and Lance seated at the table.

After a few minutes of conversing, where Leon and Merlin were mostly speaking, Leon excused himself to visit the men's room.

Merlin eyed Lance suspiciously, and noted his detached behaviour.

He knew Lance was the quiet type, but not this quiet, and certainly not this miserable looking.

Deciding he couldn't take it anymore, he breached the quiet atmosphere with a question. "Are you okay, mate?"

* * *

Lance glanced at Merlin, and lowered his head back to the table.

"What's wrong Lance? This isn't you, we came here to cheer up Arthur, and now you look like you're in need of a good cheering up," he said kindly.

"It's nothing Merlin, I'm just tired. I've had a rough day, so don't trouble yourself worrying about me," he replied.

Merlin was just about to question him further, when Leon arrived back at the table, with Arthur in tow.

"Look who I found in the men's room," Leon said jubilantly.

Just then Gwaine and Percival returned with the drinks and placed them on the table. Gwaine spotted Arthur and said,

"Well well, the princess has finally decided to join us."

Arthur flashed Gwaine a warning look and replied, "I told you not to call me that Gwaine. Sorry I'm late guys, I had some things to finish up before I came here, and I didn't expect to be that long."

* * *

The guys welcomed him, all except Gwaine, who bowed his head as if he was in the presence of royalty.

Arthur grumbled under his breath and took a seat, while Gwaine remained standing. He looked at Arthur and asked him,

"So, what will it be Princess, beer, ale or something soft?" Again, Arthur looked fit to strangle Gwaine, but he told him,

"Beer," instead.

Swishing his hair and smiling cheekily, Gwaine left to get the drink for his friend.

Merlin touched Arthur on his shoulder, and told him,

"He doesn't mean anything by it Arthur; you know he's just winding you up, don't you?" Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly, before replying to Merlin.

"I know he doesn't mean it, it's just that…he's so damn annoying."

* * *

Gwaine returned to the table with the drink for Arthur and handed it to him, saying,

"Here you are Prin…" but he was cut off by Arthur telling him,

"Don't you dare."

The other guys at the table started laughing, even Lance who was so quiet all the while, stifled a laugh.

* * *

Drinks started flowing now that everyone was there and everyone had indeed loosened up.

Merlin, never one to hold his drinks, decided to drink soda instead, so he was deemed designated driver.

Percival also opted for soda instead of liquor, and he too was given the job as a designated driver.

They struck up a conversation about work, and who had the hardest job, with Gwaine declaring his had to be the hardest, because he had apparently met the one woman so far, who he couldn't charm in his capacity as a Liaison Officer at Arthur's father company.

This made everyone at the table laughed out loudly, causing them to garner a few un-wanted stares.

* * *

The night wore on, and the drinks and conversation kept flowing freely.

Leon was the first one to become inebriated, and he sat with his head on the table, talking quietly to no one in particular.

The next person to become intoxicated was Gwaine, to everyone's surprise, but what they didn't know was, Gwaine had already been drinking at home, before he came to the pub.

* * *

Arthur and Lance seemed to be in competition, with each challenging the other silently, by drinking each set of drinks ordered.

The first signs of the two of them caving, was when Lance started to sing "You are so Beautiful" looking at his pitcher and sounding very out-of-tune.

Arthur started having a conversation with an imaginary woman, because he kept telling her how much he loved her, and how she is the undisputed queen of his heart.

At first Merlin thought he meant Vivian, and he nudged Percival, and told him,

"I think Arthur's speaking to Vivian."

At that, Percival laughed and Merlin chuckled cheekily.

Their laughter was cut short when they heard Arthur say.

" I love everything about you, you have the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen, and your curls, wow, I could play with them all day.

Tell me you love me Guinevere."

* * *

Merlin stared in horror at Arthur, and then his eyes flew to Lance to see if he had heard what Arthur said, but alas, he was still singing to his pitcher of beer.

Percival nearly choked on his drink, when he heard what Arthur said.

He looked at Merlin for clarification, but the only thing Merlin did, was shrug his shoulders, and shake his head in the negative.

They nodded to each other, indicating they should call it a night and see everyone home safely.

* * *

Helping each other, both Merlin and Percival had their charges loaded into their cars, and ready for their journey home.

As everyone lived in close proximity, the two designated drivers decided to make things easier by following the other to each stop, where they could help their friends into their respected homes.

They had decided who was going with who from the time they left the pub, with Percival taking Arthur and Gwaine, and Merlin taking Lance and Leon.

The first person they dropped off was Leon, followed then by Gwaine. They then decided that they could handle the last two guys by themselves, so they parted ways, and headed in different directions.

* * *

Merlin would normally be with Arthur, but he knew it was difficult to handle him when he was drunk, so he was glad he opted for Lance instead.

Lance was a more co-operative drunk than Arthur, and Merlin would have little to do in getting him inside his home.

They drove silently for a while, with Merlin thinking that Lance must have fallen asleep.

He was surprised when he heard Lance asked him,

"Have you ever been in love Merlin?"

* * *

Merlin was caught of-guard by the question, but he answered,

"Yes I have, why do you ask?" Lance went quiet for a few seconds, and then he replied,

"We're born, we live, we die, and life goes on, and you know what Merlin, we love, we laugh, we cry, so forth so on. Some people are made for each other. I've never had reason to believe that before.

I've heard people say it from time to time, but until now… I just thought that…if you find someone to love and they love you back… and the two of you can get along , that's all there is to it.

Love is supposed to be two sided, but when you find yourself in a one-sided relationship, where you are the one with the hearts in your eyes, and the person you love is looking at someone else with hearts in theirs, you should be man enough…or woman enough to let that person go, stranger things have happened, so it's entirely possible.

It takes courage to love someone, and even more courage to love them enough to let them go."

* * *

Merlin drove in silence, just listening to his friend, a friend who he thought was intoxicated.

 _'Maybe the saying is true. Alcohol really loosens the tongue,'_ he thought to himself.

"Where is this coming from Lance?" he asked.

Lance exhaled loudly and hung his head in silence. He sat that way for a while, and only lifted his head when Merlin called his name again.

He didn't even realize that Merlin had come to a stop in front of his home.

"Lance, come on, talk to me mate.

What's going on?" Merlin asked. Lance clapped his friend on his shoulder, and told him,

"I'm okay Merlin; I just need some time to think, and lots of sleep. I promise I'll talk to you as soon as I figure things out.

Thank you for bringing me home, old friend.

Travel safely, and have a peaceful sleep."

* * *

Merlin wasn't convinced that Lance was okay, because he certainly didn't look so. He asked him,

"Are you sure Lance, because I don't have to hurry home, I can stay here for as long as you want me to. I want to help if I can."

Lance smiled at his friend. "I'm very lucky to have a great friend like you Merlin, thank you for caring about me, but… as I said before, I'm fine, I just have a tough decision to make and I need to think about it before I do anything. So go on home and get some sleep okay," he said sincerely.

He made an attempt to get out of the car, and Merlin, ever helpful, got out and came around to Lance's side, and opened the door to help him out.

They bid each other goodnight, and Merlin watched as his friend stumbled his way to his front door, and let himself in.

Heaving a sigh, Merlin got back into his car and headed for home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Percival and Arthur were chatting away companionably. Arthur was telling Percival,

"I've been a complete idiot Percy. I've let the only woman I love more than anything in this world, be taken by someone else and now, I'm miserable.

I have to confess something to you Percy, I don't love Vivian, never did, I don't even like her, I only tolerate her for the sake of being lonely. I told myself months ago, that if I can't have the one person I love so desperately, I might as well take anyone, and I know that's not right, but to be honest, I really don't have the energy to care.

I want out of this relationship with Vivian, but every time I see… her…the woman I love, with this other guy, I just put up and shut up.

I don't know what to do; it hurts Percy, so much, that it feels as though my heart is literally breaking."

* * *

Percival was dumb-founded.

He had never seen Arthur this way before.

He knows exactly who Arthur is speaking about, _'Gwen,'_ he whispered to himself.

Before his friend's drunken chat with this 'imaginary' woman tonight, Percival remembers the looks Arthur always give Gwen.

He recalls how Arthur is always quiet and reserved when she is near, and how he always steal glances at her, even if she is with Lance or he is with Vivian.

 _'He always call her Guinevere, and no one else_ _does'_ he thought to himself.

He recalls how happy Arthur is when Vivian and Lance are not around, and how he seems to draw close to Gwen, and hang on her every word.

* * *

Then Percival remembers something very important, the look on Gwen's face when Arthur calls her name, the way she smiles when she sees him, the way she

looks when he is not around, and the way she looks when she happen to see him with Vivian.

 _'Oh-my-God! They are in love with each other,'_ he thought to himself.

He noticed also, that both Arthur and Gwen always seem to want to spend un-usual amounts of time talking together and how jealous Arthur seem to

be, when a guy compliments her, even if it is one of their friends.

* * *

"Arthur, mate, I had no idea. Did you ever try talking to this woman, because you never know, she might have feelings for you too, stranger things have

happened" Percival said kindly.

Arthur laughed sarcastically, and said, "I haven't had the heart to tell her, I want to, but I also don't want to cause trouble for

her. She seems to be happy whenever I see her, so I don't want to mess that up."

Percival came to a stop in front of Arthur's penthouse styled home, the one that Gwaine calls a small mansion, and he said,

"You could be the cause of that happiness, maybe when she sees you, she becomes happy, think about it."

* * *

Arthur thought about what Percival said for a few seconds, before he replied.

"The thought never crossed my mind. I always assumed that she is happy with this other guy, and I resolved to love her from afar, and be a great friend to her, even if it kills me."

They sat in silence for a few moments, both engrossed in their own thoughts. Arthur exhaled audibly and ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"This is a mess, you can't help who you fall in love with, the thing is, I've been in love with her for so long, even before I knew what it meant to be in love, and I never said anything, I just decided to let nature take its course.

When I first met her, back in high school, I was drawn to her and I found myself thinking about her all the time, and I grew to care for her, more than anyone… I never thought that things would end up this way," he said honestly.

* * *

Percival felt sorry for his friend.

He placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder and told him,

"Listen mate, you can't go on like this. I want to see you happy, and the

only way that can happen, is if you decide to take the bull by the horns and do what's best for you. I know what you have to do, and more importantly, you

know what you have to do. You're not alone buddy, so think about what you really want, and go after it."

* * *

Arthur felt better.

He took Percival's words of advice to heart and made a promise to himself to act on them.

"Thank you Percy, you've been a great friend. You are correct, I definitely know what I have to do," he said sincerely.

"I'm just glad I was here mate, and never forget, I'm always here," Percival said kindly.

They bid each other good night, and Arthur walked slowly up his long driveway and into his home.

* * *

 **I wanted to show how close the guys are, and show that Arthur can confide in someone else besides Merlin. Hope it was good enough.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to those who took the time to review and to those who are still with me on this. A big thank you to** Wallaruby **for following.**

* * *

Gwen lay in her bed thinking about the conversation she had with her best friend Morganna.

For once she didn't have to make an excuse to Lance, because he had told her he was going out with the guys to have a few drinks, and help to cheer Arthur up.

Blonde hair and blue eyes swam in front of her, and she allowed her mind to drift to the owner.

She was concerned about what could be troubling Arthur, and she wished with all her heart that she could be the one to make him feel better.

* * *

Her mind drifted to what Morganna had said about Arthur wanting her to be happy even if it kills him.

She wonders what that could mean, but she dares hope it means, he actually cares for her as more than a friend.

Memories flood her mind about all the times they have been in each others company, and she

was hit by a stark revelation,

 _'I think he likes me, really likes me, oh my God! How did I never see it?'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Gwen lay quietly thinking about her situation and what she has come to realize.

She believes now, that a future is possible with Arthur, and she knows she really have to talk to Lance.

As far as her life is concerned, she is not happy so she has nothing to lose. With that in mind, she decide that the first chance she gets, she is

going to tell Lance what is on her mind.

After settling herself in bed she allows her mind to drift to the man she loves, thinking happy thoughts, and for the first time in months, Gwen didn't cry herself to sleep.

* * *

Arthur lay in his huge bed, thinking about everything that Percival had told him.

He thought about all the conversations he and Gwen have had over the past few months, and he suddenly remembered how sad she had looked on one occasion, even though she was with Lance.

He remembers she seemed to be looking for someone, as she kept looking around, and trying to pry over everyone's shoulder.

He had actually come by himself that night, and he was just standing beside a pillar, admiring her and wishing to be next to her.

He remembered, the moment that he entered the doorway, and she laid eyes on him, it was if she was relieved and happy to see him, because the smile that she gave him, seemed only for him, and it made his heart flutter.

After that, her whole demeanor changed completely, she was no longer looking around, and she distanced herself from Lance to come over and talk to him.

That night they spoke for hours, and neither of the two wanted to part ways.

* * *

As he lay remembering every event they attended and every conversation they have had, for the last three months, and beyond, realization dawned on him,

 _'Percival was right! She does have feelings for me. I don't understand why I haven't noticed before. I have to know, which means I have to talk to her. Oh_

 _Guinevere, if only you knew, I would give anything just to be with you,'_ he thought internally.

As sleep began to claim him, he had one more thought, and he actually felt happy about it.

 _'I need to speak to Vivian, as soon as possible.'_

* * *

Morning found Lance sitting at his kitchen table, having a cup of strong black coffee.

He didn't get much sleep, not only because he went to bed late, but he spent most of the night thinking about what he was going to do. He knows what must be done, but how to do it, was the problem.

Although he knows it will hurt, and he shouldn't care what Gwen feels, he doesn't want her to feel bad about anything. He knows her pretty well and he knows the minute he tells her what he has observed, she will blame herself, and he doesn't want that.

He just want her to be happy, and if that means with someone else, then so be it.

He finished his breakfast and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

 _'I need to call Gwen, as soon as I'm dressed, I will call her and ask her to meet me around_ _lunch time,'_ he thought to himself.

He chuckled quietly to himself, as he stepped into the shower.

 _'You're so hopeless Lance, you are about to break your own_ _heart, the saying is indeed correct, nice guys finish last,'_ he thought to himself.

He shook his head and laughed again, but this time a bit more sadly.

* * *

Gwen awoke feeling much more rested than she had in a while.

She made her way to the kitchen and found it empty.

Although she loved her parents, she was glad that she was alone, because she needed the peace and quiet, to figure out what she wanted to say to Lance.

She knew within her heart that it won't be an easy task, but she knows it isn't fair to him, to keep going on as they are, giving him false hope.

* * *

She turned her focus to making her breakfast for a few minutes, when she felt her tummy rumble.

As she was feeling nervous, she decided to skip her usual breakfast of scrambled eggs on toast, and go for the toast only.

She made herself some chamomile tea to calm her stomach, after which, she sat quietly and ate.

* * *

While she was having her breakfast, a thought occurred to her.

She found herself wondering if she should talk to her mum before she spoke to Lance.

She thought about it for a few minutes before she made her decision.

 _'I'll have a chat with my mum first. She's always been good at giving advice, and I'm really in_ _need of some. She's fair and wise and I trust her, I trust dad too, but he's…dad, and he'll just tell me what I want to hear, bless him,'_ she thought as she finished her breakfast.

* * *

She cleaned up for a bit, and then headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Whilst in the shower, she made up her mind to talk to her mum as soon as she was up, and then she would call Lance and speak to him.

* * *

Arthur Pendragon was not a morning person.

To him it always came too soon, and he always feels grouchy until he's had his breakfast.

This present morning was different, because he awoke with a purpose. He was up at the crack of dawn, although he went to sleep late, and he had showered and eaten his breakfast, by the time the clock struck seven.

He thought about what he had to do and who he should speak to first. He wanted to call Gwen first and invite her over to talk, but he also knew that she wouldn't come unless he was completely detached from Vivian.

He smiled then, as he thought about how different Gwen is from other girls.

 _'This is one of the reasons why I love Guinevere, some girls wouldn't care if I'm single or married, they would just come over, but not my Guinevere,_

 _she cares about people, and she never does anything malicious or out of spite. My life would be so much better with her in it,'_ he thought.

* * *

He sat for a while allowing his thoughts to focus on Gwen, and he found himself falling further in love with her.

The effect she has on him is one he can't fathom, he knows she owns his heart and it will never belong to any other woman, that much he is sure about, and he wants her to know it too.

He continued in a dream-like trance, thinking about the woman he loves and wondering what she's doing at that precise moment.

* * *

After a while of just sitting and thinking about Gwen, Arthur decided to call his father, and tell him he won't be in to work at all for the day.

With that settled he sat for a bit more, and his mind drifted on to his mum.

She had died when Arthur and Morganna were both ten years old, and her death left a huge hole in the hearts of three remaining Pendragons.

His father, Uther, had never remarried, and he threw all of his time and energy into managing his very lucrative company.

Arthur and Morganna had a reasonably good childhood, and most of the time they were happy, despite losing their mum.

They had the best of everything money could buy, and their father showed them love and cared for them.

* * *

Arthur sat reminiscing about the wonderful times he and his sister has had with their mum, and a sad smile graced his lips.

He remembers the beautiful kind woman that was his mum, whom everyone said he took after, in looks and ways, and wished she were here with him now.

 _'I could do with you here mum, you_ _always knew what to say and do. This is one of those times that I really need you,'_ he thought to himself.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips, as he pulled himself from his thoughts, and picked up his phone to call Vivian.

* * *

Gwen had just come out of the shower, and was just about to put on her clothes, when her phone rang. She picked it up and answered,

"Hello."

The person on the other line hesitated for a beat before answering,

"Hi Gwen, this is Lance. I hope I didn't wake you."

Gwen was a bit surprised when she heard Lance's voice; she wasn't expecting to hear him that early, considering he went out drinking the night before.

"Hi Lance, no you didn't wake me, I was uh… up already. So, how are you? Did you guys have a good time last night?" she finished by asking.

Lance hesitated for a few seconds, as he gathered himself together.

"I'm fine Gwen, and yeah, we all had a great time last night.

Speaking about last night, I did some thinking and I've made a decision about something important,

something that concerns us, and I was wondering if you can set aside some time around lunch today, for us to talk. It's very important, so….," he trailed

off.

* * *

Gwen's heart leapt, and she wonders if he had somehow noticed her feelings for Arthur. She told him,

"Sure Lance, I'll make the time. Where would you like to meet?" Lance thought for a second before he answered.

"The lawns outside the hospital where you work should be fine; I'll be there around twelve o'clock, so you can look out for me, okay?"

Gwen couldn't fight the nervous feeling that had suddenly taken over her small frame; she nodded absent-mindedly, and only

caught herself when she heard Lance asking her, "Okay?" again.

"Uh…yeah that's fine, I'll see you then, bye Lance," she said, and they both hung up.

* * *

She picked up her clothes and started dressing as she replayed the conversation that had just taken place with Lance.

She remembers how flat and cheerless he had sounded, as he spoke to her, and she couldn't help but to feel slightly put-off at that.

She finished dressing for work and decided to go in search of her mum.

* * *

She found her mum just as she was heading to the kitchen.

"Good morning mum, where's dad?" she asked. Her mother smiled at her and said,

"Morning sweetheart, you look lovely. Um… dad is still asleep; he says he is getting as much rest as he can before we leave for our trip. Were you about to go darling?"

Gwen held her mum's hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Soon mum, I…uh…I wanted to speak to you before I go, if you don't mind," she told her mum.

Mary- Ann Johnson knew her daughter very well, and she could tell that there was something weighing heavily on her mind.

"Of course I don't mind love, I'm your mum. Now tell me, what's troubling you," she said.

Gwen wasn't sure where to start, so she started at the beginning, from the time she met Morganna and her brother and his friends. She spoke about finding herself liking Lance and hanging out with him, in her spare time.

She spoke about the failed dates the two of them went on, and how she had only thought of Lance as a brother.

* * *

She went on to tell her mum about Lance falling in love with her, and all she wanted was friendship from him.

She told her mum about finding herself liking Morganna's brother Arthur and subsequently falling for him.

She came to a point in the conversation, which made her nervous as to what her mum might think of her, the point where she told her that somewhere along the lines; she decided to stick with Lance, because she didn't have the heart to break up with him.

At his point she started to sob silently and her mum embraced her and told her,

"It's okay love, you didn't do anything wrong, I probably would have done the same thing myself."

* * *

Gwen composed herself momentarily and continued.

She told her mum about feeling trapped in the relationship with Lance and feeling unhappy everyday.

She spoke about the sadness overwhelming her to the point, that she cries herself to sleep at night, and at this, tears flowed silently down her mum's cheeks.

She paused to wipe her mum's tears, and then she continued. She told her mum about the conversation with Morganna and how it forced her to finally admit that she doesn't love Lance and that she loves Arthur and wishes to be with him.

* * *

She went on to tell her mother that after lying in her bed and thinking about everything, she actually realized that Arthur has feelings for her, and may even

love her.

She came to the present, where she told her mother that she had made up her mind to tell Lance the truth and end things with him,

"…that's why I wanted to speak to you mum," she finished.

* * *

Gwen's mother sat silently for a few minutes, processing everything that her daughter had told her.

She reached for her hand and told her,

"I had no idea you were going through this love, sometimes I've seen that you were a bit distant, but I always thought, that if it was something serious, I would know.

What kind of mother am I, that I don't even know when my own daughter is hurting? I got so wrapped up in the trip and planning everything…I'm so sorry love, forgive me.

I want you to be happy, I want to be able to look at you and tell that you are happy, always, and if you can find that with Arthur, then I'm behind you one

hundred per cent.

It doesn't make sense staying with someone that you don't love, it's not right, neither is it healthy, and you both deserve to be happy with

someone you love, and loves you back.

It might be hard at first, but Lance will get over it, and he will find love, I believe that with all my heart and I want you to believe it too.

You only have to answer to yourself; no one is living your life except for you, and remember, no one is perfect, you have to know when to walk

away.

So do what you have to do and do it for yourself, okay. I love you my sweet Gwennie, never forget that."

* * *

Gwen hugged her mum fiercely.

"Thank you mum, I feel so much better already. I knew you would understand, um…can…can we keep this between us…for

now, I'll tell dad, but not right now, okay?" she asked.

Her mother looked at her and chuckled softly.

"Of course love, you're a big girl now, you can tell him whenever you want to. My lips are sealed," she said, and made a zipping motion.

"Now go before you end up being late. Have a wonderful day sweetheart," she finished.

Gwen smiled sweetly with her mum. She hugged her again and told her,

"Thank you mummy and you have a great day too. Tell dad bye for me."

With that, she went to her room and picked up her bag, and headed out the door, with her world suddenly looking much brighter.

* * *

 **As usual, this chapter got away from me, and this is what I ended up with. I had lots of problems trying to get this chapter finished. The power cord for my laptop, isn't co-operating, I think it is on its last legs, so it might take longer for me to get the next chapter to this and my other story out, I don't know, we'll see, because I don't want to disappoint anyone. Anyway, I hoped this was good enough.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm back. I've got the cord situation temporarily under control, until I receive the new one, in a couple of days, I hope. Anyway, thank you wonderful people for sticking with me on this and my other story, and for taking the time to review.**

* * *

Arthur sat with his phone cradled against his ear, waiting to see if Vivian would answer.

This was the second call and the second ring in a space of two minutes.

He waited patiently, and just as he was about to hang up and try again, he heard Vivian's high-pitched voice answered,

"Hello." Arthur cringed inwardly when he heard her voice.

"Hi Vivian, how are you?" he asked. Vivian couldn't control her excitement when she heard who was on the other end of the line. She shouted,

"Arthur! My love, I'm so glad you called. I'm fine by the way. How are you today? Wait, how is it you are calling me so early? I hope you are not about

to go away again, unless you are calling to invite me along this time. Oh Arthur…" She was cut off abruptly by a stern sounding Arthur.

"Vivian! Will you just listen for a moment?" he asked harshly. Vivian deflated, and she replied,

"Okay Artie."

* * *

Arthur felt as though he had run a few miles in the few minutes that he had been on the phone with Vivian.

He knew she had a tendency to prattle on, and that was one of the many things he found annoying about her.

To him, Vivian Murdoch was a spoilt twenty-one year old heiress.

Everything she has, was given to her on a silver platter, and being an only child, her father, Olaf, a wealthy businessman, gave in to her every whim and fancy, except when it came to dating men.

He had nothing against the many guys she had dated, and especially nothing against Arthur, it was just that he honestly felt his daughter was too

immature and irresponsible to be in a relationship, with anyone.

* * *

"Listen Vivian, I need to speak to you on a delicate matter.

If you can, I'd like to meet with you sometime today, preferably around lunch, as it is a matter of importance," he said, sounding very serious.

Vivian, being who she was, instantly misunderstood what Arthur was trying to convey to her. She smiled to herself, and said,

"Okay my love, I'll be ready as soon as you call." Arthur rolled his blue eyes when he heard her expectant reply.

"Fine, I'll see you then," he said stiffly. As he was about to hang up, he heard her say,

"Bye Artie," and he hung up without answering.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he thought about Vivian.

 _'The guys would be so surprised if they knew that I haven't slept with her, though not for the lack of trying on her part. She is beautiful, there's no_ _doubt about it, but it's all superficial. There's no beauty on the inside. She might have her good points, of which I'm yet to see, but with her, everything is skin-_ _deep, she just doesn't do it for me. I sometimes wonder if I were not born privilege, if she would have given me a second look, then again, I know the answer to_ _that, it's all about money for her,'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

He allowed his thoughts to turn to the object of his desire, Gwen, and he smiled helplessly, as he pictured her walking towards him, with a smile on her beautiful

face.

* * *

Uther Pendragon sat at his desk in his office, thinking about his son Arthur.

He had been plagued recently by a nagging feeling, that all was not well with his son.

He tried to recall the last time he had spoken to him, and caught up with what was going on in his life.

He remembered inviting him for dinner some time ago, and all through that dinner, he didn't look or acted like his usual self. That night, he also remembered Morganna being especially quiet and pushing her food around the plate, and he thought it odd at the time.

However, he never got to question the two of them, because he was suddenly called away from the dinner table, to head up a very important conference call.

 _'I wonder what or who is causing Arthur to worry, and by extension Morganna,'_ he thought to himself. His thoughts suddenly drifted to Vivian, and he muttered to himself, 'As if I didn't know.'

* * *

Personally he had nothing against Vivian, but he always thought that Arthur could do better.

To him, she was just a hand ornament, because she wasn't the type of woman to hold a decent conversation, or take interest in what Arthur does.

She gave him the impression that she was all about money and looks.

He shook himself from his thoughts and took up his phone to call his son.

* * *

Arthur's phone rang, startling him from his thoughts, and he answered on the second ring.

"Father, what can I do for you?" he asked. Uther smiled to himself when he heard his son's voice.

"Ah Arthur, I was wondering if you could come by the office sometime before lunch.

There's a matter that I need to speak with you on. Before you get upset, I know you took the day off, but this has nothing to do with work, I merely want to chat with you as your father, not your boss," he said honestly.

* * *

Arthur was surprised, because he knew how busy his father usually is, and if he wanted to talk, it was usually done in the confines of his elaborate home.

"Okay father, I have a couple of hours to spare, so I'll see you in about half an hour," he said. Uther smiled again to himself, and he replied,

"Great, I'll see you then son."

* * *

Arthur wondered what his father could want to chat about, but never-the-less, he made his way over to, and into Pendragon Towers, heading for his father's

office.

He spoke briefly to a few co-workers as he passed, mostly bidding them good morning, and continued until he reached the familiar solid oak doors of his

father's office.

He knocked and entered at his father's bidding, feeling slightly apprehensive, but curious none-the-less.

* * *

Uther was clearly waiting for his son, because all traces of work was neatly stacked away, and the minute his son entered hid office, he buzzed his secretary,

and asked her to hold all of his calls and take messages where necessary.

He then took the 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign and hung it on the door.

He clapped his hand in glee as if congratulating himself, and then properly greeted his son.

"Arthur," he said with his hand out-stretched,

"Nice to see you son, I'm so glad you could make it. Have a seat," he offered.

Arthur did as he was told, all the while eyeing his father to see if he could pick up on anything, but he failed in that capacity.

* * *

"Can I offer you a drink Arthur?" his father asked.

After the night he'd had before, Arthur really didn't feel like drinking, so he declined and asked for water instead.

They both sat across from each other nursing their liquid refreshments, silently for a few minutes, until Uther got up from his chair, and came around

his desk, to sit directly in front of his son.

"Look Arthur, I've noticed you haven't been yourself lately, actually, for quite a while now, and I'm starting to worry.

I know that I can get very busy, but I'm here…always, and I want to help if I can.

So I implore you, please tell me what's going on with you," he said kindly.

* * *

Arthur was surprised again.

He didn't know his father was watching him so closely, and it touched him.

"It's rather complicated father, and I don't know if I want to bore you with the details.

I'm not in any trouble, far from it, I'd say I'm more in a mess than anything else," he said honestly.

Uther could see the anguish in his son, and it tore at his heart.

"Let me worry about whether I'm bored or not. I don't like to see you this way son, whatever it is you can tell me, and I promise to listen without judging.

I will give you my opinion, but you don't have to agree with anything I say, if you don't want to," he said sincerely.

Arthur looked at his father intently, to see if he could find anything that would cause him doubt his sincerity, but he found none. The only thing he saw in his

father's eyes were, honesty and grave concern for him, so he launched into his story.

* * *

He started at the beginning, when he and Morganna were in high school, of meeting her best friend Guinevere Johnson, and the way he felt about her from the

moment he met her.

He came right up to the present, and told his father about realizing she had the same feelings for him, which led to his ultimate decision to end things with Vivian.

* * *

Uther stayed true to his word, because he didn't interrupt to cast judgement, he just sat and listened attentively to his son as he poured his heart out to him.

He felt sorry for him, because he knew what it was to love someone with your whole heart, and not be with them.

He clasped his son by the shoulder and told him,

"I had no idea you were going through this son, this is a huge weight to be carrying around, and you've done it with more class and more patience than I

could've possibly done.

You have made the right decision, it's best to end things with Vivian.

This girl, Morganna's friend, I've seen her a few times, and she's always impressed me. She and Morganna are inseparable; they act more like sisters than anything else.

Arthur, I know that I can be a stickler for traditions, you know…marrying someone who is within your station in life or even above, but I want you to be happy, and if you can find happiness with Guinevere, then that's fine with me.

Traditions can be broken, stranger things have happened; furthermore, I've always thought that you could have done a whole lot better than… Vivian Murdoch."

* * *

Arthur's handsome face broke into a wide smile, as he listened to his father's words.

"Thank you father, I just hope she sees it that way, you know how she can be. I think Olaf will be happy to know it's over, because I know he has his own opinion on Vivian and dating," he said.

Uther chuckled softly and proceeded to tell his son,

"Listen Arthur, I wish you luck in talking things over with Vivian, and as soon as you can manage, you must bring Guinevere over for dinner or drinks,

or anything, I want to get to know her better."

Arthur smiled happily.

"I will father, just as soon as everything is under control," he said.

* * *

Arthur took his leave shortly after and headed to his car. As soon as he got in, he called Vivian, and asked her to meet him at a nearby café.

She insisted right away that he should pick her up, and he almost caved, being the gentleman that he is, but he stood his ground, and she gave in.

 _'I'm done with trying to please_ _her, or anyone for that matter._

 _The only woman I aim to please from now on is Guinevere,'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

He pulled up beside the café, and not seeing a place to park, he pulled around to the side of the building, and parked.

He sat quietly for a few minutes, contemplating what he needed to say to Vivian. He resolved to speak the truth, and get it over with as soon as possible.

He entered the café and found an empty table close to a window. He sat and took in his surroundings, and realized that he was actually sitting at a table with one in front, and one behind, the both of them occupied.

Smiling to himself, he muttered softly, 'How convenient.'

* * *

On the way to the café, Vivian was a little anxious. She actually believed that Arthur was going to propose to her, or take her somewhere special, so she decided

to dress to impress.

From the time she had hung up the phone, she went in search of the 'perfect' outfit, in her huge closet, and she actually felt pleased with herself, and way she looked.

She was wearing a sleeveless wrapped dress, with a very noticeable vee, that exposed her ample bosom. It was pink in colour which flattered her complexion favourably, and along with it she wore six inch gold heels, with a gold clutch purse.

Her blonde tresses were mostly piled atop her head, with a small section curled and left to hang loosely at the back.

* * *

She came up beside the café, and spotted Arthur inside.

On impulse, she pulled her car around to the side, and found a place to park.

She alighted from the vehicle, and made her way inside.

Ever the gentleman, Arthur stood up as soon as she came to the table, and helped her to sit.

"Vivian, you look lovely as always," he said politely. Vivian beamed.

"Thank you Artie, you look very handsome, as usual," she said happily.

Arthur balked internally at her nickname for him. He loathed the name 'Artie' and the way she said it.

"Would you like to have something to drink? I haven't had anything as you can see, because I was waiting for you to arrive," he said kindly.

"I'd really like a glass of white wine, but I'll settle for a Lemon Vodka Spritzer," she blurted.

* * *

Arthur looked at her with a blank expression on his handsome face.

He knew she was serious about the wine, but was secretly glad she opted for the Spritzer instead.

He summoned a passing waitress, and ordered the drinks, in his case, water.

They sat quietly, with her looking over the menu, and Arthur waiting patiently, to tell her what was on his mind, and be done with it.

* * *

After they had gotten their beverages, and she had ordered her food, Arthur cleared his throat, and began speaking to her.

"Listen Vivian, I've known you for a while now, and in that time, we've gotten together, going on three months now, but recently, I've been thinking, and I've come to realize that, our relationship is lacking.

It's missing something that makes all relationships work, and I want that…elusive thing…that and more…" he trailed off, when the food arrived at the

table.

* * *

Vivian began to feel excited.

She smiled as seductively as she could at Arthur, as her thoughts ran away with her.

 _'I knew it! I knew it! He wants to marry me._

 _I'm going to be the most enviable woman in London, not to mention, the wealthiest.'_

She was brought out of her internal ramblings by Arthur calling her name.

"Vivian, are you still here?" he asked, a little annoyed. Vivian looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"Of course Artie, I'm right here. Carry on my love," she said playfully.

* * *

Arthur was beginning to get more and more annoyed every minute he continued to sit there. He counted to ten in his head, and started speaking again.

"As I was saying before, I want more, and that thing I was speaking about...is love. That's what's missing from this relationship, and I want that…but sadly not with you."

At that he paused to take in her facial expression.

* * *

Vivian's face fell, and she placed her cutlery on the plate, as she had suddenly lost her appetite.

Arthur continued.

"I haven't been happy for a while Vivian, and it's not your fault, it's mine actually.

I've been lying to myself, and to you, not literally, but…yeah, lying none-the-less. I've had sometime to think, and I believe I need to come clean, with myself, and with you.

In my time of solitude, I've come to realize that…I'm not in love with you and that…I've never been…in love with you," he paused again to gather her reaction.

* * *

Vivian felt as though she were in a bad dream.

She came to meet Arthur with high hopes, thinking that he was going to propose to her, she didn't expect to be broken up with and she felt tears stung her eyes and ran down her porcelain cheeks.

She took a quick glance around, and everyone was engrossed in their lunch, or in their many conversations.

She thought about making a scene, because she usually got her own way when she did, but this time, with the look Arthur was giving her, she kept herself relatively composed, and continued listening.

* * *

Arthur saw the turmoil as it played out on Vivian's face, and he braced himself for the possible tantrum she might throw.

"Are you okay Vivian? I know you probably don't want to be here right now, but I think it'll be better for us in the long run," he said kindly.

Vivian dried her tears and nodded yes, so Arthur took that as his cue to continue.

"I can't go on like this Vivian, it's not fair to me and it's certainly not fair to you. You deserve someone who can love you with their whole heart, and I can't do that," he said sincerely.

"Is there someone else?" she asked.

* * *

Arthur was caught off-guard by the question, but he quietly answered,

"Yes there is someone else…but I haven't expressed my feelings to her as yet, and vice versa.

I've felt this way about her for a very long time, but I've never had the courage to say anything, and I've only recently learned through my own recollection of times past, that she feels the same way about me."

* * *

Vivian deflated further, but she also felt a pang of sadness for Arthur, even though she was hurting.

She'd always fancied herself in love with him, as to the depth of that love, she was uncertain.

After what Arthur had told her, she realized that he was indeed unhappy. She couldn't fathom loving someone so much, and only being able to love them from afar.

"Do I know her?" she asked. Answering truthfully, he said,

"Yes you do."

She immediately thought about whom the woman could be, and after wracking her brains, her eyes widen in realization.

"Gwen, it's her, she's the one. Am I correct?" she finished by asking. Arthur nodded in agreement and replied,

"Yes, you are correct."

* * *

She thought back to all of the times they were all together, and she began to see things clearly.

 _"I don't_ _know how I didn't notice before. Come to think of it,_ _they've always shared longing looks and secret glances when they thought no one was looking, and when they do get the opportunity to talk to each other, it's_ _like everyone else disappears. They always seem to get so wrapped up in their conversations, and they make jokes that only the two of them gets, and nobody_ _else calls her by her given name, except for him,'_ she thought internally.

* * *

She found herself asking after a while,

"What does she have that I don't?" Arthur wasn't surprised; he had expected her to re-act this way, and much worse.

"I see the claws have come out.

It's not so much what she has or doesn't have, it's just her. She's friendly, wonderful to talk to, and she's the real deal. She never puts on any airs, and there's nothing superficial about her, what you see is what you get.

She always goes out of her way to make others happy, even at the cost of her own happiness.

She's beautiful, and that's just a bonus, but I can say emphatically, she has my heart."

* * *

Vivian heard the passion in Arthur's voice as he spoke about the woman he loved.

Jealousy overtook her fragile state of mind, and she decided to make a last ditch effort to try to sway Arthur.

"I don't understand you Arthur, I'm beautiful too, in fact more beautiful than her, and some guys would give anything to be with me," she said, showing obvious signs of making a scene.

* * *

Arthur's handsome face turned stony, all of a sudden.

"Being beautiful isn't defined by how a person looks on the outside; it's what you are on the inside.

Beauty goes way beyond skin-deep, and I can assure you, Guinevere is beautiful.

Her laugh is beautiful, her smile is beautiful and her soul is beautiful, it's the very essence of who she is as a woman, and as a human," he said icily.

* * *

Vivian wasn't finished yet, and she continued.

"But Arthur, she's not even rich, and she can't even dress, at least not the way I do, she's all wrong for you, can't you see that? We could be so good together Arthur, and just think about how beautiful our…"

She was cut off by an angry Arthur Pendragon.

"Do you hear yourself Vivian?

You think money is the only thing that matters, besides how you look on a daily basis?

You are so shallow, and there's nothing more un-attractive than a jealous, bitter, shallow woman.

How can you say Guinevere is all wrong for me, when she's the total opposite of you?

We'll never be good together, because I want her, actually I need her.

You could have on the most beautiful dress, or you could be standing naked in front of me, and I'd still want her, because the heart wants what it wants, and so does the soul," he said angrily.

* * *

Vivian felt properly chastised.

She hung her head in defeat as Arthur's words sunk in.

"Is that why you've never slept with me?" she asked very softly.

"Yes, I couldn't bring myself to.

I didn't think it was right or fair, because she's the one I would be thinking about anyway," he said truthfully.

"I see. I think I should go Arthur. Thank you for telling me the truth," she said softly.

Arthur stood and helped her from her chair.

"I know you don't want to hear this right now, but I hope we can still be friends.

Despite everything that's happened, I care about you Vivian," he said sincerely. She smiled at him then, and told him,

"Me too," and took her leave.

* * *

 **I know, it's a weird place to end off, but I had to cut this chapter in two, and here seems like the most logical place to. The next chapter will start off where this one ended. I hope it was good enough.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As always, thanks to those of you who are still with me on this, and to those who took the time to review. I also want to thank those who are following, those who have favourited, and generally anyone who decides to read this.**

* * *

After Arthur had seen Vivian off, he promptly settled the bill and left the café.

He wanted to call someone to vent, so he sat in his car and contemplated who he should call first.

As usual, the first person to pop into his head was Gwen, but he decided against calling her.

 _'I really want to approach her and let her know how_ _I feel about her, but I can't do that, because she's still with Lance,'_ he thought to himself.

He exhaled audibly, and dialed his sister's number.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gwen was sitting on a bench, under a tree, on the lawns of St. Thomas' Hospital where she works, waiting patiently for Lance to show up.

She was a bit anxious and curious to hear what he had to say, and as a result, she lost her appetite, so her lunch remained un-touched beside her, as she waited.

* * *

After a few minutes, he arrived and came towards her.

As he was walking, she took in his appearance, and to her he looked fine, just as he usually does, but his face told a different story.

He came up to the bench, and asked her,

"May I?" and gestured towards the bench.

"Of course, you may. Have a seat Lance," she said kindly.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Gwen asked,

"So how are you?" Lance didn't look at her, he just sat with his eyes focused straight ahead of him, and he replied,

"I'm fine, or at least I will be."

* * *

Gwen didn't know what to make of his answer, so she just kept quiet.

She watched as Lance got up from the bench, and took a couple of steps away, standing with his back to her.

He turned and came to stand directly in front of her.

"This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do, and I want you to bear with me, and try not to interrupt okay?" he asked, kindly.

Gwen nodded her head yes, and said,

"Okay."

* * *

So, Lance began.

"When I first met you back in high school, I was drawn to you.

I liked you almost immediately, and I liked everything about you.

I was thrilled when we started to hang out together, and although the few dates we went on at the time didn't amount to much, I still found myself really enjoying the time I spent with you.

After a while, that like turned into love, I fell hard for you, even though I knew you only wanted friendship.

That was wrong of me, and I can freely admit it now.

I kept fooling myself into believing, that you would eventually grow to love me, and that was also wrong of me, because it placed un-wanted pressure on you, to do what you had no desire to do.

I watched helplessly as you fell desperately in love, over time, with someone else, even though you tried your hardest to keep it a secret.

I saw it, in the way you looked at him, the way you spoke to him, how you would look for him when you didn't see him, and the way you followed him with

your eyes.

Your eyes would light up when you see him, and he always makes you smile," he paused as a quiet sob escape her.

* * *

Gwen sat listening to Lance, as he spoke from his heart, and brought everything out in the open.

All that she could really think about, was, how wrong it was to be with him, and be in love with someone else. She was ashamed of herself for deceiving him that way, and she could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke.

It also made her sad, and she felt sorry for him.

* * *

Lance continued.

"I knew I had to let you go, but I was selfish and wanted you all for myself.

At first I thought it was one-sided and un-requited love on your part, but then I saw the same actions from him, and I saw how jealous he could be, when it came to you.

More than one time, I saw him secretly admiring you, and I saw his pained expressions, when he saw us together.

I began to feel sorry for him, because I knew the feeling, I've lived it everyday for months, and loving someone, in this case you, and as close as you are, you still remained un-obtainable to him and to me.

That takes getting used to, and you have to be strong to go on as usual, and continue to love from afar, not knowing what will happen, or how it will all end up."

He paused for a few seconds, and then he continued.

* * *

"I don't want you to blame yourself, because I knew what I was doing.

I also knew that you would never sleep with me, unless you were completely in love with me, but as I said before, I was hoping that you would be, eventually.

I've begun to notice lately, that you've not been your usual self.

You seem sad, and there's always a far-away look in your eyes.

Even when you are surrounded by friends, there's always a sense of loneliness about you, and only when you happen to see him or hear his voice, and better yet, speak with him, you look happy.

* * *

I know you've been making excuses to me, and to others, because you just want to be by yourself, and that can't be healthy.

You are young, and beautiful, and I don't want to be responsible any more, for sucking the happiness out of your life, because you will only grow to hate me, and become bitter, and I don't want to see that happen.

I've had some time to think, and I've come to a decision…it'll be hard, but I need to let you go…starting right now.

I need to let you at least have a chance to be happy, even if I have to watch from afar, because I love you that much."

* * *

Gwen stood with tears streaming down her caramel cheeks, and launched herself at Lance, causing him to react the only way he knew how, to open his arms

willing for her, as she broke down into sobs.

He felt as though his heart was being literally ripped from his chest, as he listened to his now ex-girlfriend cry openly on his shoulder. He ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing manner, trying to calm her, as the sobs wracked her petite body.

They stood that way for a few minutes, until the sobs gave way to sniffles, and still he continued to rub her back, as he spoke comforting words to her.

* * *

After a while, she stopped completely, and stood quietly in his embrace, as she composed herself.

He pulled back after another few minutes, and using his thumbs, he wiped the remnants of her tears, and asked her,

"Are you okay Gwen?" She gave him a watery smile, and nodded yes to him.

He then took his hand-kerchief from his pocket, and cleaned her lovely face.

After a few seconds, she took it, and giggling softly, she finished wiping her face.

* * *

Lance led her back to the bench to sit, and proceeded to sit next to her.

She reached for his hand, and took it into hers.

"I'm sorry Lance, I really am. I never wanted to hurt you," she said softly. Lance kissed their joined hands and said,

"There's nothing to be sorry about Gwen, because I know you would never hurt me intentionally, or anyone for that matter. If anything, I should be the one to say sorry.

Now…no more tears, or feeling sorry okay?" he said kindly.

* * *

Gwen smiled sweetly at him, and of all of a sudden it came to her, that he knew who she was in love with.

"Lance, I know that…you know…it's Arthur, but…I hope that you two can still remain friends, because, I'd feel really terrible if I am the reason that you two can't get along anymore," she said worriedly.

At this, Lance smiled and said,

"No need to worry about us Gwen, we'll be fine, it might be a bit awkward at first, but it will all work out, you'll see.

Arthur is a great guy, and the way I see it, I don't mind losing to a guy of his calibre."

* * *

Gwen's heart soared.

She squeezed Lance's hand gently, and said to him,

"You are one fantastic guy, do you know that?

I must be crazy to let you go…but…you know…it wasn't meant to be.

I want to thank you Lance, for being the gentleman that you are, and for the way you dealt with our situation.

I'm very lucky to have met you, and I hope that our friendship doesn't end."

Lance reached for her then, and embraced her warmly.

"You'll never have to worry about that Gwen, because I'll always be your friend.

Anytime you need me and anything you need, just say the words, because I have your back, always had, and always will," he said sincerely.

* * *

They continued chatting companionably for almost an hour more, until Gwen realized it was way past her lunch hour, and she was very late in getting back to

her rounds.

After a brief embrace, they parted as friends.

* * *

On his way home, Lance realized that he actually felt better than he had expected to.

He was no fool, and he knew there were still difficult times ahead, because he couldn't just stop loving Gwen, but at the same time, he was determined to see her happy, and find his true love.

* * *

Gwen on the other hand was torn.

She was elated that she didn't have to stay in a pretend relationship, but she was sad for Lance.

As she walked through the doors of St. Thomas' Hospital, Arthur's handsome face came to mind, and smiling to herself, she took that as a sign of everything being okay.

* * *

Vivian Murdoch was in her room pacing back and forth.

Of all the things in this world, she wasn't expecting Arthur to dump her.

She knew he didn't love her, but she kept telling herself that he did, until she finally started to believe it.

She knows now, that whenever she called to Arthur for finances to splurge on herself, and he gave her, it was only to get her away from him, because he never showed interest in what she bought, even if she told him, she bought it with him in mind.

Sure, he complemented her, but he always does; so no change there.

She took up a mug that was sitting on a tray, and threw it across the room in anger. She watched as it shattered to pieces, just as her life had a few hours before.

* * *

She sat dejectedly on her bed after a while and thought about what had happened at the café.

As she sat letting her thoughts get the better of her, anger began to build anew.

"I can't believe he would choose her over me.

I'm not going to let him get away with it, and Gwen…ooh, she's going to rue the day that she stole my Artie's heart," she said to herself.

She threw herself backwards, until she was lying on her back with her legs hanging over the bed, trying to come up with a plan to fight a battle, which she had already lost.

* * *

Arthur poured himself a stiff drink, as anger boiled beneath his cool exterior.

He thought back about the conversation he had with Vivian, and that anger sprung forth.

"How dare she question me about Guinevere?

She will never be in her category, because, while she is a spoiled wanna be princess, Guinevere is a Queen, and my feelings about her will never change. Even if we don't end up together, she'll always be the queen of my heart, and I'll never stop loving her," he muttered angrily.

He drank that drink, and poured himself another, and knocked that back also.

"May God have mercy on Vivian if she thinks she can cause trouble for Guinevere, because I won't," he said coldly.

* * *

After he had calmed sufficiently, he sat on his bed pondering who he should call next.

After he had left the café, he spoke to his sister briefly, and invited her and their dad to his for dinner, so that he could tell them both what had transpired.

He thought about his friend Percival, and remembering his promise, he decided to call him and give him a brief summary.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lance had just got off the phone with Merlin, after telling him about all that had taken place that afternoon, between him and Gwen.

He then decided to call Percival, and tell him; because they work closely together.

So when Arthur called Percival, to tell him that he had indeed ended things with Vivian, he got the surprise of his life, in hearing that Lance had ended things with Gwen.

* * *

Immediately, he wanted to go see her, and be there for her, letting her know that he cares for her, and he's not leaving anytime soon, but he knew he couldn't,

because she would still be at work.

That was who she is, she would never let her personal feelings get in the way of her work, and no matter how sad or hurt she felt, she would still place other people's needs ahead of hers, and he loved her for it.

* * *

He finished his conversation with Percival and threw himself backwards onto his huge bed, and laughed happily to himself.

He couldn't believe it; both he and Gwen were free.

 _'Finally,'_ he thought to himself.

He thought about calling her, but he knew she'd probably be too busy to answer.

He looked at the clock, and immediately an idea sprung into his head, but he needed to call his sister and his dad first.

* * *

On the first ring, Morganna answered,

"Hello Arthur, what can I do for you?" Arthur rolled his beautiful blue eyes.

"Listen Morganna, I've been reliably informed that Lance has ended things with Guinevere, and…" he was cut off by his sister saying,

"You want to reschedule the dinner, so that you can go see Gwen.

Is that about right?"

Arthur couldn't even be mad at her if he wanted to be, they both have finished the other's sentences before, and on more than one occasion.

"You think you're so smart, huh, Morganna?

Would you mind terribly if I did though?" he asked.

* * *

Morganna laughed at her brother.

She felt really happy for him.

"Of course not Arthur, this is what you've been waiting for, so don't waste another moment.

She comes off at seven, just so you know, and don't worry about dad, I'll clear it with him.

Good luck Arthur, and give Gwen my fondest regards," she said sincerely.

Arthur felt elated to hear what his sister had told him.

"Thank you Morganna. I'll speak to you as soon as I can," he said appreciatively.

* * *

He lay on his bed and allowed his thoughts to run wild about the woman he loves.

He imagined how it would feel to have her in his arms, to feel his lips on hers and how it would feel to make love to her.

He caught himself after a few minutes, when he felt his body reacting to, his less than pure thoughts, so he stood and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

After his cold shower, he dressed and went in search of his butler, asking him to prepare a small dinner for two.

They spoke for a few minutes deciding on when and what to prepare, just before they parted.

* * *

Arthur returned to his room and decided to take a nap before going to see Gwen.

* * *

Gwen had just walked through the doors of St. Thomas' Hospital, after a long, but interesting day.

This was the first time in a long while that she actually felt like going somewhere else, other than going home and crawling into bed.

She knew she had to speak to a number of people, like her mum for instance, but all she really wanted to do, was to go out for a while, and have a drink, even if it was by herself.

* * *

As soon as she was about to walk over to the car-park, she saw Arthur standing ahead of her, looking a little nervous, by extremely handsome.

He was wearing, a black t-shirt, very dark jeans, a white buttoned down shirt, only buttoned at the middle and black and white trainers.

He started walking towards her and she seemed to un-consciously speed up her steps, as she moved towards him.

They stopped a few feet from each other, the both of them just staring at the other, as if unsure of what to do.

It was Arthur who made the first move, after a while, as he came and stood directly in front of her.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind, but I needed to see you.

I thought about calling you, but…I figured you'd be too busy, and I didn't want to disturb you," he said shyly.

Gwen smiled sweetly at him.

"I don't mind Arthur, I'm glad you came," she said softly.

Arthur was relieved, and he released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Um... I really need to talk to you Guinevere, and I know you drove to work, but would it be asking too much for you to accompany me to dinner at mines? I can always bring you back to retrieve your car," he said hopefully.

* * *

Gwen felt as though her heart was about to jump out of her chest, and she was quite sure that Arthur could hear it beating loudly.

"I'd really like that Arthur.

I just need to call my mum and dad and let them know I'm going to be late," she said.

"Great," he replied, excitedly.

Gwen proceeded to call her parents and she got her mum on the second ring.

"Hi mum, I'm just calling to let you and dad know that I might be a little late coming in tonight, she said.

"Okay Gwennie, are they short on staff tonight?" her mum asked. Gwen's heart began to thump wildly again.

"No mum, I'm going to Arthur's for dinner.

It's a bit short noticed, but he said he needed to speak with me, so yeah, that's about it," she said shyly.

"Oh Gwennie, that's great.

I gather you and Lance had the talk, and everything is settled between the two of you," her mother said a little hopeful.

"Yes mum, you are correct on both counts.

I have to go, Arthur's here waiting for me," she said quietly.

"Okay, bye love," her mum replied and hung up.

* * *

Arthur was standing a little way off, giving Gwen the chance to speak to her mother in private, so as soon as she hung up, he walked towards her and reached

for her bag.

"May I?" he asked tentatively.

Gwen smiled at the sweet man beside her, and handed over her bag willingly.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Arthur took the bag in one hand, and with his next, he took her tiny hand and walked to his car.

* * *

 **I had a few different ideas as to where I was going with this, but this is how I decided to go. I hope it was good enough.**


	6. Chapter 6

**As always, thanks to those who took the time to review, and to those who are still with me on this and my other fic, The Perfect Set-up.**

* * *

Arthur and Gwen arrived at his home shortly after they left St. Thomas' Hospital.

The drive to his home was one of comfortable silence, and secret but meaningful glances. They made a bit of small talk in-between, like when he asked her,

"How was your day Guinevere?" Answering, she said,

"Long, emotional, relieving, and ending with a pleasant surprise."

Arthur smiled, and reached for her hand, placing it gently on his knee, and covering it with his.

* * *

As they were nearing his home, she timidly asked him,

"So…how about you? How has your day been Arthur?" He hesitated for a beat before saying,

"Well, it started out fine. I was actually happy to be awake very early for a change, but by the time lunch time rolled around, the day couldn't end soon enough. It got better though, because I was given the best news that I've had in a while, and then I was treated to the sight of you.

Every negative thing that have happened during the day, vanished from my mind after seeing you, so…at this very moment, I'm very happy, the perfect end to my day."

* * *

Gwen ducked her head shyly.

"That's good, because I'm happy too," she said softly.

* * *

After that, Arthur had pulled his car onto his driveway and halted at the front door of his home.

They exited and headed inside.

Once on the inside, Gwen's eyes widen at the beautifully decorated home. She has been there a few times before with Morganna, but in recent times she had stayed away, for obvious reasons.

She noticed the many changes that were made to his home, like a section on one of the walls, which seemed to be dedicated to photos of him and all of his

friends, including her, and his sister.

Looking at the pictures, she noticed that she was in every one of them, and there were some of her, all alone, that were obviously taken without her knowing. These particular ones were arranged specially in the middle of all the other photos, as if that space was reserved for them or for photos of her only.

* * *

Arthur watched as Gwen examined the pictures on the wall, and he suddenly became apprehensive, because he didn't know what her reaction would be when

she saw the pictures of her.

He placed her bag on the sofa and approached her cautiously, studying her profile as she carefully studied the pictures.

"Um…I hope you don't mind, but...those particular photos of you were random shots, like sometimes when I just want to capture you the way you are at the time, and…I like looking at you," he said shyly.

* * *

Gwen turned and smiled at her handsome suitor, and all of a sudden she felt bold and carefree, so she stood on her toes and kissed him softly on his lips.

Arthur was surprised, but pleasantly so, and as she came down from her toes, he held her to him, looking deeply into her beautiful brown eyes.

His eyes softened as he saw what he was feeling reflected there, and he rested his forehead onto hers.

"Guinevere, I need to tell you something…I've been keeping it for so long, that… now that opportunity has arrived, I'm not sure where to begin," he said softly.

* * *

Gwen was intoxicated, with everything that was Arthur.

His sweet scent, his sexy voice, his beautiful body, everything.

She looked up into his eyes, and she melted.

"It's okay Arthur, just let your heart speak for you, it doesn't matter if it's at the beginning, or the middle, it matters only what is at the end.

I also need to tell you something that I've wanted to tell you for the longest while, so go ahead, I'll be patient," she said softly.

* * *

Arthur took strength from her words, and he held her tighter, as he began his tale.

"I love you Guinevere, so much…I've been in love with you for years.

From the time I met you in high school, I was sure that you would be mine and we would end up together.

I felt this strong attraction to you from the very first day Morganna introduced us, and I've always aspired to be the best man I could be around you because, your opinion mattered most to me.

When I saw you and Lance hanging out together, going to the movies or studying together, I was consumed by jealousy, and hurt.

As time went on, I saw the two of you draw closer together, and although it hurt, I found myself falling deeper in love with you. I wanted you so much, it hurt, really hurt and I don't know how, or why...maybe it was loneliness, but I found myself with Vivian. I never loved her; I cared about her, just as I would about anyone else, except for you, because you have always been the sole keeper of my heart.

I was miserable.

Every day I thought about ending things with her, but then I'd remember you were with Lance, so I resigned myself to stay with her and love you from afar.

It was only after my sister confronted me about my feelings for you, that I sensed it was time for a change, and after my night out with the guys, which included a heart to heart with Percival, I decided to end things with her once and for all.

So…as of today, I'm a single man, and I'm yours for the taking, if you want me, that is."

* * *

Gwen listened to Arthur speak from his heart, and it was as if, what he went through, mirrored what she went through.

Silent tears ran down her lovely face, as she thought of all the hurt that could have been spared if only the two of them had done something about their feelings for each other.

"Don't cry Guinevere, I know things could have been different, but I never wavered in my love for you.

I've never even slept with Vivian, I just couldn't," he said, as he wiped her tears.

* * *

To say Gwen was surprised would be an understatement.

She looked into his handsome face, and the honesty and love there floored her.

She cupped his face tenderly, and told him,

"I love you Arthur.

I've loved you for so long, and everything that you have told me, is exactly what I was going to say to you, except it was Lance that ended things.

We've been a couple of idiots haven't we?

Just think, we could have been together much sooner, if only we had done what our hearts were telling us to do, and um, just like you, I didn't sleep with Lance either, that was always reserved for the man I love."

Arthur couldn't help the smile that was etched on his handsome face.

He cupped her cheeks then, and kissed her, long and slow and deep, just like he wanted to for the longest while.

* * *

They parted breathless then, and embraced each other.

They stayed that way for a while, neither wanting to let the other go just yet.

It was only when Arthur remembered that he had dinner waiting for them, that he slackened his hold on her.

"Are you hungry Guinevere?" he asked.

Gwen hadn't even thought about food. She was so happy at the moment; it didn't cross her mind that she hadn't eaten her lunch either.

"I am, actually, I just didn't realize it," she said.

Arthur took her small hand in his, and smiling, he said,

"My lady."

He then proceeded to escort her to the dining room.

* * *

They sat and ate in companionable silence for most of the meal, with each regarding the other openly and sometimes secretly.

 _'My love my heart my Guinevere;_ _wow! I can't believe it._

 _We can finally be together after all this time._

 _She is so beautiful, the light seems to marry with her beautiful caramel skin…skin that I_ _long to kiss all over and for as long as I want. I love her so much, and I want her just as much,'_ he thought to himself.

He caught her eye then, and smiled at her.

"Is everything to your liking Guinevere?" he asked. Gwen smiled sweetly, as his concern for her pulled at her heart.

"Yes, everything is wonderful, company included," she said timidly.

"Good that makes me happy, you make me happy, and I'm glad you're enjoying my company, because there is no one else I'd rather be with," he said sincerely.

* * *

They continued their dinner, making comments here and there, just enjoying being with each other.

Gwen took the opportunity to really look at him as her thoughts ran away from her.

 _'I never thought this day would come._

 _I've loved him for so long and now I can be with him._

 _This gorgeous man loves me and I_ _love him too,'_ she thought internally.

He looked at her then, and it was as if a silent conversation had passed between them, they both placed their cutlery down, and sat back from the table.

"Would you like to have dessert Guinevere?

I suddenly have a craving for something sweet, like ice-cream with caramel sauce," he said, looking intensely at her.

* * *

Gwen blushed under his intense stare, and she didn't miss the double entendre either.

"I don't think I have room for anything else, but you can go ahead have what you want," she said quietly.

Arthur's eyes widen when she said those words, and a playful smile formed on his lips.

"Are you sure about that Guinevere, because all that I want and ever needed is right in front of me, so think about what you have said carefully," he said, looking pointedly at her.

Again Gwen blushed under his intense stare.

Her lips formed a slow seductive smile, and she replied softly,

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life Arthur, except for how I feel about you."

* * *

Arthur didn't wait; he stood from the table and came around to her chair, where he helped her out of it, and into his arms.

He kissed her then, relaying everything he has ever felt for her in that kiss.

He groaned into her mouth as she stood on her toes, and deepened the kiss.

He held her to him tightly, gripping her around the lower back and the back of her neck, as the kiss turned passionate and fiery.

He broke the kiss and looked deeply into her beautiful brown orbs. He told her,

"I've wanted you for so long.

At night, I lay in bed picturing how it would be…how it would feel to make love to you, and now you are here in my arms, and I don't want to ever let you go. I need you so much Guinevere…can you tell how much I really want...no...need you?"

* * *

Gwen knew exactly how he was feeling, because she has been fantasizing about the two of them every night for the longest while, and she wanted to

experience the joy of making love with him and only him.

"Yes Arthur.

I can tell, and I…um…want you too," she said quietly.

"Good," he said softly, and claimed her lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

Gwen felt herself being lifted off the ground, so she held on to his neck and wrapped her legs around him, as he carried her to his room.

Once inside, he placed her on the ground, and continued to kiss her.

He felt her tremble and he wrapped her snugly into his muscular arms, as he explored her delicious mouth.

He started kissing his way down to her neck, and she angled it to give him better access, as he lavished kisses all over it.

"Arthur," she breathed, and he lifted up to look at her.

"Yes Guinevere," he answered.

"I…um…I need to go freshen up a bit before…you know," she said shyly.

Arthur ran his hand through his silky blonde locks, and looking sheepishly at her, he replied,

"Course. I forgot.

I didn't mean to be so inconsiderate Guinevere, I just…I'm just so happy that you are here, and you're free to be with me, so…"

He was cut off with Gwen's soft lips on his.

"It's okay Arthur, we both got carried away. I won't be long," she said kindly, and made her way to his bathroom.

* * *

Arthur didn't know what to do next.

He heard the water running in the bathroom, and he tried to keep his mind off of it.

He started to turn the covers down on the bed, but he stopped, and thought,

 _'I don't want to appear too eager, oh, to hell with it, who am I kidding? I'm way past eager, bordering on desperate.'_

He finished turning the covers down, and went over to the chaise lounge in the corner, and took off his shoes and socks.

He decided to take off the outside shirt he had on, and placed it on the chaise.

A thought came to him, that Gwen wouldn't have anything to put on, so he went to his dresser and took out the smallest t-shirt he could find.

He then proceeded to look through his boxers and choose one for her.

He placed the items on the bed, and waited patiently for her to finish showering.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, but was only about ten minutes, Gwen emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a big fluffy white towel.

Arthur was standing silently looking up at the starry sky.

She padded softly over to him, and placed her arms around his torso, resting her head on his broad back.

"What's so interesting up there?" she asked softly.

A contented sigh escaped Arthur's lips and he replied,

"Nothing really.

It's just that tonight is a beautiful night, and it feels more special than other nights, and so, I want to remember everything, even the sky on this night."

* * *

Gwen was touched at his sweetness.

"That is a wonderful thing to say Arthur. It makes me feel so special," she said quietly.

Arthur turned around then, and said to her,

"I love you more than anything, and I plan on showing you just how much, everyday of our lives if you let me."

Tears sprung from her eyes then, and he kissed her softy and whispered,

"I hope that those are happy tears Guinevere, I only want to make you happy, always."

She nodded her head yes and gave him a watery smile.

"Good," he said, and continued,

"I've placed a couple items there on the bed for you to put on, so I'll just step into the bathroom, while you dress."

* * *

Gwen looked at him, and as he was about to move away, she blocked his path, and looked up into his amazing blue eyes.

"You don't have to leave, in fact I want you to stay, because…I mean…thank you… but, I…um…"

Arthur mirrored her actions earlier when he had begun to ramble, and kissed her softly on her lips.

"Okay, but you should know, what I told you earlier still stands, I need you, so if you've changed your mind, you have to tell me," he said.

She looked at him then, and felt an overwhelming need for him washed over her. Taking his hand, she slowly led him to the bed.

* * *

They started out slow, kissing softly, touching tentatively, until someone groaned.

The kisses became hungry, and their hands became bolder.

Gwen ran her hands over the flat planes of his muscular chest, and up around his shoulders, while he wrapped his long arms around her tiny waist, drawing her in.

She lifted the edge of his shirt, indicating that she wants it to come off, and he complied helping her to remove it.

Her hands roved his now bare chest boldly and Arthur groaned at her touch. He felt her hands dropped to his pants, and felt her fumble with the belt as she tried to loosen it.

After a few seconds, she had the belt undone, and her hand on the inside, groping his toned bum, as she kissed him feverishly.

She pushed on his pants, and he pushed it the rest of the way down, and stepped out of it.

* * *

Gwen could feel his hard arousal even through the thick towel, and she gasped.

He began kissing his way down her neck again, this time going lower, until he reached the top of the towel.

He looked at her then, asking a silent question, to which she replied,

"Yes Arthur."

His heart soared at her answer, and started beating wildly. He slowly un-wrapped the towel and let it dropped to the floor, as his beautiful blue eyes, darken at the sight of her, standing naked in front of him.

* * *

Gwen began to feel a little bit nervous; by the way he was staring at her body.

She suddenly felt the need to cover herself, and as if he was reading her mind, he held her hands, threading their fingers together, as he drew her to him.

"You are so beautiful Guinevere.

I can't believe that I'm the one who gets to see you this way, and I'll cherish every moment and every time I get to experience this.

He arranged her hair around her shoulders then, and whispered,

"So beautiful, I could look at you like this forever."

He began to kiss her all over her lovely face, as if he was trying to kiss every freckle and every mark there.

As he reached her lips, she parted them willingly for him, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

* * *

Arthur felt her arms wound around his waist, and down to his bum, but this time she placed them into his underwear, gripping his bum, kneading it, and

drawing him into her.

She began to push on his underwear after a while, and he helped her to take them off.

She took a chance to look at him, standing completely naked before her, and as her eyes locked onto his thick manhood, and she suddenly became nervous.

"Um…Arthur, I have to tell you something,

I've never done this before... I'm not scared, just a bit nervous, because I don't want to disappoint you," she said quietly.

* * *

Arthur was floored.

He knew that she had never slept with Lance, but it didn't cross his mind, that she really meant, she was still a virgin.

He remembered her earlier words, when she said she kept herself for the man she loved.

 _"I should have known, after all, she is_ _the most virtuous woman I've ever met,'_ he thought to himself.

"You could never disappoint me my love. I love you remember?

We'll take it slow, and anytime you want to stop, or anytime you feel uncomfortable, just say the word, and we will stop, okay," he said kindly.

"Okay, um Arthur, I'm on the pill, I didn't want to take any chances, obviously I don't mean with you, I meant

with… because you never know what…" she trailed off then, melting at the look on his handsome features.

He lifted her then and placed her gently on the bed, laying her flat on her back.

He sat back on his knees and watched her as if he was memorizing exactly how she looked on this special night.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vivian, had decided to left her home, and go over to Arthur's, to try to sway him into changing his mind, on what had transpired between them at

lunch.

She had changed her clothes from their lunch time meeting, and opted for a scanty red negligee, covered by a long coat.

On the way to Arthur's home, she went over her plans, in her head, for when she got there.

 _'I'm going to knock, and when he comes to the door, hopefully in just his boxers, I'll kiss him and_ _give_ _him the show of his life, yeah, that's it, I'm going to knock his socks off, and he'll forget all about, what's her face…Gwen. I'm on my way Artie, my love,'_ she thought as she drove along.

* * *

Gwen was having the experience of her life.

She was presently enjoying the attentions of Arthur, as he suckled her breasts greedily.

He was lying on top of her, wedged between her legs as he laid claim to her cleavage.

"Ohhh… Arthur," she breathed, and he smiled as he moved away from her breasts to kiss her flat smooth stomach.

He trailed wet open-mouthed kisses along her tummy, all the way down her shapely legs, until he reached her toes, where he spent some time kissing each toe as he worshiped her body.

* * *

After a while, he made his way back up, pausing briefly to place a tender kiss on her womanhood.

He heard her breath caught as he did that, and he quickly moved on, but secretly promising himself to re-visit that part of her another time.

He continued on his way up her body, placing kisses, until he reached her lips.

This time she took control of the kiss, relishing in the taste of him as she did so.

He ran his hand down her stomach again, all the way to her womanhood, where he started to play and stroke her, cautiously.

He was floored by how wet she was, and a sense of pride fill him, to know that he had caused her to be that way.

She felt ready for him, but knowing it was her first time, he didn't want to rush anything.

* * *

He continued to stroke her affectionately, rubbing circles, and drawing wonderful sounds from her.

He took over the kiss, and drove his tongue deeply into her opened mouth.

Her hand started wandering down his toned stomach, and he bucked his hips when she found him, large and hard, and wrapped her slender fingers around him.

He tore his lips away from hers and whispered huskily,

"Oh God, Guinevere."

* * *

Gwen enjoyed hearing Arthur call out her name.

Smiling, and feeling bold, she started to move her hand up and down on his penis.

Arthur covered her hand with his, showing her how to do it, but after a while he stilled her movements, and looking into her beautiful confused face, he told her,

"I won't be able to hold back, if you continue to do that love, and I want to end right, with me inside of you."

Realization dawned on her then, and she flushed at his words, and replied,

"Okay."

* * *

He resumed kissing her and stroking her into a frenzy.

She threw her head back into the soft pillows and moaned his name softly, so he continued his ministrations, bringing her closer and closer to the edge, until finally she plunged into the sea of ecstasy.

He watched her, mouth opened, curls wild and spread out over the pillow, as she closed her legs around his hand, and grabbed the bed linens with her small hands, pushing her head farther into the pillow.

 _'Beautiful,'_ he thought to himself, and as he said those words, the urge to take her and claim her as he wanted, overwhelmed him, but he pushed it

away.

* * *

"Guinevere, my love, look at me," he said softly.

Gwen was trying to catch her breath, but she complied and looked at him.

He climbed on top of her and placed his hands on either side of her head, and looking deeply into her eyes, he said,

"I can't wait any longer, I need you.

Are you ready my love?" he asked softly.

Gwen looked at his handsome face, and she could clearly see all that he felt for her, love, care, affection and trust, so she nodded her head yes.

* * *

He placed himself at her entrance, as he continued looking deeply into her eyes.

He dropped his hips and slowly eased his way into her, whispering,

"I'm sorry for any pain, my love."

And as she nodded her head, he swiftly pushed his way inside of her, and just like that, he laid claim to her maiden-head.

* * *

At first Gwen was surprised, because she couldn't feel any pain, only a little discomfort at the size of him, but as he pushed further in, she felt it, sharp, and

burning, and she couldn't help the tears that sprung from her eyes.

* * *

Arthur was concerned for her.

He kissed her eyes and stilled his movements, while whispering comforting words to her.

After a few minutes, he asked her,

"Is it any better my love?

I won't move until you tell me to"

Gwen had indeed started to feel better, and she was touched by his concern for her.

"I'm feeling much better, Arthur.

It's only a sort of dull ache now, so go ahead," she said softly.

* * *

Arthur took a few experimental thrusts, to get her reaction, but other than a small wince at first, she seemed better, so he continued.

* * *

Outside of his home, Vivian had just pulled up, and exited her car.

* * *

 **This chapter was a little bit longer, but I had to stop some where, so I ended it here. Sorry for any disappointment caused. The next chapter will begin where this one left off. I hope it was good enough.**


	7. Chapter 7

**As always, thank you to those who took the time to review, and to those who are still with me on this and 'The Perfect Set-up'**

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

Vivian exited her car, and made her way to the front door of Arthur's home, and knocked on it.

She smiled to herself as she imagined Arthur answering the door in nothing but his underwear.

She pulled a compact from her coat pocket, and checked herself over as she waited.

Hearing no answer, she knocked again, and listened for him, to open the door.

 _'Maybe he's asleep. I didn't even think about that, or…maybe he's out…with…Gwen,'_ she thought, as she spat the last part of her thoughts out bitterly in her mind.

She stood at the door with a genuine frown on her face, thinking about what her next course of action should be.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the inside of Arthur's home, in his bedroom, to be more specific, he and Gwen were getting more involved in their intimate activities.

After the pain had given way to discomfort, Gwen had begun to feel much better.

Arthur had made some experimental thrusts initially, to get her used to the feeling of him inside of her, and also because he didn't want to come off as heartless.

He loves her, and he wanted to be patient with her, as it was her first time, and her opinion of him mattered greatly.

* * *

He looked at her beautiful face and proceeded to kiss her deeply.

He pulled back slightly, after a while, and asked her,

"How are you feeling love?"

Gwen was touched.

She looked at his worried face and cupped his chiseled cheeks.

"I'm fine Arthur. It's still sort of a dull ache, but it's getting better by the minute.

So thank you, and don't worry so much, okay," she said kindly.

* * *

Arthur smiled at her then, and peppered her face with kisses.

He began his gentle exploration of her mouth again, and she completely surrendered to him.

After a while, he felt her grab his broad back with her small hands, and he increased his efforts.

* * *

Gwen could tell that Arthur was holding back, because of her, so she decided to try something that had occurred to her.

She lifted her legs, and grabbed his hips with her knees, causing him to go deeper into her, and making him groan deeply.

"Oh God Guinevere," he whispered.

A new sensation took over her, and created feelings of deep desire for him. She ran her hands up and down his back, all the way down to his bum, where she took hold of it, and pulled him further into her.

* * *

Arthur was in heaven, because he was experiencing pure bliss, with the woman he loved and desired for years.

He felt himself being drawn deeper into her, and his only recourse was to increase his speed.

He clamped his full lips onto hers almost forcefully, as he felt her grab his bum and pulled him into her.

"Ohhh… Arthur, my God…it feels so good…you feel soo-oh good," she groaned out, and he kissed her again.

* * *

As he began to find his rhythm, he heard what sounded like a faint knock.

 _'I'm not expecting anyone. Everyone knows what has happened today, and they_ _know that I would probably seek out Guinevere,'_ he thought to himself.

He decided to ignore it and hope that the person would have the good sense to go away.

Just then, he heard Gwen say,

"Faster Arthur," and he complied willingly.

She kissed his neck then, and he groaned on contact, so she did it again.

She began to kiss her way up his neck, planting wet open mouth kisses, as she made her way to his ears, where she ran her tongue along it, eventually pulling the lobe into her warm mouth.

She heard him hiss and felt him shiver as he did so.

After one last kiss on his ear, she bit it lightly, and whispered,

"It's okay Arthur, you don't have to hold back any longer."

Arthur looked into her beautiful brown orbs, asking the silent question, to which she nodded her head yes.

With that, he loosened his hips, increasing his movements, and pounded into her.

He placed a scorching kiss onto her lovely lips as he tunneled his way into her willing body.

He felt her grab onto his back and bum again, this time tighter, as if she was trying to meld their bodies together as one.

She threw her legs around his waist, bringing him impossibly deeper into her, as she whispered,

"Harder," and he was all too willing to grant her wish.

* * *

Gwen felt Arthur moved deeper and harder into her body, and found herself lost in ecstasy.

She could feel every inch of him as he entered and withdrew himself, only to go deeper again.

She felt him grab hold of her leg, lifting it higher, as he continued to thrust deeply into her.

This new position in which she found herself, stirred a deep sensation inside of her, and she felt as though something was building and building on the inside.

* * *

Arthur knew she was close. He could feel her tight walls quake and shudder, and clench him, as the sensation grew within her.

He wanted to make it a memorable occasion for her, so he decided to change their position slightly.

He watched as she began to toss and turn her head from side to side as she neared her release.

He placed her leg gently on to the bed, and gathered her into his arms; as he did so, she threw her head back into the pillow, and immediately his lips were attached to her graceful neck.

* * *

Gwen wasn't sure what was happening.

She felt good, really good, as the sensation began to reach boiling point.

Arthur's movements began to get frantic, as he pounded into her relentlessly.

She felt herself inching away as his thrusts became harder and deeper, but she was stopped by Arthur's strong, muscular arms as he braced her around her back and shoulders.

"Oh…Oh God…Arthur," she said breathlessly, and Arthur replied,

"Yes Guinevere...tell me…tell me what you want."

* * *

Gwen opened her mouth to speak, but all she could manage was,

"Ohhh…you…Arthur...more…," and she trailed off then.

Arthur didn't wait, he threw his hips into his frantic movements, and drove into her, pinning her deeper into the bed.

"Ohhh, God…Arthur…yes, yes…ohhh my…Arthurrr, she shouted, as she finally exploded beneath him.

* * *

Arthur watched the woman of his dreams in the throes of her climax, as he gave her all that he had, until he too found his sweet release.

"Ohhh…oh God Guinevere, I…love…you," he growled, and stilled, releasing deeply into her.

He kissed her then, and unwound himself from her, releasing her from the tight grip he had on her.

He pushed her sweaty curls from her beautiful face, and kissed her again.

"I love you so much Guinevere," he said softly.

* * *

Gwen looked up into Arthur's beautiful blue eyes, and she was floored by all of the love and affection she could see in them.

She felt extremely lucky to have someone love her so unconditionally, and at that moment, everything left her usual level head, and she told him,

"Marry me."

* * *

Arthur's blue eyes widen when he heard her told him those words.

"Guinevere?" he queried.

Gwen caught herself then, and immediately her beautiful face was covered in a distinct flush.

"Oh God Arthur, did I just say that out loud?" she asked.

Arthur lifted himself off of her then, and gently pulled her into his arms.

"Yes love, you did," he said kindly.

Gwen buried her face into his chest in embarrassment.

"Oh Arthur, I'm so embarrassed. I don't know what came over me.

I don't regret saying it though. I love you so much, and what happened between us just now, was the most amazing experience of my life.

It's an experience that I have dreamed about, but only with you.

You were so patient, and kind and you placed my feelings above yours to ensure that my first time would be an enjoyable one. Even though the pain was unavoidable, you still felt for me, and you waited patiently until I was ready to continue.

In that moment, I knew that you were my soul mate, and you proved that beyond the shadow of a doubt.

Obviously, I do want us to get married, eventually; it doesn't have to be now.

We've only just gotten together so it's no rush," she said honestly.

* * *

Arthur listened to his love, as she poured her heart out.

At that present moment, he felt as though nothing in the world could bother him, because he was extremely happy.

He couldn't believe that his day had turned out to be so wonderful.

He placed a loving kiss on her lips and hugged her to him.

"Listen to me love, I've dreamt of this day for years, not only about the two of us making love, but, about the two of us being in love with each other, living out our lives together, having kids together, and growing old together.

I've never met anyone, and especially no other woman, who could make me feel the way you do…just seeing you, or hearing your lovely voice, would stir something deep within me.

You have this way about you, which is so natural and appealing, that even if I've had or I'm having a rubbish day, I just have to see you or hear you, and just like that, I instantly become happy.

I love you Guinevere, more than anything in this world, and with every fibre of my being…if you wanted us to get married tonight, I would try my hardest to make it happen, because you are definitely my soul mate…my other half, and I honestly don't know how I've survived this long without you," he said passionately.

* * *

Gwen lifted up, and stretched herself out on top of him then.

She held his face with her small hands, and she kissed him softly.

"Oh Arthur, I don't know how I've survived this long either…I guess…wishes do come true, because I've wished for you to be mine many times, and now it has actually come true," she said quietly.

* * *

They indulged themselves in some passionate kissing for a while, with Arthur rolling them, so that he was on top of her.

* * *

After a few minutes, they laid together, catching their breaths, until they decided it was time to get up and make themselves tidy.

* * *

"How are you feeling my love? Arthur asked.

Gwen had just come out of the bathroom, and was about to put on her clothes.

"Not too bad, just a little sore, but I guess that is to be expected.

Thank you for your concern though," she said sincerely.

"Good. I was a bit worried that I had hurt you," he said.

Gwen walked up to him then, and entwined their fingers.

"You didn't hurt me Arthur, at least not more than was expected.

I'm fine, so don't worry," she said kindly.

She stood on her toes and kissed him then, and they indulged themselves for a few minutes more, until the need for air caused them to part.

* * *

Gwen continued to dress with some reluctance, because she didn't want to leave Arthur just yet.

If she was honest, she wanted to wake up in his arms, and everyday for the rest of her life.

She knew there wasn't anything stopping her, unless Arthur didn't want her to, but she discarded that thought immediately, knowing that he felt the same way as she did.

A heavy sigh escaped her then, causing Arthur to look at her with concern on his handsome face.

"Is everything alright Guinevere?" he asked worriedly.

Gwen ducked her head and as Arthur drew closer, and she said softly,

"I don't want to go.

I want to be with you…here or wherever."

* * *

Arthur felt his heart clench.

He lifted her chin for her to look at him.

He stroked her chin lovingly and he told her,

"I don't want you to leave either Guinevere.

I've only just got to be with you, after all the years of pining for you, and I just want you all to myself.

I feel as though I could spend every waking moment with you, but…I think it's best to wait until you speak to your parents.

One or two more nights shouldn't be too bad, after all we've waited years.

If they need to have a chat with me, I'd be more that willing to, okay."

* * *

Gwen smiled then.

"Thank you Arthur, I feel so much better.

You have a way of doing that you know.

I can't wait to talk to my parents.

We can go now, I still don't want to leave, but you are right, it's best if I speak to them first," she said happily.

Arthur took her hand then, and they exited his room.

He picked up her bag, and held it as he did before, and as they headed to the door, he said to her,

"I will follow you home in my car, after we pick up yours.

I want to know you reach safely, okay."

Gwen was touched again by the concern he had for her.

Usually, at this time of the night, she would have already been home. If she worked later, it would be what is referred to as the 'graveyard shift' and she would have to be there overnight, and finish her shift the next morning.

"Thank you Arthur, that's very kind of you," she said, and she gave him a soft kiss.

* * *

Arthur held her to him as she was about to reach for the door.

"You don't have to thank me Guinevere.

I just happen to love you very much, and…I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you," he said sincerely.

Gwen was speechless again, so she threw her hands around his neck, and kissed him as passionately as she could.

After a few moments, they parted breathlessly, and stood staring at each other. Arthur touched her face then, and told her,

"If we continue like this, we won't make it out the door, not that I'm complaining."

At this Gwen smiled sweetly and nodded her head yes.

As he reached the door, and turned the handle, opening it, he placed her bag on the floor, and grabbed her saying,

"One more couldn't hurt though," and claimed her lips in a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

On the outside, Vivian was sitting in her car stewing.

She had decided to wait for a while to see if Arthur was indeed out, because she refused to accept that he was asleep.

 _'_ _It's way too early for him to go to bed, especially after what happened today._

 _I don't think that he is with Gwen either, if I know Arthur, he'll be out_ _at a bar, with one of his minions, like…that Gwaine fellow,'_ she thought to herself.

So she sat waiting.

She went over her plans, so many times, that she started to become impatient.

She even thought about going to a couple of the bars that Arthur would normally frequent, but she decided against it, just in case he came home and decided to go straight to bed, and she wasn't there at the time.

* * *

She watched as every vehicle light passed the entrance to his driveway, and then it hit her, Arthur rarely goes anywhere without his car, and his car was parked

just a few metres away from her, only hers, was facing a different direction.

"He has to be home," she grumbled to herself.

* * *

She exited her car again, and marched to his front door.

As she was about to knock again, the door opened, and standing there, were Arthur and Gwen, kissing passionately.

Vivian's jaw dropped, and she was rendered speechless.

* * *

She watched as Arthur wrapped his long muscular arms around Gwen, and drew her impossibly closer to him, as he kissed her deeply, making her hold on to his

neck as though her life depended on it.

In all of her short life, Vivian has never seen a display of this magnitude, and it made her feel sorry for herself, because no one, not even her college boy friends, and certainly not Arthur, has ever kissed her so.

She could feel the love and passion roll off of them in waves, and she suddenly felt as though she was intruding on a very private moment.

* * *

Arthur and Gwen were so lost in their kiss that it was only when they broke for air; they became aware, that they were not alone.

"Vivian!" Arthur exclaimed in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Vivian didn't know how to answer him, and she stood with her mouth slightly ajar, staring at them.

She watched as Arthur picked up Gwen's bag, locked the door, and took Gwen's hand in his.

"Vivian! Earth to Vivian.

What can I do for you?" Arthur asked.

* * *

Vivian could hear Arthur calling her name, but she was so focused on their entwined fingers that she couldn't answer, instead she began to get angry.

She shifted her gaze from their hands, and watched as Arthur began to lead Gwen to his car.

She sprung into action then, and with a few strides, she was beside them.

She made a lunge at Gwen, but Arthur had anticipated her actions, so he pulled Gwen out of the way and placed himself between her and Vivian.

* * *

Arthur spoke in a low deadly tone, as he blocked Gwen from Vivian.

"How dare you.

What right do you have to come over here to my home, and try to assault my guest, and not just any guest, but Guinevere.

I have severed all ties with you, and I've told you I don't love you, NEVER HAVE," he said as his voice began to get louder.

"And yet still, not days, but hours after I've told you, I find you out here.

You are very lucky Vivian, I'll tell you why;

I don't want to upset Guinevere any more than she already is, because, if I thought for one moment that she wouldn't be upset, I would call the police and have you prosecuted for trespassing.

I'm warning you Vivian, stay away from me, and stay to hell away from my girlfriend Guinevere."

* * *

With that he turned and took Gwen's hand and started walking to his car.

Vivian watched him walked off, and it burned her, that he could actually love Gwen and not her.

"I can't believe you Arthur. You would have to be insane to want her and not me," she shouted.

Arthur turned then, his face a mask, and he told her,

"Well, then I'm happy being insane."

With that, he turned back around, and walked to his car.

"This isn't over Arthur, and you…Gwen…I'm going to make your life a living hell," she shouted.

* * *

Arthur reached his car and opened the door for Gwen.

He helped her to sit, and placed her bag in her lap.

He gave her a sweet lingering kiss, and told her,

"I love you."

Afterwards, he got into the car, started it, and turned towards the driveway.

He brought his car beside Vivian and rolled his window down.

"Listen to me and listen well, I'm not about to play any games with you.

I'm warning you, stay away from Guinevere, because she has done nothing to you.

I've tried to be civil, but if it's a war that you want, then it's a war you will get, but hear this, there can only be one victor, and I intend to be that person.

Now, I suggest, you leave my home.

I don't want to see you when I return," he said icily.

With that he drove off, and left Vivian fuming on the outside, but scared on the inside.

* * *

Further along the street, Arthur pulled to the side of the road, to see if Gwen was okay.

He unbuckled his seat belt and tuned in his seat to face her.

The first thing he noticed was that her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"Guinevere," he said softly, as he lifted her chin.

"I'm so sorry you had to face that.

I can't believe it myself, but not to worry, it's not your fault, if anyone's to blame, it's me.

I regret the day I placed myself with her," he said quietly.

Gwen reached for him then, and embraced him warmly.

"I'm fine Arthur, and for what it's worth, I don't think any of this is your fault.

Vivian is used to getting her own way; she doesn't know how to accept it, when someone denies her what she wants, and this is a perfect example of that.

She wants you to be with her, and you ending things with her, hasn't gone down that well with her.

I just feel sad for her, because I wouldn't want to let you go either," she said sincerely.

* * *

Arthur pulled back slightly to look at Gwen.

He stared at her in wonderment.

"You are an amazing woman Guinevere.

You were almost assaulted by…that…crazy woman, and yet still, you are unable to say a bad word about her. Instead you actually defend her actions by explaining what you believe to be her problem.

How do you do it Guinevere?

How do you look past people's faults and see the good in them?

It just seems to come so natural to you, and that is another reason why I love you.

You will never have to worry about me leaving, unless you really want me to," he said honestly.

* * *

Gwen smiled then, and kissed his nose softly.

"That will never happen.

I've waited a long time to be with you, and unless it's an act of divine intervention, you're stuck with me," she said playfully.

* * *

Arthur smiled in a sweet boyish way.

"Couldn't be a better person for me to be stuck with," he said as he nuzzled her nose with his.

* * *

 **As usual, this ended up going in a different direction to what I had planned. I hope it was good enough.**


	8. Chapter 8

**As usual, thank you to those who took the time to review, to those who listed this as one of their favourite stories, to those who followed, and those who are still with me on this. I've changed the rating, just as I did for my other story 'The Perfect Set-up.' I'm not sure how good this chapter is, but here goes…**

* * *

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

Arthur pulled his car into the parking lot of St. Thomas' Hospital, and drove to the spot where Gwen's car was located.

After spotting it, he brought his car to a stop in the spot next to it, exited, and went around to the passenger side, to help her out.

He took her bag and escorted her to the driver's side of her car.

Just before she got in, he drew her to him, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"It's going to be very hard for me to fall asleep when I get home," he said quietly.

Gwen felt the same way, but she tried to be brave, and attempted to make light of the situation.

"I seriously doubt that.

After what we…what you…you know… you must be exhausted, because you did all of the work, so I think as soon as your head hit the pillow, you will…"

She was silenced by Arthur's warm lips, stopping her from rambling on.

* * *

After a few moments, he pulled back, and smiled cheekily at her.

"What?" she asked.

He pecked her lips again, and told her,

"You.

I think you're very adorable when you ramble, and I love the fact that I just got to cut you off…with a kiss."

Gwen ducked her head shyly, and chuckled to herself.

"I understand what you meant, and although that's true, it's the fact that, knowing you were in my room…my bed, and we shared something so special, now that we can finally be together, makes it hard for me not to have you there…with me.

Not to mention, your sweet scent will be there, driving me crazy all night, but at least I'll have that," he said honestly.

* * *

Gwen was entranced.

She looked at the handsome man standing in front of her, a man she easily thought of as the most beautiful man she has ever met, and melted.

The honesty, and love looking back at her so intensely, filled her heart and warmed her soul, and gave her a sense of completeness.

"Oh Arthur, it's going to be hard for me too.

These few hours that we've spent together, have been so wonderful, and it makes me look forward to much more wonderful times with you," she said softly.

She kissed him then, and after a few minutes, they parted for breath, and they stood with foreheads touching, wrapped in a loving embrace.

* * *

Over at Vivian's home, she had just parked her car, and was making her way to her room.

She marched through the house, and entered her room, slamming the door behind her.

As she flung herself on the bed, the events of the night came flooding back to her, and Arthur's face loomed in front of her.

In the time that she had come to know him, she had never seen him that angry, and it scared her and also angered her, to know that it was over another woman and not her.

* * *

Her thoughts drifted to the way Arthur was holding Gwen, as they kissed passionately, and she could tell that it wasn't just a fling or a dalliance, because it was

clearly written all over his face, he was deeply in love…not with her, but… with Gwen.

She knew she would never stand a chance, or anyone for that matter, but as scared as she was, and as hurt as she was, she resolved that no one has the right to deny her what she wanted.

A renewed spirit washed over her, as she sat thinking about her resolution, and just how her previous plan, had failed so spectacularly.

She debated internally about her next course of action, what it would be, and how to carry it out.

* * *

An hour and a half later, she smiled to herself, as she rose from her bed, and started to change.

 _'Arthur has a jealous steak and I am going to make damn sure_ _he gets an eye-full of things to make him very jealous._

 _When I am through with the two of them, they will never want to see each other again, and then I can_ _be there for him, lending him a sympathetic ear, comforting him, so much so, that he will want me, only me,'_ she thought to herself.

She sauntered off to her closet, where she kept her collection of scandalous lingerie, that she had bought to entice Arthur, but to no avail.

She rifled through them absent-mindedly, and made a note to herself to go shopping in anticipation of having Arthur back in her life.

In her crazy head, she pictured herself with Arthur, as he ripped her lingerie off, and made passionate love to her.

This thought elicited a smile, so she closed the lid, continued to change, and readied herself for bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur had just wished Gwen goodnight for the third time.

Each time they said goodnight, no one moved, and they ended up kissing.

On the third try, Arthur, kissed her forehead, and told her,

"If we continue like this,

I'm going to take you away from here and back to my home, because I already miss you, and I'm still here."

Gwen felt warm all of a sudden, as Arthur's intense stare held her in place.

"If that happens, you'll get no argument from me, because I'd go willingly, but yeah, you're right, I should go, that way I could speak to my parents first thing in the morning," she said kindly.

* * *

Arthur lifted her hands to his lips and kissed them softly, because he didn't trust himself to kiss her again.

He could feel a particular part of his body stirring, as if it was being rouse from sleep, and he chuckled to himself.

He saw her puzzled look, and smiling sweetly, he indicated with his eyes, the reason for his re-action.

Gwen didn't get it at first, so Arthur pulled her to him, wrapping her in his muscular arms, and as her body slotted into place with his, she felt it.

* * *

"Oh," she said, as her eyes grew wide with realization.

As it is, she had very limited knowledge when it came to sex, but studying during her college years, provided her with a fair amount of information on the human anatomy, and she knows that Arthur is well armed.

There will never be complaints from her, and if her first experience is anything to go by, her satisfaction is guaranteed, every time.

* * *

Her thoughts drifted to their intimate activities that happened earlier, and Arthur's beautiful, fit body, including his manhood, which she thought was just as

beautiful as him.

She remembers the way it felt, the way it looked, and she pictured herself kissing it and… she was brought out of her thoughts by Arthur telling her,

"You see what you do to me Guinevere?

All of these years of wanting you, to kiss you, make love to you, and now I can…just kissing you creates these feelings, and makes my body re-act this way.

One would never think that…that part of me was active a couple of hours ago.

That's why I must let you go, because if you stay and kiss me like before, I won't be able to stop myself from taking you back to my place, and ravishing you."

* * *

Gwen felt as though her knees would buckle, and she would fall to the ground, but Arthur's firm hold on her, provided her with stability.

She knew Arthur meant every word he said, because she could see the honesty as well as the lust, in his clear blues eyes, as they held her warm chocolate orbs, and she was proud and scared, knowing that she had the ability to make him this way.

She stood on her toes, and placed a loving kiss on his lips.

As she came down, she whispered to him,

"I should go.

Sweet dreams my love.

I love you."

* * *

Arthur's heart swelled with love as he looked into Gwen's eyes.

He pecked her lips, and cupped her cheeks, gently rubbing them with his thumbs, as he softly told her,

"Goodbye my love.

I love you…so much, my sweet Guinevere, and I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

At that they finally parted, and Arthur waited until she was inside, and he heard what sounded like a bolt slide into place, before he left.

* * *

On the inside of Gwen's house, she walked dreamily to her room, and after placing her bag on the floor, she fell back onto her bed, and smiled to herself.

She was there for all of ten minutes, just thinking about the events of the day, when she heard her mother's voice calling softly for her.

"Gwen! Gwennie!

Is that you love?"

* * *

Gwen sat up.

She was surprised to know that her mum was still up, but judging by what was to take place that day, and the special heart-to-heart they shared

in the kitchen, not to mention, her knowing that she was going to Arthur's, she realised that she really shouldn't be that surprised.

"I'm here mum," she called softly.

Her mum entered then, and walked quietly over to her, and embraced her.

"What was that for," she asked her mother.

Gwen's mother released her, and sat beside her on the bed.

She exhaled audibly, and taking her daughter's hand in hers, she replied,

"I'm just so glad that you are alright, and that everything worked out sweetheart.

After our talk this morning, I felt a bit worried for you, and I almost told your father everything, as I was so distracted.

It was only when you called, to say you were with Arthur, and you were going round to his, that I felt genuine relief.

So, with that said, how did it go with him tonight?

I imagine you had lots to talk about."

* * *

Gwen felt herself blushing, so she lowered her head, and started playing with her mother's fingers, as a way of hiding her face.

As close as they were, there was no way that she was going to tell her mother, that she and Arthur ended up making love.

"Well, after I hung up from you, we took Arthur's car to his place, where he had dinner waiting for us, so we sat and ate, talked…you know…cleared the air, admitted stuff…and then we got to know each other a little more," she said.

A contented sigh escaped her mum's lips, and she found herself in another embrace, as her mother told her,

"I'm so happy for you Gwen, and Arthur of course.

You two deserve happiness, and if he loves you half as much as I can tell you love him, I know you two will make it."

* * *

Gwen lifted her head then, and her eyes softened as she looked into her mother's beautiful kind face.

"Oh mum, tonight was so wonderful.

It exceeded all of my expectations, and I was overwhelmed by the love that Arthur felt for me…love that he felt for years.

I feel extremely happy, and I have to be honest with you,

I…um…I didn't want to leave him mum; I wanted to stay there and be with him.

I feel…I feel as though we've been apart for too long, and I want to spend every second of every minute with him.

Am I wrong for feeling that way mum?" she finished by asking.

* * *

Tears pooled in Mary-Ann Johnson's eyes, as she listened to her wonderful daughter.

"You amaze me Gwen.

You always seem to worry about what other people think, when it's you that need the attention.

You've been miserable and sad, for the longest time, and although Lance might have sensed it, he was happy when you were not.

You put on a brave face for everyone, including Arthur, and after a while, you let yourself believe that everything is fine, even though it's not, but the minute you were given a chance to enjoy yourself for once, and be with the man you love, you are worrying about your actions.

Lance wants you to be happy, otherwise he wouldn't have ended things, so all you need to do, is to think about what you want, and go after it.

I'm sure you heard that before.

All I want, is for you, to think about your happiness for a change love, so take your rest, and as soon as you're up and ready, come and talk to your father and

me, okay.

Goodnight my darling," she said kindly.

* * *

Gwen sat with her eyes glued to her mother's, as she spoke to her.

She felt relieved and happy, as she allowed her mum's words to sink in.

She embraced her mother and softly told her,

"Thank you mum, you're the best.

I love you very much.

I'll come and find you and daddy in the morning."

* * *

Later as she was lying in bed, her thoughts drifted to Arthur, and she wondered what he was doing.

 _'I wonder if Arthur is sleeping. Tonight was…wow! I can't_ _believe we made love._

 _It was everything I thought it would be and more. Arthur really love me, and I love him,'_ she thought to herself.

Her thoughts suddenly drifted to Vivian, and the spectacle she made of herself.

She recalls the look on her face, after she saw Arthur and her embracing and kissing passionately at the door.

She thought about the threats she made, and although they rattled her, she knew that Arthur would be there to help thwart Vivian's efforts, should they arise.

In the short time that she had come to know Vivian, she had always thought her to be spoiled and empty-headed, which says a lot, because Gwen never knew

herself to be a person to cast judgement on others, but after seeing the way Vivian operates, she made the exception.

She knows that Vivian will not give up easily, but as long as Arthur loves her, and still wants her, she will fight to the finish.

* * *

As she was about to close her eyes, she heard her phone vibrating, and remembering that she hadn't turned it on completely, she picked it up, and a smile lit up

her beautiful face, when she saw who was calling her.

"Arthur," she said happily.

"How are you my love?" he asked quietly. Gwen smiled sweetly at the sentiment.

"I'm fine. How about you?" she asked in reply.

She felt him hesitate for a moment, before he answered.

"Let's see shall we.

I finally got to be with the woman that has ruled my heart for years, and she gave me her most precious gift, which I will cherish until the day I die.

I have never been happier, and the only thing that would make this more perfect, is having you here, lying in my arms."

* * *

Gwen chuckled at his long-winded answer, but she really felt as though she could listen to him talk for hours.

There was so much that she loved about him, and she hoped that one day she would gather the courage to tell him.

"That's sweet of you Arthur.

I wish I was there with you too, but you know what, I spoke briefly with my mum tonight.

She wanted to know how everything went between the two of us, but I obviously couldn't tell her everything, so I expressed to her, that I really wanted to stay over at yours, because I found it hard to leave you.

After I told her that, I felt guilty...about Lance…but she set me straight, and told me to think about what I want for a change, and go after it.

She also told me that Lance wants me to be happy, and that is why he ended things, and I believe her," she said.

* * *

Arthur listened as Gwen spoke to him about her talk with her mother.

He somehow felt happy that she had her mother to confide in, besides Morganna of course, and it warmed him.

After he had returned home, and seeing no sign of Vivian, he found himself in a good mood.

As he entered his room, the first thing that greeted him, was the lingering scent of Gwen's perfume, and he was taken back to what took place earlier in the night between the two of them.

He changed for bed, and although they had changed the soiled sheets, her sweet scent remained on the pillows.

He inhaled deeply; as he took the pillow that she was resting her head on, while they were engrossed in their intimate activities, and hugged it to him.

 _'God I miss her._

 _I wonder if she is asleep yet._

 _When this_ _day started, I never thought it would end this way._

 _Being with her, made all of the dreams I had of the two of us making love, pale in comparison._

 _The way her_ _beautiful body felt beneath me…her breasts…her skin…her lips…everything, was perfect. I need to call her,'_ he thought internally.

* * *

"Have you taken her advice, you know, to think about what you want?" he asked tentatively.

Gwen sighed audibly.

"Yes, though I really didn't have to think that hard.

I've always known," she said quietly. Arthur pressed further.

"What do you want Guinevere?" he softly asked.

Gwen smiled to herself, as she listened to him, because she could just imagine his handsome face, plastered with worry.

"You.

I've always wanted you Arthur."

* * *

Arthur released the breath he had been holding, and genuine relief flooded him.

He wasn't quite sure what he was expecting, because she's already told him that she loves him, but hearing her say it like that, brought a sense of security to him.

He swallowed hard, and said to her,

"I'm so happy you said that, because, for years you're the only woman I've ever wanted or needed Guinevere.

I could kick myself for not letting you know how I felt about you, when I think of all the time we've lost by being apart.

I'm never going to let anyone or anything come between us ever again."

* * *

Gwen could hear the passion in Arthur's beautiful voice, and it melted her.

This is a man that any woman would give anything to be with, a man who is part heir to a very lucrative company, a man who can get any woman he wanted, and the fact that he loves her and wants her, overwhelmed her.

"Oh Arthur, you're all I've ever wanted too, and you don't know how many times, I've regretted not saying anything to you.

I'm so happy right now, that I just want to move forward with you, and leave all of our folly in the past, where it should be," she said thoughtfully.

* * *

Arthur exhaled loudly and a smile lit up his handsome face as he listened to the love of his life.

He was overcome with love for her in that moment and it scared him a little, because the power she had over him, could either bring him exceeding joy, or a disastrous downfall.

Judging by the feelings in his heart, and the way she has conducted her life thus far, he honestly believes that he was in good hands, or rather, the best hands.

"Me too Guinevere.

I think the biggest challenge for us right now, is Vivian, because she seems bent on making trouble for us.

I don't know what she has cooked up in that crazy head of hers, but I can assure you Guinevere, you have nothing to worry about, just leave her to me," he said in a serious tone.

* * *

They chatted for a while longer, making dates and plans to spend time together, and just before they each hung up, Gwen said to Arthur,

"I hate to go, but I have to say goodnight love, otherwise I won't wake in time to speak to my parents, and also there's work, so… good night Arthur, I love you, always."

* * *

Arthur too didn't want to go, but he understood completely, because he also had to go to work.

"I know what you mean love, because I have to be up for work tomorrow also.

I love you my sweet Guinevere, so much.

Pleasant dreams my love," he said kindly.

At that they both hung up, and finally tried to get some sleep.

* * *

 **I hope it was good enough.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you as always to those who took the time to review, any new followers, any one who has added this on their list of favourites, and to those who are still with me on this, and 'The Perfect Set-up'.**

* * *

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

Gwen marveled at the week that had just passed.

It was a whirlwind week.

The morning after the night that Arthur had seen her home, she had gone to her parents' room, and asked to speak to them. They invited her in, and just like when she was a child, and had a bad dream, they made room for her on their bed, sandwiched between them.

She was a bit nervous at first, seeing as her father was also present and he was in the dark as to what was going on.

Her father reached for her hand, rubbing it gently, and he spoke softly asking her,

"What can we do for you sweetheart?"

Gwen looked at her mother, making eye contact, and with an encouraging nod from her; she cleared her throat nervously and began to speak.

* * *

Her parents listened as she spoke about her first meeting with Morganna, and then later meeting Arthur and his best friends.

At some points her father registered mild surprise on his kind, handsome face, whereas, her mother who had heard it before, smiled encouragingly, showing her it was okay to go on.

* * *

She came to the present, where she spoke about making up her mind to end things with Lance, only for him to beat her to it, as he broke things off.

She also spoke about Arthur ending things with Vivian, meeting her at the hospital just as she came off work, and her subsequently going over to his place, to have what she termed, a 'long overdue talk'.

* * *

Since she was putting everything out in the open, she mentioned Vivian, her actions, and the threats she made, which elicited a surprised gasp from her

mother, and what Arthur said to Vivian, as he warned her to keep her distance.

She finished off by telling them, looking pointedly at her father,

"This is the happiest I've been in a long time.

I've always felt that way around Arthur, but even more so now…he makes me feel happy, loved beyond reason, cherished even.

Last night…I didn't want to leave him…It was so hard for me to part with him, because…after being miserable for such a long time, wishing and hoping…

things will change, I just wanted…"

She was gently pulled into her father's arms, as he enveloped her petite frame in a warm, loving hug.

* * *

Gwen's father Tom listened with rapt attention as she poured her heart out to him and her mother.

He felt hurt and guilty for not knowing what his daughter was going through over the past few months.

He had noticed her being a bit withdrawn, and she always seemed tired, but he put it all down to her work as a nurse.

He ran is hand up and down her arm in a soothing manner, as his eyes became misty.

"God, my dear sweet Gwennie.

I had no idea you were going through…such…turmoil.

Sometimes when I saw you turn in at night and it's early, I tell myself that, maybe the long hours, coupled with the late nights you sometimes work, must be wearing you down.

You could have easily slipped into a depressive state, with disastrous results…I am so grateful and happy that it didn't turn out that way," he said, relief flooding him.

* * *

As he hugged his daughter to him, a thought occurred to him,

"Did you know about this, or had any idea of what's been going on Mary-Ann?" he asked, as his eyes held his wife's.

She nodded her head slightly in the affirmative, and a hurt look briefly flashed across her husband's face.

Gwen sensed the slight tension between her parents, and she decided to speak up, to diffuse the situation.

"Don't be cross with mum daddy, because she only found out yesterday morning.

I sought her out, because I was feeling overwhelmed, and I know that she would give me her honest opinion, not that you wouldn't, but at that time, I really needed mum.

I asked her not to tell you, because I wanted to tell you myself, and…let's face it daddy, you…um…you always tell me what I want to hear, regardless of the situation," she said quietly.

* * *

Tom Johnson looked at his daughter and then his wife.

He was speechless for a few seconds, because he knew his daughter was right.

He could never discipline Gwen when she was growing up, because she was always his 'princess' and his wife was left to be the disciplinarian, to dole out any punishment their daughter might have warranted at the time.

His face softened as he gazed upon the two women he loved more than anything in the world.

"I'm not cross love, I was a bit hurt, but you are right about me, and now that you've explained it, I couldn't agree with you more, mum is great at giving advice…very wise…and very fair," he said kindly.

* * *

He pulled his daughter and his wife in a warm hug, and kissed each of their heads.

"I love you both so much, and nothing matters to me more than your happiness," he said honestly.

He released them gently, and turning to his daughter, he told her,

"I am happy that everything worked out in the end, and I'm extremely happy for you, and Arthur, it just shows that good things come to those who wait, and in your case, to good people.

Lance deserves some praise, because he finally took stock of everything, and did what was best for everyone involved, even if it was at his expense.

From what I gather, and mostly from you, because I've only been in his presence for a couple of times, both very short, Arthur seems to be a good man.

I like him already, although I've yet to really know him, because he loves you.

He chose to be with you, and by your account, he will defend you if need be.

All I ask is that you bring him round so that we can really get to know him, maybe to dinner, before we leave for our trip, as a start."

* * *

After the big talk with her parents, Gwen was feeling much happier, because it felt as though a burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

She however told them shyly, that she would most likely be staying over at Arthur's during the nights, but as she loved and respected them, she would always let them know, especially if she is leaving work to go there.

Her parents were accepting, and they told her as much.

"We were young and in love too sweetheart, and seeing as you both missed out being with each other before, we completely understand that you will want to spend as much time as you both could with each other," her father said kindly.

Her mother kissed her cheek then, and told her,

"Thank you for being honest with us love.

All that matters to us is your happiness, just remember that you can come to us anytime, we are always here for you."

Her father looked at her, and his eyes softened at the tears that were gathered in her beautiful brown eyes.

He stroked her cheek gently, and said,

"I always knew you would grow up to be an amazing woman, and not once in my life have I ever been disappointed by you or your actions, so yeah, what your mother said, anytime love, we are here, always."

* * *

After the three of them had shed a few tears, they set about their business, with Gwen calling Arthur, and both of her parents continuing their sorting and

packing, for their up-coming trip.

* * *

Within two days of the call to Arthur, the dinner was set for that night.

Gwen had shyly asked Arthur about his likes and dislikes pertaining to food, and he had reliably informed her, that he was only allergic to shell fish.

So on the night of the dinner, Arthur arrived promptly, looking as though he should be on the front cover of a magazine, as he was clad in a blue buttoned down shirt, dark jeans, and smelling just as good as he looked.

Gwen had answered the door, and was rendered speechless as she gazed upon her beloved.

After a few seconds, Arthur leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips, and quietly said to her,

"I gather by your expression that I look presentable enough, so I think that means I'm allowed to stay."

At that, the trance that Gwen was lost in, broke and she ducked her head in embarrassment.

Arthur lifted her chin and looked down into her up-turn face, smiling his sweet boyish smile, as he told her,

"Never be embarrassed for looking me over, I'm yours, everything I have, and everything I am, is yours, and I can assure you, I have no qualms about perusing your beautiful body with my eyes, or…whatever, so feel free anytime.

I love you Guinevere, and you look absolutely beautiful.

This is going to be a very long night, and I honestly don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off of you, in front of your parents."

* * *

Gwen looked shyly down at herself.

She is clad in a spaghetti strap, printed maxi dress, with slits on both sides going up to about knee high, that is molded to the shape of her beautiful body, and her wild curls seemingly tamed, were hanging free around her shoulders, and down her back.

She smiled shyly, as she blushed under Arthur's intense stare.

"Thank you Arthur, you look really handsome," she kissed him then and further said,

"I love you too. Shall we?"

He nodded yes, so she took his hand, and turned around, heading for the living room where they were to meet her parents, giving him full view of the back of her dress.

* * *

Arthur almost got a heart-attack as she turned, and he stopped suddenly, the words

"Have mercy,"

Coming from him, causing her to look back at him worriedly.

"What is it?" she asked; worry clear in her melodic voice.

He tugged her closer to him, and leaning down so as to speak directly in her ears, he asked,

"Are you trying to kill me Guinevere, or make your dad toss me out on my ass for behaving inappropriate with you, at his home?"

Gwen was lost.

Frowning, she looked at Arthur in complete bewilderment, and as she was about to ask him what he is speaking about, he spoke again.

"Your dress…your back…Oh God…how am I to get through dinner…with your parents present…after seeing how sexy you look from behind?"

Realization dawned on Gwen then, and she blushed profusely.

The rear of her dress is criss-crossed from the middle of her back, going all the way down to just above her bum, leaving her beautiful caramel back on full display.

She smiled at him, and pecking his lips, she tugged gently on his arm, as she kindly told him,

"You'll be fine love, you can show me how much you appreciate my dress later.

So come on, my parents are probably there by now."

* * *

Arthur leaned in for another kiss then, which caused a groan to escape his lips, as she gently pulled away to continue on their way, but held up his finger

indicating that he needed a minute or two, as he looked pointedly down at his pants.

* * *

After a while, they entered the living room, where they met her parents, as they had just came down from their room, and after some introductions and a few

drinks, they headed to the dinning room for their dinner.

* * *

Gwen sat comfortably on the floor in Arthur's bedroom, separating laundry for washing, as she happily remembered the events of the past week.

She recalls the dinner, and how wonderful it had been, to sit with the three people she loved dearly, and the great conversation, they all had.

She remembers how easily Arthur and her parents got on, as they chatted about almost any subject, including his work, his family, and her.

Later as they were about to leave for his home, her mother pulled her aside, as Arthur and her father were still in conversation about football, and told her,

"Gwen love, Arthur is a delightful young man with a good head on his shoulders.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of you.

Anyone can see how much he loves you, and that makes me truly happy.

I think you will have to compete with your father for him anytime he comes over though, because he seems to be quite taken with him. If there is one thing your dad likes, it's football, and I can see Arthur is into it also."

They both shared a laugh, just as the two men walked in with curious looks on their faces.

* * *

After she had finished sorting the laundry, she got up and headed to the fridge to get a drink.

It was her day off, and she decided to spend it at Arthur's, while he was away at work.

She has been staying over now for the past six nights, and Arthur gave her free reign to do as she pleased, so she decided to do some laundry, and cook dinner for them.

So after putting the clothes to wash, she headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Afterwards, she consulted with the butler, and the both of them decided she should go with the One-pan glazed rack of lamb with spiced-red onions and potatoes, but he then informed her that he would have to go to the grocer to get a few of the ingredients they didn't have.

* * *

Gwen being a kind soul, told him she would make the trip to the grocery store, and asked if he would kindly put the lamb out to thaw for her.

Andre, the butler, bowed unceremoniously to her and said,

"My pleasure, my lady," to which Gwen laughed and said,

"Why thank you, kind sir."

She exited the kitchen where she picked up her bag, checked for her phone, keys and purse, and made her way to the door.

As she reached it, she called for Andre, to tell him she was going.

He met her at the door just as she opened it, and continuing with their light camaraderie, he lifted her hand, placing a light kiss on it, before he telling her,

"Safe travels my lady."

Gwen smiled sweetly at him, and she touched his shoulder lightly, telling him,

"Chivalrous, I just bet you have a way with the ladies, good sir,"

With that she turned and left, but neither of them saw Vivian as she hid behind her car, and snapped away on her phone.

* * *

She watched as Gwen got into her car, and headed the opposite way. A thought occurred to her, so she jumped into her car, and followed Gwen.

* * *

On the way to the grocery store, Gwen was pleasantly recalling what had happened on reaching Arthur's home, after the dinner with her parents.

She remembers, how quickly, but cautiously Arthur had driven to his home, and the smoldering looks, he was 'secretly' giving her.

Chuckling to herself, she remembers the haphazard way he had parked, and the speed at which he had got out of the car, to come around to her side, to help her out.

She remembers as she exited the car, the scorching kiss he hurriedly placed on her lips, as if he was giving her a sample of what was to come later.

* * *

As she changed lanes, she spotted a car a few lengths behind her that seemed to be mimicking her every move, and although she thought it odd, she discarded

it from her thoughts.

She continued reminiscing, as she headed to her destination.

She blushed as she recalled the moment she stepped through the door of Arthur's house. She had just barely registered the click of the lock, when she felt herself being pulled into his strong muscular arms, and his full soft lips crashed onto hers, as he proceeded to kiss her breathless.

* * *

As they parted, he took a few seconds to look into her eyes, and she remembers the way his eyes darkened as he stared intensely at her.

He leaned in then, close to her ear and whispered in a tense but seductive tone,

"I want you so much Guinevere."

* * *

Gwen shivered as his warm breath tickled her ear, and before she could answer, she found herself being lifted off the ground bridal style, so she snuggled into

his sturdy chest, and inhaled his sweet masculine scent.

Upon entering the bedroom, he placed her gently on her feet, and held her hand, as he slowly turned her around to fully appreciate her in her sexy attire.

He stood behind her, and placed his large hands on her tiny waist, bringing her to him, so that he could kiss her lovely brown shoulders, the way he wanted to all night.

* * *

After he had his fill of her shoulders and back, he stepped away from her and started undressing.

Gwen missed his warmth immediately.

She turned around and found herself staring at him as he took off his buttoned down shirt, revealing a snug fitting black undershirt, tucked into his dark jeans.

She took in the way his muscles moved as he unfastened his belt, and pulled it from his pants.

As if in a trance, she walked steadily to him, and ran her hands all over his broad back, causing him to still his movements and turn to face her.

A soft gasp escaped her lips as she took in the sight of his broad muscular chest with the shirt molded to it, highlighting his toned flat stomach.

Her hands ghosted over his chest, as if she was afraid to touch him, but he held her hands firmly, and placed them onto it, encouraging her to run her two hands all over its solid structure.

* * *

A glance in her rear-view mirror broke her from her current reverie, as she eyed the car suspiciously.

An un-easy feeling crept over, but she shook it off, and instead, tried focusing on Arthur's handsome face, as she continued reminiscing.

* * *

Blushing again, she recalls how his jaw dropped as he ran his hand over her round bottom, only to discover, that she was completely bare underneath her dress.

That discovery seemed to fuel his drive, as he laid her gently on the bed, and went on to kiss every part of her soft beautiful skin, that was exposed to him, including her womanhood, and then later, lying beneath his large frame, still clad in her dress with her breasts exposed, and him, burying his manhood deeply into her, as he drove relentlessly into her soaked womanhood.

* * *

As she neared her destination, she remembers the explosive climax they both had, after she had completely surrendered to Arthur, allowing him to brand her as

his and his alone.

His voice rang clear in her mind, as she remembers him growling and calling out her name, as his thrusts got harder, faster and deeper.

At that point, she was clinging desperately to his broad back, as he hit that special spot repeatedly, causing her to writhe uncontrollably beneath him as she fell

helplessly into the sea of ecstasy.

He followed moments later, as he hunched his back, and drove into her, claiming her in mind, body and soul.

* * *

She entered the parking lot of the grocery store, and walked to the front with the intention of going in, but what she really wanted to do, was to secretly spy on

the car that was behind her, to see if it the driver would pull into the parking lot also.

She stood there, waiting and peeking every few seconds, but the car did not appear.

What she didn't know however, was the driver, Vivian, had decided to slow down and give her time to park and enter the store, so as to remain undetected.

* * *

Gwen eventually got tired of waiting, so after a few minutes, and she didn't see the car, she entered the store, and set about looking for the items that she

came for.

She wandered the aisles, looking at other stuff, along the way, until she came to a magazine rack, and heard a familiar voice calling her name.

She looked up, and her eyes met an old high school acquaintance, by the name of Max Helios.

She smiled as he came closer, and opened his arms, inviting her in his warm embrace.

A few seconds passed before they parted, and Gwen began to fire questions at him, wanting to know everything.

"How have you been Max?

Are you still into sports?

Where were you all of this time?

How come you never kept in contact?

Did you know my best friend Morganna had the biggest crush on you, when we were in high school?"

* * *

Helios threw his head back and laughed heartily, and Gwen couldn't help but to join in.

"You still have the ability to amaze me Gwen.

There's a food court a few aisles over, I would very much like it if you could join me for a cuppa or two," he said kindly.

Gwen couldn't pass up the opportunity to catch up with her one time friend, so she placed her hand in his out-stretched one, and headed over to the area he had specified.

Again, neither of the two saw the blonde woman, as she whipped out her phone and snapped away.

* * *

 **This chapter completely got away from me, but I think it might be for the best, at least I hope so. Anyway I hope it was good enough.**


	10. Chapter 10

**As usual, thank you to those that took the time to review, and to those who are still with me on this. The next chapter should contain a bit more action than this one. Here goes…**

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

Gwen was having a great time catching up with her old high school acquaintance, Max Helios. They sat sipping tea and chatting about all of the things they got up to in high school.

The topic fell on Morganna, and Max asked her, "So, how has Morganna been?" Gwen smiled as she thought about her best friend.

"She's been doing great actually. She's into the family's business, as expected, and she and I have remained great friends," she happily said.

Max nodded his approval.

"That's wonderful to hear, you two were like sisters back in high school, and it's really good to hear you're still great friends. Is she married? Kids?" he asked tentatively.

Smiling, Gwen patted his hand softly and replied,

"No, she's currently single, and she doesn't have any kids. Maybe you should give her a call; she'll be thrilled to hear from you." Max raised his cup to her and smiled.

"Maybe I will," he said.

* * *

The two friends continued to chat, and the subject fell on Gwen.

"So, what about you? Are you with anyone at the moment?" he quietly asked. Gwen couldn't help but to smile.

"As a matter of fact I am. Morganna's brother Arthur. I'm sure you remember him from school," she happily replied. Max wasn't surprised, and his expression puzzled Gwen.

"How long did it take you two to finally get together?" he asked knowingly.

Gwen eyed him curiously, and then the pieces began to slot into place. She raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"You knew about our feelings for each other?" she asked. Max barked a laugh and took a sip of his tea.

"Of course I knew, at least back then. I wasn't part of your circle, but I knew how Arthur felt about you. Everyone knew. We weren't really friends, Arthur and I, but we respected each other, as rivals. He was very competitive when it came to sports, and so was I, but he was also very good, especially at soccer.

We've clashed on the field many times, but it was all in the name of sports…you know…for bragging rights. I'm really happy to hear that you guys are together, finally," he said sincerely.

* * *

Gwen beamed at her friend. It seems as though there were a lot of things she wasn't aware of back then.

"Well it took us a while, and right now we're still in the beginning stages, in fact we've only been together for a week," she shyly said.

She went on to enlighten Max about some of the events leading up to how she and Arthur finally ended up together, as they sat comfortably drinking their tea.

After a while, she checked the time and realised that she should be heading back to Arthur's, so just as she was about to bring their little catching up session to an end, there was a tremendous crash.

* * *

Vivian was still on the 'job'.

She smiled to herself as she snapped away.

She watched Gwen and her male companion sat drinking tea and chatting as if they were the best of friends.

Somehow, she felt as though she knew the man, because he came across as someone she had met before, but she just couldn't place him.

In any case, she didn't care; her only interest was to take pictures of Gwen in compromising positions, or being overly friendly with men.

* * *

She tried to be discreet and inched closer with the intention of eavesdropping on the conversation between Gwen and the man, but not paying attention; she walked right into a planter and knocked it over.

It landed with a loud crash, causing heads to turn, including Gwen's and Max's.

She turned quickly attempting to walk away undetected, but a security officer appeared in front of her, and she pasted a flirty smile on her face, batting her eyelids all the while.

In a tiny helpless voice, she said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see it. Forgive my clumsiness kind sir."

* * *

On hearing her saying she was sorry, and seeing her looking so helpless, the security officer said,

"It's okay ma'am. No harm done. I'll get someone to take care of it, so you can continue on your way." Vivian smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much," she said exuberantly. With that, she made a hasty retreat and exited the store.

* * *

At the same time, Gwen and Max had re-started their conversation, and she was actually in the process of saying goodbye to him.

"It was really good to see you Max. We can't let this go though, we should keep in touch. Maybe at some point we could all get together and have dinner or drinks, something, because I would really like you to get to know Arthur better. Besides, those guys that were part of my circle, according to you, are still around and we're still great friends, and I'm sure Morganna would love to see you. What do you say?" she finished.

* * *

It amazed Max to hear that everyone in that particular group had remained friends up to this day.

He remembers that they all used to look out for each other, and the guys were very protective of the girls.

"I think that can be arranged. It would be great to see everyone and of course to see Morganna. I might be able to entice Arthur to play a little soccer, to see if he still has it," he said playfully.

Gwen chuckled softly at the prospect of Arthur playing soccer. It wasn't that she didn't think he could still play, he still does, whenever he got the time, and that is essentially the problem, he's a very busy man.

"I can assure you Max, he still has it, and if he does find the time, he's going to show you just how good he is," she said proudly.

Max laughed loudly, and as he pulled Gwen into an embrace, he told her,

"We'll see about that when the time comes, my dear sweet Gwen. It was good seeing you, and I had a great time reminiscing and catching up with you. Shall we exchange numbers then?"

Gwen was already taking out her phone, so nodding; she gave him her number and took his.

"This way we'll be able to keep in contact with each other. I'll take my leave now Max. It was really good to see you again, and I hope we will be able to do this again soon, with the others of course," she cheerfully said.

They bid each other good bye then, and Gwen hurried off to finish picking up the stuff she needed, along with some other things.

* * *

Arthur arrived home after a trying day at the office. He was swamped with meetings the whole day and barely had time to eat anything.

The house seemed quiet but smelt wonderful.

He smiled as he remembered that his lovely girlfriend is there.

Dropping his keys on the table by the door, he walked towards his room, softly calling for her.

"Guinevere! Are you in here love?" he asked.

On hearing Arthur calling for her, Gwen exited the bathroom and entered the bedroom, where she met him coming towards her.

Smiles broke out on both faces, as they locked eyes with each other, and Gwen walked straight into his waiting arms.

* * *

No words were exchanged, and they did the next natural thing, which was to kiss.

Arthur poured himself into that kiss, as he took control and kissed her slowly and deeply.

The stress of his work day melted as he wrapped her tightly in his arms and plundered her sweet mouth.

His hands began to roam all over her curvy body and as the kiss began to heat up; he lifted her off the ground and brought her legs around his hips.

He could feel his body re-acting, but he chose to ignore it for the time being and lose himself in the kiss.

* * *

Gwen was suddenly feeling hot.

Heat rose from her toes and spread throughout her body, mostly in the area of her womanhood.

She felt Arthur's arousal and she moaned into his mouth, causing him to grab her bum and squeeze it. A minute later they parted breathless and stood with foreheads touching as they gathered their breath.

* * *

After a while, Arthur pecked her lips and told her, "That is the way I'd like to be greeted when I get home from work."

Gwen giggled sweetly. She softly kissed his nose and then his lips.

"That can be arranged, although it won't be possible everyday, because I work different shifts. Aren't you going to put me down?" she asked.

Pecking her lips again, Arthur replied, "Not if I don't have to."

Gwen looked at her handsome boyfriend and his sweet smile warmed her heart, she couldn't help but to smile in return.

"That's very sweet of you, but you can't carry me around for the rest of the night, you have to eat. Which reminds me, I've made dinner for us, so I hope that you are hungry," she said kindly.

* * *

Arthur locked eyes with her again, causing her to blush at the intense look he was giving her.

"Yes I can carry you around for the rest of the night, and yes I do have to eat, but the only thing I'm hungry for…is you," he said in a low tone.

Gwen shivered at his words and desire pooled within her.

Finding her voice, she softly told him, "Soon my love. I want you to try what I've made for you, and then I'm all yours."

Arthur's handsome face retained the intense look, and he quietly asked, "Is that a promise?"

Gwen nodded yes to him, and to seal the deal, she planted a lingering kiss on his full lips, and whispered, "Promise."

With Arthur still carrying her, they departed the bedroom for the dining room to eat their dinner.

* * *

Gwen couldn't believe it.

Arthur had actually taken his seat with her in his lap.

Andre, the butler, had served their dinner on one plate, at Arthur's request, and disappeared shortly after.

They sat eating, with Gwen straddling his thighs and actually feeding him, as his hands were occupied running all over her body.

Finding it hard to concentrate in the intimate position they were in, Gwen decided to ask him about his day.

"How did it go at the office today?" she asked. Arthur cleared his mouth and took a sip of his drink. He replied.

"Tiresome. I've been in meetings the entire day, and although they were important, they were tedious. It's that time of the year when our company seeks out other professionals from different companies, mostly in the same line of work as ours, to conduct interviews and meetings with, in the hopes of granting them a franchise to act as an agent for our company and any products we represent.

We do this, so as to acquire the best in our line of business, therefore keeping our company ahead of our main competitors."

* * *

Gwen listened with rapt attention as Arthur spoke about his day.

Clearly impressed by him and his ability to handle such an important task at such a young age, she said to him,

"For what it's worth, I am really proud of you. I don't have a head for business like you, but I have every faith in you and I know your father does too. I'm just very happy that I am here for you if at any time you need to talk and de-stress from work."

Arthur drew her into a tight hug then, appreciating her kind words and really appreciating her.

"Thank you my love. You don't know how much that means to me. I'm really glad that you are here, not just tonight, but always. This dinner is delicious Guinevere. You did this all by yourself?" he finished.

Gwen could help but to smile.

"Of course I did. Andre only took the Lamb out to thaw for me, and I did all of the rest by myself. I can cook Arthur, and I'm glad you like it," she said kindly.

Arthur nodded his head in understanding, and then he realized that he didn't ask her about her day.

"Well it certainly tastes great. Tell me about your day. What have you been up to, besides cooking this fantastic dinner?" he asked.

* * *

Gwen's face brightened with excitement and she launched into how her day went.

"Well, I started the day doing laundry, and then I decided to cook you something, so I solicited Andre's help to decide on the best thing to cook for you. Some of the smaller ingredients weren't here, so I decided to make a run to the grocery store and pick them up.

Andre had offered to go, but I insisted, and you won't believe who I met there, Max Helios," she beamed.

Arthur's face took on a curious expression.

"Oh," he said.

Gwen continued.

"He invited me to sit and have a cup of tea with him, to catch up and chat about old times, so I did. He spoke of the friendly rivalry between you and him in high school, and the respect you had for each other.

We also spoke briefly about Morganna, and I asked him to meet with us…the whole gang, some time to hang out or dine together, whatever. We also exchanged numbers so that we can keep in touch, oh…he talked about soccer and wanted to know if you still had it, he thinks he can take you on I reckon."

"That's great Guinevere. Max was always a decent guy. I think he was one of the few guys that didn't try anything with you, so I never really had any quarrel with him. I believe he knew that I had feelings for you, and he respected that. It would be great to see him after all of these years, because I don't remember seeing him since high school," he said.

* * *

Gwen giggled softly, causing Arthur to raise his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"I'm sorry Arthur. It's just that when you said you believed Max knew you had feelings for me, I remembered something he asked me. He had originally asked me if I was with anyone, so I told him you, but he wasn't surprised, and the next question he asked me was, how long it took the two of us to finally get together. I couldn't believe it, and then he said he was glad that the two of us were together," he said cheerfully.

"Brilliant! We really have to organize something with him and soon. Now my love, are you finished, because I am," he said with a devilish grin on his handsome features.

Gwen shuddered at the look in his eyes, and she felt her heart-rate quicken.

"Yes love, I quite finished," she replied.

At that, Arthur scooted back from the table and as Gwen went to stand, he held her to him, standing with her as if she weighed naught, and headed to the bedroom.

He placed a scorching kiss on her lips, and pulled back to place her gently on the bed.

"Stay there," he commanded softly. Gwen smiled and replied,

"Yes master."

A dark heady feeling of possessiveness ran through him when she referred to him as master, but he gave her a loving smile and headed for the shower.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of just sitting and waiting for Arthur to come out of the shower, Gwen allowed her mind to drift to what she thought he had in store for her.

She closed her eyes and pictured the look he had in his blue eyes.

She pictured his naked sexy muscular physique, his long thick manhood standing erect with the veins pulsing, and his full soft lips as he pleasured her to the brink of insanity.

She didn't hear him enter the bedroom, neither did she register the soft moan that escaped her lips, the only thing that she felt was when Arthur lifted her legs and brought her to the edge of the bed, where he reached for her panties and pulled them off.

Her eyes flew open, as she watched him pushed her short dress up and parted her lovely legs.

She closed her eyes in anticipation, and she almost leapt from the bed when she felt him spread her wide and attached his mouth to her womanhood.

She grabbed the bed linens as Arthur ran his skilled tongue up and down and between her slick folds, and when he burrowed it deep within her wet channel.

Loud moans escaped her lips as he suckled and nibbled her soaked mound.

She grabbed his head with both hands holding him to her as he drove his tongue repeatedly into her.

"Oh God…Arthur Oh…Arthur…My God," she cried as she neared her release.

* * *

Arthur continued his sweet torture on his beloved, and just before she went over the edge, he added his finger to the mix, and she unraveled beneath his mouth.

He watched her with a satisfied smirk on his face as she rode out her release, and after her breathing began to even out, he stood before her, smiling and watched as she opened her beautiful brown eyes and smiled dreamily at him.

"Did you enjoy that my love?" he asked cautiously.

Gwen couldn't find her voice just yet, and she nodded yes to him.

He reached for her then, and helped her stand on her shaky feet as he brought her into his arms and held her tightly to him.

He lifted her face and kissed her deeply, his tongue probing and plundering her sweet mouth. Leaving her mouth, he started trailing kisses across her cheeks and jaw line as he moved down to her graceful neck, heading towards her chest.

He felt her groan as he brought his hand up to cup her breast softly. All of a sudden, the fabric of her dress became a hindrance to Arthur, and he yanked it off in one go.

Gwen deciding, that she should get in on the action, placed sucking kisses all over his neck and chest, as she too yanked the towel from around his hips.

She then dropped to the bed, sitting heavily, at the same time reaching for his throbbing manhood.

* * *

Arthur hissed as her hands made contact with his painfully erect penis, and the sheer anticipation of what she was about to do almost made him release.

He watched as she eyed him with dark hooded eyes, and brought his very hard penis to her succulent lips taking him deeply into her mouth.

"Ohhh...God Guinevere," he cried.

Watching her as she continued to draw him as deeply as she could into her mouth, he instinctively laced his hand through her wild curls, holding her head in place.

He threw his head back, as she released him, only to lick the length of him and suckle the sensitive tip.

She ran her hand in an up and down motion on him, all the while sucking and nibbling, as she gently cupped him, eliciting groans and moans from him.

After a while, She felt him grab her head firmly as he began to shake and beg her to release him.

"Ohhh…ohhh…Guin…stop…please Guinevere," he lamented.

After a few more swipes of her tongue over his penis, Gwen released him with a plop.

* * *

Arthur felt as though his knees would give out under him.

He watched as his amazing girlfriend inched her way backwards, until she was lying flat on her back in the middle of the bed, curls spread wildly over the pillow, legs parted and her lips curled in a seductive smile.

Needing no further invitation, he climbed between her legs, and dropping his hips, he entered her in one swift motion.

* * *

Meanwhile, someone, a blonde petite woman to be exact, dressed in black from head to toe, had just pushed a brown envelope with what she believed to be damning evidence, under Arthur's front door and disappeared into the night smiling to herself.

* * *

 **I hate to end this chapter like this, but the next one will most likely be continued where this one was left off. As I always say, I hope it was good enough.**


	11. Chapter 11

**My usual thanks to those who took the time to review, follow, made this one of their favourite stories and to those who are still with me on this. Thank you,** MiniManiac2996 **,** enna24 **,** Wallaruby **and** fdarcy1 **.**

 **Here goes…**

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

Vivian was in her car heading back towards her home, and feeling very proud of herself.

She was sure that the envelope with the pictures contained there in, would do some damage to Arthur and Gwen's relationship.

She chuckled to herself and thought,

' _It's only a matter of time my love. Soon you'll be back with me.'_

A sinister smile played on her lips, as she thought of the many ways she could enhance her crazy plan.

What she didn't know, was that, a spanner had been thrown into her evil works, and her plans were being derailed before they even took root.

* * *

Morganna had left work, slightly later than Arthur.

She was not required to attend the recruitment meetings with him, because she was dealing with reports and other important documents which their father had given to her. This was all part of her training, as she was being groomed, to take over the job as Chief Operations Officer one day.

One of her documents was missing, and she remembered lending it to Arthur, a few days prior, and it was still in his possession.

She decided to leave work and go to his place, to get it, and say hello to her best friend, Gwen, while there.

* * *

As she neared her brother's home, she saw a small figure in black, ran from the area of his front door, and got into a car, which was parked conveniently outside the driveway, in the dark.

She picked up on who it was right away.

"Vivian," she muttered to herself.

She then watched as Vivian carefully entered her car, took a black cap off, and drove away.

 _'I wonder what she was doing here dressed like that. What are you up to Vivian?'_ she thought to herself.

She entered the driveway, and drove right up to Arthur's front door, where she exited, taking her keys with her.

She approached the door cautiously, and realized that the house was quiet. A cheeky smile graced her lips, as she thought of what her brother and friend might be doing.

Silently, she entered the house using her spare key, and a brown envelope, lying on the floor, caught her attention. She took it up, looked it over, and realized that there was no name or address on it.

She stood there, silently pondering if she should open it, but the sight of Vivian running away from the door swam before her, and without thinking, she opened it.

Just before she took out the contents, she heard,

"Ohhh…God…Arthur." At that, she closed the flap on the envelope, silently exited the house and locked the door, smiling cheekily to herself.

As she entered her car, she remembered the document, and blushing, she decided that she would call Arthur in the morning, and ask him to bring it with him.

* * *

She made her way home then, all the while glancing at the envelope, and feeling a bit anxious.

 _'I hope I haven't taken anything important belonging to Arthur. I would hate to intrude in his personal affairs, but I have a strong feeling, that Vivian left this for him to find._

 _Gwen was there all day, and even if she wasn't, the staff was there, and they would have certainly picked up any mail that was lying on the floor._

 _This doesn't have a name or a returning address, besides, if Arthur had seen it, he would have taken it up. This has Vivian written all over it!'_ she thought to herself.

She made it home, distracted, but ready to see the contents of the envelope and find out what Vivian was up to.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur and Gwen were deep into their intimate activities.

They were currently in the process of changing positions.

He had just lifted up from off of her and got off the bed to stand beside it.

He watched as she inched her way over to him, and faced the other way, so that her back was to him.

Immediately, he began kissing her back, all the way up to her neck and running his hands over her round bum.

After a few minutes of indulging himself, he used one hand to apply slight pressure to the middle of her back, pressing down, as he stroked his erect manhood with the other.

Just before he entered her, he placed a soft kiss on each side of her bum, widened his stance, and surged into her.

"Ohhh…God…Arthur," she cried out on contact.

Arthur at that point was lost.

He wanted to take it slowly, savouring everything from this position, but he couldn't.

He found his rhythm quickly, and increased his efforts.

Feeling the need to be closer to her, he bent over her, reached for her breasts and held on to them, as he drove into her.

* * *

Gwen was feeling good, really good.

This was the first time that Arthur had actually made love to her in this position, and the new sensations were driving her wild.

She grabbed his leg in an attempt to bring him closer, but quickly let go, as his efforts increased, causing her to use both of her hands to steady herself.

"Guin-e-vere…Ohhh," he groaned.

At that, he pulled out, and hastily flipped her onto her back.

His lips were immediately on hers, probing and tasting, whilst his hands kneaded her soft breasts. After a few minutes of plundering her mouth, he placed one last scorching kiss on her lips, and re-entered her swiftly.

Hissing, he threw his hips into is movements, driving faster into her.

He growled, as he felt her inner walls shudder and tighten around his manhood, drawing him deeper, an accurate sign of her nearing her release.

He chanced a look at her, and saw her moving her head from side to side, with her mouth opened.

"Oh God Arthur, Oh God Arthur…Oh my," she cried desperately, and he drove harder.

"I need to go deeper," he ground out roughly. At that, he lifted her legs and widened them, as he continued to pound into her.

"Ohhh…yes…oh Guinevere," he cried.

Gwen couldn't hold out any longer.

The minute Arthur lifted her legs, she felt him go deeper within her, and that sweet sensitive spot he was driving at, began to take a beating, subsequently causing her to fall over the edge.

"Arthur…Oh God Arthur…Ohhh," she screamed in release.

Arthur was close.

He released her legs and held onto her hips. Roughly, he said to her,

"Keep them open for me," as he continued to drill her relentlessly. She complied willingly.

"Ohhh…Ohhh…yes Guinevere…that's it…oh God," he groaned, and his grip on her hips tightened, as he drove feverishly into her a few more times, before spilling his seed into her saturated body.

He collapsed beside her on the bed, thoroughly spent and feeling weak in the knees, as he gently pulled her into his arms.

"Are you alright my love?" he softly asked, after a while. Gwen nodded her head yes, and kissed him on his sweaty chest.

"I'm fine Arthur.

Just a bit sore around the hips, that's all love," she replied.

Arthur knew she was trying not to worry him, so being the caring man he is, he got up and took a look for himself. Other than seeing his finger prints, her hips looked a little red, and when he touched them, she didn't wince.

That to him, at least was a good sign.

"I'm so sorry Guinevere. I'll try to control my actions a bit next time.

Can I draw you a warm bath? I think it will help ease any pain that might set in," he asked quietly.

* * *

Gwen looked at the amazing man beside her. Naked, sweaty, handsome and extremely sexy, worrying about how he might have hurt her.

"Arthur, I'm fine. I'm not in any real pain.

This was caused during an act of love and passion, between the two of us, two people that love each other more than anything in this world. I have made many marks on your perfect skin, with my nails, and teeth already. These things happen, and just like me, you can get lost and very intense when we're making love. I don't want you to change anything, I love it, and I love you," she said honestly.

Arthur was floored. He brought her to him and kissed her sweetly.

"You amaze me Guinevere. I love you, and I always will. Let me see to your bath."

At that, he retreated to the bathroom, and turned on the water to draw her a warm bath. As the tub was filling, he walked back to her and asked,

"What would you like me to put in it love?" She hesitated for a beat before answering,

"I have some Lavender and Wild Flowers Oil on the sink. Four drops of that should do it. Thank you." He smiled playfully, and said,

"Yes my lady," and disappeared into the bathroom again.

After a few minutes, he appeared in the room again, and held his hand out to her.

"Ready?" he asked. Gwen got up and placing her hand in his, answered,

"Yes my Lord." At that, Arthur threw his head back and laughed heartily.

As soon as they entered the bathroom, she asked him,

"Would you like to join me? There's more than enough room for the both of us." Smiling, he replied,

"I thought you'd never ask." He lifted her into the tub, and stepped in, sitting behind her, where he drew her gently into the comfort of his arms.

* * *

Morganna was anxious and curious to find out what was in the envelope.

She went straight to her room, threw her bag on the ground, and as she sat on her bed, she took the contents from the envelope.

She looked at what was in her hands, and her face registered mild surprise. There were photos of Gwen and Arthur's butler Andre, and photos of Gwen and an old crush of hers Max Helios.

At first, she couldn't understand the reason behind the pictures, because they didn't look like anything elicit was going on, but realization dawned on her, and she saw why Vivian would want Arthur to see them.

 _'She thinks that if my brother sees these pictures, he will get jealous and start to mistrust Gwen. She wants to drive a wedge between them, and break them apart._

 _Wow! You have certainly reached a new low Vivian._

 _I'm not going to stand idly by and watch you destroy their happiness. I'm going to fight fire with fire, but I will talk to Arthur first, I think,'_ she thought to herself.

She placed the photos back in the envelope, and picked up her phone, with the intention of calling Merlin.

* * *

Merlin was just sitting down to his dinner for one, when he heard his phone ringing. He picked it up, and answered,

"Hello." Morganna replied immediately.

"Hi Merlin, are you busy?" Merlin placed the fork which he was holding, beside the plate containing his dinner.

"Not really. What can I do for you?" he asked. She hesitated for a few seconds, before she answered.

"I need your help with something, or rather someone…Vivian. I think she's trying to break up Arthur and Gwen." Merlin's curiosity was piqued.

"Why, what makes you think that?" he asked.

She didn't want to tell him exactly how she came across the photos, but somehow she knew she could trust Merlin implicitly.

"Is it possible to meet tonight? You can come over, or I could swing by you, whichever you prefer," she said matter-of-factly.

Merlin's heart began to beat faster.

For years he had secretly adored Morganna, and like Arthur was with Gwen, he never made a move. The thought of her in his flat, alone with him, made him nervous and excited at the same time.

"Which is easier for you?" he asked tentatively. Morganna hesitated for a beat before she answered.

"I think I'd like for you to come over here. We can have dinner together, or have you already eaten?" Merlin looked at his lonely Mac and Cheese dinner, with baked Fish Fingers on the side, and told her.

"No I haven't actually." She replied,

"Great, I'll expect you shortly then. Bye Merlin." At that, they both hung up, and went to prepare for their meeting.

* * *

Later, they were sitting in Morganna's room, on the floor, eating and making plans.

She had given Merlin the photos to look at, just to gather his reaction, and see what he thought.

When he came to the same conclusion as her, she smiled and invited him to sit and talk strategy.

"I think we should have someone follow her, and take photos of her while she is in the act," Morganna said. Merlin nodded his head in agreement, as he pondered what she said.

"That's a great idea. We need to get someone she wouldn't easily recognize, and have them keep tabs on her every move. That way, we could thwart her every plan, and possibly come up with one of our own, to permanently stop her," he said. Nodding her head, Morganna replied in clipped tone,

"She will rue the day she decided to cause trouble between my brother and Gwen."

Merlin caught the ire in her voice, and even he had to admit to himself, that he wasn't happy to hear what Vivian was doing.

Gwen has always been a virtuous woman, with a heart of gold, who always places the needs of others before herself, and she was one of his dearest friends.

"What about Arthur? Do you think we should tell him?" he asked quietly. An audible sigh escaped Morganna, and she replied,

"I was thinking about it, but now I'm not sure.

I don't want him to fly off the handle and scare Vivian off, to try something different.

I think we should catch her in the act first, and then go to Arthur, with the proof of course. We can even enlist the help of the guys. What do you think?"

Merlin was liking the idea very much.

He knew how Vivian felt about the guys, and he certainly knew the feelings were mutual. She didn't like them, and they didn't like her.

"Yes, good idea. I know Gwaine will certainly be up for it.

We need to speak to them as soon as possible. I think we should also include Lance, he might want to help," he said to her.

"Great," she replied, and continued,

"Let's round up the guys tomorrow. We can tell them about our plan, and see if we can all put our heads together, to stop that hag. In the meantime, I'll keep the photos under lock and key, and check out the names of some of the best private investigators around."

Merlin nodded in agreement, and they continued to chat while eating their dinner.

* * *

Arthur and Gwen were just settling in for the night.

Their shared bath in the tub was an enjoyable one, with much fun and laughter.

They had both taken turns washing the other, and also spent minutes in deep conversation regarding their future.

He had asked Gwen to move in with him, and although he would have like for her to move in right away, he told her take some time to think about it, if she needed to.

So, bedtime found them talking a bit more extensively about the prospect of her moving in with him. Gwen was saying,

"My parents are due to go on their trip in two days, and it won't come as a surprise, or bother them, if I move in with you, but I still want to talk to them. They deserve that at least."

Arthur's heart sunk a little at her use of the word if, but he schooled his features and said,

"I couldn't agree with you more.

I've seen how close you and your parents are, and you have great respect for them, me too, they are both wonderful." Gwen lifted up on her elbow and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you. That was a very nice thing to say.

After I talk to them, I will use the time that they are away, to gradually move my stuff here. I will however, still need to look after the house and do some things for them, that's why I said gradually…but…as soon as they return, where they could handle their business, I'll be here…permanently," she said.

A smile lit up Arthur's handsome face.

"I can live with that, but what about night time? Are you…" He was cut off by her warm lips on his.

"I will still be spending my nights with you Arthur, at least when I don't have to work, and most of my days will be spent over here as well. I'm just trying to do things as discreetly as I can, like moving my things from time to time, as opposed to one big move, okay?" she finished.

Arthur drew her into a tight hug then, and softly kissed her head.

"I understand Guinevere.

Right now, I feel extremely happy and lucky to have you.

I've dreamt about this for so long…waking up next to you…us sharing our lives with each other, and now it's finally coming true. You complete me, and I can't express how much I love you, my sweet Guinevere," he said passionately.

At this point, Gwen was in tears, and speechless.

"I hope those are happy tears my love.

It might not always be possible, but I never want to see you sad, hurt, or worrying about anything or anyone.

I will try my best to never cause you hurt, but God help the person who intentionally set out to cause you harm, or end up hurting you," he said seriously.

As he said the last words, his thoughts drifted to Vivian, and his handsome face, turned stony.

Gwen on the other hand, reached up and kissed his neck softly.

She wasn't quite sure what to say. She heard the edge in his tone, and knew exactly who he was referring to, however, she decided to leave him alone with his thoughts. Reaching up one more time, she kissed his lips softly, and whispered, "I love you Arthur, always."

* * *

 **Once again, I made a complete U-turn in this chapter, going in the opposite direction of where I was heading originally. I feel as though I lost my way a bit, but again, as I always say, I hope it was good enough.**


	12. Chapter 12

**As usual, thank you to those who took the time to review, like these wonderful people, larasmith, fdarcy1, and the guest reviewers. You guys make it all worthwhile. To any new followers, Wallaruby et al, anyone who has added this to their list of favourite stories, like ManiacVell, enna24 and moonfae88. Not forgetting, those who are still with me on this and my other stories. Here goes…**

* * *

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

Morganna was in the midst of conducting a special meeting.

In attendance were, Merlin, her co-conspirator, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Lance and a Private Investigator, by the name of David Phipps.

This was their first official meeting, although they had all met albeit, separately before. Morganna, standing beside Merlin, started off by saying,

"Thank you for coming tonight.

We all know the reason for us being here, but this first meeting, is a way for all of us to get to know each other, as we outline our plans to deal with the problem…Vivian.

We each need to work out what we are going to do, to aid Mr. Phipps and not be a hindrance to him, seeing as he is the professional one here.

I propose that we all take our instructions from him, because he is assigned to follow her activities on a twenty-four hour basis. I believe it would suit the rest of us, to just pitch in wherever we can, and thwart her efforts as we see fit.

Our biggest problem right now is coming up with a counter-plan to stop her for good.

The floor is open for any concerns any of you might have...if not...I will let Mr. Phipps outline what he think is the best way forward."

Gwaine eyed Morganna with a silly smirk on his handsome face as she made her address.

"I think the only thing that the little brat need, is someone to court her, not in the way that she would expect, but chase her, hound her, all the while making her feel as though she is the most beautiful, precious woman on the face of the earth, and that way she will forget about Arthur and Gwen," he said.

Leon looked over at him, and cheekily asked,

"Who do you have in mind to do the 'courting' all of us have girlfriends…sorry Lance...but um...back to Gwaine...oh I forgot, you do not have one at the moment.

Honestly Gwaine, you go through women like you go through underwear, when are you going to be serious about any woman?"

Gwaine chuckled and flipped his gorgeous hair, making the others roll their eyes in the process.

"I can't say I know what you mean Leon. I can't help it if the ladies love me. I'm not selfish, and I don't have a problem sharing myself with them. I volunteer myself for the job of 'courting' the spoiled princess. I believe I can sway her to look in my direction," he said cheerfully.

* * *

Merlin, ever the voice of reason, quietly asked,

"What makes you think this will work? Vivian doesn't like you or any of us for that matter.

She might become suspicious, and still want to make trouble for Arthur and Gwen."

Everyone seemed to be in agreement, even Gwaine began to ponder his idea.

Mr. Phipps, the private investigator cleared his throat audibly, gathering the attention of everyone.

"If I may, please. I don't think your friend Gwaine might be too far off with his idea.

I believe it could work, along with your other plan of following her, and trying to catch her in the act. I will do the bulk of the following, day and night, but I think all of you guys, could play the part of an interested suitor for her, more to the point of getting into her way, and distracting her.

When the occasion arises and we…any of us catch her in the act…then we strike. We corner her and get her to confess or act out, but I recommend we do that after we've gathered some evidence.

You guys would just have to clear everything with your mates first," he calmly said.

Morganna nodded her head in agreement with the private investigator.

"I think you might have a point there Mr. Phipps.

Keeping her away from my brother and Gwen is the main idea, and that could work. We just need to decide what to do to stop her completely.

I would love nothing more than to go up to her and tell her exactly where to get off, whilst slapping some sense into her…literally.

If we can't come up with anything, I will take whatever evidence we have to her father. Olaf will not take kindly to her behaving the way she is. He already thinks she is immature and he will definitely know what to do with her.

Ugh! She makes me so mad.

She doesn't love Arthur. She loves the idea of him and all the power that comes with his surname.

She thinks her looks are compatible with his and that, according to her, is reason alone for her and him to be together. She is so shallow, and she really doesn't know my brother at all.

He only has to hear Gwen's voice, or see her, and anyone from here to the moon, could see what he feels for her. He is totally in love with Gwen and she with him. Vivian just needs to move on and let them be.

This is going to be hard, keeping what we're doing from Arthur and Gwen, but I think it is better this way. If Arthur gets wind of what she's up to, he is going to flip, and then only God will have mercy on her, because he won't," she stated.

The group listened intently to Morganna as she spoke, nodding in agreement all the while, except for Mr. Phipps, who sat pensively as he pieced everything together in his head.

They sat in discussion for a while longer, tossing ideas around, until the investigator decided to take down everyone's contact information and outlined exactly what he planned.

They broke up about an hour later, leaving Morganna and Merlin, who were closest to Arthur and Gwen, to find ways to keep them from knowing about their plans.

* * *

 _ **A few days later….**_

* * *

Gwen was on her own in her parents' home, as they had finally left to go on their trip.

She'd had her talk with them about moving in with Arthur, and it went really well.

At present, she was in the process of moving some of her clothes, and personal effects, as she sat on her bed, sorting items.

She remembers her talk with her parents, and her heart clenched as she pictured her father's expression that day.

For just a few seconds, a flash of sadness had clouded his features, causing her to hug him and tell him,

"Oh daddy, I'm not going out of the city or the country for that matter.

I'll just be a few minutes away…by car, and a phone call away. Even so, I'm still going to be seeing you almost everyday…when you and mum return from your trip."

Smiling, she remembers how his face morphed into a loving smile, as he kindly said,

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so happy for you.

Trust me, I'm not upset, it's just that…you'll always be my princess…my little girl…and I'll miss you.

I'll just have to get used to being in the house…alone…with…your mother."

At that, her mother who was looking on and silently crying swatted her husband's hand as he gently pulled her into their embrace.

* * *

She stood with some of her personal effects and took them to her car, where she carefully placed them on the back seat, with some other items.

Her thoughts drifted to Arthur as she went back into the house to finish sort her stuff.

A smile graced her lips as she remembers how reluctant he was to go into work this morning, wanting to spend the day with her, seeing as she had to work the evening shift, and he won't get to see her until late that night.

She literally shivered, as she recalled the way in which he held her, flush to his body, as if he never wanted to let her go, and the way in which he took his time kissing her goodbye, when he was about to leave for work, as if he was giving her something to remember him by, whilst branding her as his.

"Oh Arthur," she muttered to herself, as she made her final trip to her car for the day with some more of her stuff.

She closed up soon after, got into her car, and headed over to what will soon be her new home.

* * *

Arthur was in a semi-miserable mood.

He didn't want to go home to an empty house, especially after he had become so used to being welcomed home by Gwen.

A selfish thought entered his head, but he immediately discarded it.

 _'I could never ask her to do that._

 _She is an independent woman who has a career, and a great one at that...very rewarding._

 _I could easily take care of her, but she will never go for it…and I'm not that stupid to suggest it either._

 _Oh God! What the hell is wrong with me? I'm still going to see her tonight…might be late, but I'll still see her and she's coming home with me…to our home,'_ he thought to himself.

He looked at the papers in front of him then, scattered on his desk and decided to immerse himself into his work, as a way of distracting himself from his thoughts.

Just then, his phone rang, and he answered it.

"Morganna, what can I do for you?" he asked. Morganna laughed softly. Nine out of ten times, he's always answer his phone that way, whenever she called.

"Hi Arthur, how are you doing today?" she asked. Arthur was suddenly curious.

"I'm…fine…and you?" he asked tentatively. She replied.

"I'm fine. How is my lovely best friend doing? It feels like forever since I last saw her." Instinctively Arthur smiled.

"She's fine, as far as I know. No one's stopping you from coming over you know. I'm sure Guinevere would love to see you...and Merlin," he honestly said.

Again Morganna smiled, as she thought back to what she had accidentally overheard that night she went over to his home unknown to them.

"Um…is she at work now or…" she said as she left the question hanging.

"She's due to start her shift at three o'clock this afternoon. I'm not sure if she's over at her parents or at our place. You could always give her a ring and find out," he said.

Morganna beamed. She didn't miss the way her brother said 'our place', and she couldn't be happier.

"Great! Thank you Arthur, I'll do that…oh…I'm finished with those documents…just in case you need to borrow any of them again, they're in our central filing cabinet," she finished. Arthur replied,

"Brilliant! Thanks for telling me. Um…I was thinking about having you and dad over sometime for dinner with me and Guinevere.

I want him to get to know her better. What do you think?" Morganna squealed in delight.

"That's a wonderful idea Arthur. Dad is going to love Gwen. When do you want to do it?" she asked. Arthur exhaled audibly.

"I'm not sure. Might be next week, when Guinevere has to work the day shift. I'll have to run it by her first and get back to you," he said.

"Good idea…well Arthur, have yourself a nice day and I'll talk to you soon," she replied cheerfully.

"Thank you Morganna. I wish you the same, bye," he answered, just before he hung up.

* * *

Right after Morganna had gotten off the phone with her brother, she called the private investigator to inform him of where Gwen will be and then she proceeded to call Merlin.

The two of them decided then, to alert the guys, and a plan was formed.

The guys would decide amongst themselves who would be the one to do a bit of 'courting' that night if need be.

* * *

Vivian Murdoch was sitting on her bed, battling about whether to go out and do a bit of 'sleuthing' that night, as she idly twirled her blonde tresses.

She was dumbfounded as to why she hadn't heard of, or seen any rift between Arthur and Gwen.

She knew without a doubt, that the envelope had made it under the door, that much she knew, but still, she was not rewarded for her efforts.

A few days after planting the envelope, she grew tired of waiting around and decided to do a bit of snooping, but she was shocked to find out, that Gwen was actually moving into Arthur's home.

She had seen it with her own eyes.

That led her to where she is at the present moment, pondering her next move.

After a few minutes, she decided to go out and try once more, to see if she could catch Gwen in a compromising position.

Armed with her phone and digital camera for back up, she headed out to the hospital where Gwen works, to find out if she was at work, or when she was due in.

She smiled as she donned her red lipstick, thinking how easy it was to get information, especially from men.

She pulled off in her car, with a loud chuckle, as she pictured Arthur turning Gwen out of his home with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Arthur, in all of is efforts to distract himself by diving head first into his work, missed lunch.

He looked up at the clock in his office, and couldn't believe the time had moved on to two o'clock already.

His stomach made a rumbling sound, alerting him that he was hungry and had indeed missed his lunch break. He remembered that his sweet girlfriend had packed a sandwich for him, but instead of reaching for it to eat, he put away his work, and headed out of the office.

On his way out, he informed his personal staff to forward any important calls to his phone, as he was done for the day.

Next he made his way to his father's office, to tell him he was leaving, and in a space of ten minutes he was on his way home.

He smiled to himself, thinking about surprising his love, by going home early, as he ate his sandwich enroute. He made it home with half an hour to spare.

* * *

Gwen was running a bit late, by her standards.

She had just finished dressing for work, when she caught a whiff of Arthur's cologne.

She placed her wild curls in a high ponytail, and was about to take up her lip gloss, when she found herself in her boyfriend's muscular arms.

"I wanted to catch you before you leave," he said, as he placed soft kisses on her neck.

"I missed you," he continued.

He turned her in his arms, and before she could muster an answer, his warm lips were on hers.

Immediately, she parted them and allowed him to slowly plunder her mouth for a few minutes. The need for air broke the kiss, and they stood quietly with her tucked under his chin, locked in his embrace.

After a while, he held her at arms length, to look at her.

"You look lovely. I envy the patients that will be in your care tonight," he said honestly.

Gwen looked up at his handsome face and melted with the sincerity in his eyes.

"Thank you my love, you're so sweet. I'm glad you came home early…now I don't want to go. I have to though…but I'll be home as quick as I can," she softly said.

Arthur, using both hands to trace her features, held her face then, rubbing his thumbs across her cheeks, and said to her,

"My dearest Guinevere, I don't know what it is about you, but I just can't seem to get enough of you.

When I'm away from you, I miss you, and when I'm with you I don't want us to part…even though I know we have to…at some point."

Gwen's eyes became misty, and Arthur suddenly felt guilty. He just wanted to see her before she left.

"I don't mean to upset you Guinevere, I just wanted to catch you before you went. I'm sorry if I laid it on it bit too thick. I just love you…so much, that's all," he quietly said.

Gwen smiled.

She was still getting used to how much Arthur really loved her, and though she loved him with all of her heart, his passion for her overwhelmed her, completely.

"I love you too Arthur, very much. I have to go now love, else I'll be really late," she said kindly. Arthur smiled then, the way he always did for her.

"Can I take you there?" he softly asked.

"Are you not tired?" she asked, and he replied,

"Not where you are concerned. I know that you have your car, but I'd like to take you and pick you back up later…if that's all right with you." With a silly grin on her face, Gwen rose up on her toes and softly kissed him.

"I'd love for you take me," she said. At that, she gathered her things together, and as usual, he took her bag, as they made their way to the door.

* * *

At the hospital, Vivian had acquired the information she needed, from a very gullible, very tired male nurse who was just getting off work.

She sat, with her head buried in a book, taking secret peeks at the entrance, to catch a glimpse of Gwen as she came in.

Minutes later, she spotted Gwen and Arthur at the entrance way, talking to each other and holding hands.

Her blood boiled as she watched Arthur leaned in and lovingly kissed Gwen for a few seconds, pulling back to look like a love-sick puppy. Her jaw dropped, when she saw Gwen began to walk away with Arthur holding on to her hand for as long as he could, and the way he stood watching her as she disappeared inside.

For a few seconds, she sat with her mouth ajar, stewing, and just as Gwen was about to pass her, she lifted the book to her face to hide it.

She watched as some of the other nurses greeted Gwen with such genuine familiarity, it turned her anger into jealousy, so she resolved in her crazy head then and there, that she would go to any lengths to destroy Gwen's happiness with Arthur.

* * *

Meanwhile, David Phipps, the private investigator was on the job.

He took the information that was given to him to heart, and followed Vivian as soon as she left her home. He placed himself in close enough proximity, to watch her every move, and he was appalled to see her use her feminine wiles with one of the male nurses to extract information from him.

He eyed her with distaste as she watched his client's brother and his girlfriend share their affection for one another openly.

As he secretly filmed her, using a device which resembled a pen, with anger and jealousy fighting for precedence within her, he actually began to feel sorry for her.

Anyone could clearly see how much that couple loved each other, and it would probably take divine intervention to break them apart.

His feelings however, were very short-lived on his part, especially when he saw the determination etched clear on her face. After being in the private eye business for so many years, he knew what that look was all about, it spelled trouble.

He whipped out his phone, and sent a text to Morganna, confident that she will know what to do, as he continued his secret surveillance.

* * *

Within seconds, of receiving the text, Morganna sent out a few of her own.

Gwaine's response was the only positive one, and she smiled to herself as she pictured the wily Casanova, with a devilish grin on his handsome face, flipping his gorgeous locks as he set about to 'court' Vivian.

 _'I would give anything to be a fly on the wall. I hope that David gets it all on camera,'_ she thought to herself.

Chuckling, she called her co-conspirator Merlin, to inform him of all that was taking place.

* * *

Arthur returned home to an empty house, with only the butler Andre for company.

He made a suggestion about dinner, and then headed to his room, with the intention of taking a long soak in the tub.

After that, he hoped to catch a nap and maybe a football game, before going to pick up Gwen.

Smiling, he walked to the bathroom, turned on the water to fill up the tub, and went back out, shedding his clothes as he went.

After a few minutes, he was sitting comfortably in the tub, with his head resting on a rolled towel and his eyes closed, as he soaked away his loneliness.

 _'In a few hours I'll see my Guinevere. I don't know how I ever got along without her…now that she's with me,'_ he thought internally, a smile playing on his lips.

* * *

 **I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but as always, I hope it was good enough.**


	13. Chapter 13

**My usual thanks to those who took the time to review, to those who are following, to those who have added this to your list of favourites, and generally to those who are still with me on this. You are a wonderful group of people, and you inspire me to keep trying to create something that is worthwhile reading. THANK YOU!**

 **Here goes….**

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

Vivian threw her weary body onto her bed and a frustrated moan punctuated the quiet of her room.

She'd had a long night on the 'job' without the results she'd been hankering for, and she left the confines of St. Thomas' Hospital, very angry.

Whilst there, for the first couple of hours, she moved about, hiding behind columns, planters and even people, in her attempt to spy on Gwen.

It was much later in the night, during a quiet spell, that she was rewarded with one photo, just before she was interrupted by none other than Gwaine.

* * *

She'd just about given up, when she saw one of the male nurses who was on duty, took Gwen by the hand and pulled her into an empty stall.

Her curiosity piqued, when she heard Gwen's soft laughter ripple over the sound of the curtain being closed.

Quietly, she moved herself into a position, armed with her phone and camera, where she could just about see them, without being detected. She watched as the guy took Gwen's hand and kissed it.

Immediately she set her phone, and smiling to herself, she hit the screen in an attempt to record what was taking place, but in her haste, she took a still instead.

Just as she was about to reset her phone to record, she was gently pulled into a wall of solid flesh.

* * *

Gwen had just finished looking in on one of her older patients, who was suffering from a broken leg, as a result of a bad fall.

She was almost at the end of her shift, when one of her male colleagues approached her, for a little help.

Not being able to say no, although she really wanted to, she gave in and allowed him to take her into an empty stall, where he tried to explain his reason for wanting her help.

He started by telling her that he was happily in love with his girlfriend of three years, and he desperately wanted to make her his wife.

Being a shy guy, he wanted complete privacy and someone trust-worthy like her, to practice proposing to.

After hearing his story, Gwen decided to play along, hoping that she could indeed help him.

She softly laughed, when he pulled the privacy curtain, blocking them in, so that they would not draw any unwanted attention.

After a few minutes they heard a slight commotion just outside of the curtain, so they cut their little act short, and went to investigate.

They spotted a man, who looked very familiar to Gwen, gently tugging a small blonde woman, through the front doors of the hospital.

They didn't have much time to ponder what was going on, because they were alerted by speaker phone, about two incoming ambulances, which were transporting victims of a shooting incident.

Shortly thereafter, they were up to their elbows in work, as they assisted the doctors who were trying to save the victims' lives.

Knowing it was going to be a long night, Gwen resolved to call Arthur as soon as she could and tell him not to come for her at the time they had specified.

* * *

Vivian looked up to see who had the gall to unceremoniously pull her into their arms.

Annoyance masked her features as she looked into Gwaine's smiling face.

"Hi my little chickadee. What are you up to this fine night?" he asked. Surprise replaced her previous emotion, and she replied,

"I'm not your…chickadee, and it's no one's business what I get up to, especially not yours."

With his trademark grin, he gently took her arm at the elbow and turned her in the direction of the exit.

"It's too stuffy in here. I think you need some fresh air and some worthy company, don't you think?" he finished by asking.

Annoyance marred her lovely face again, and she made an attempt to pull away, but Gwaine's firm grip held her in place.

He escorted her through the doors, moving briskly to the car park, when he heard the sirens of what appeared to be more than one ambulance, coming towards the hospital.

Once in the car park, he released her, bracing for her tirade, when she spun around and froze him in an angry stare.

"You have some nerve," she roared, and as she was about to continue, the wily Casanova placed a scorching kiss on her perky lips, shutting her up in the process.

As he pulled back to look at her face, her small hand connected with his cheek at the speed of lightning.

He receded with an audible "Ow," as she stared him down once again, and angrily asked him,

"How dare you?" Taking it in stride, Gwaine stepped into her personal space again, and smiling cheekily, he said,

"I think you enjoyed that. Next time, I'll show you how it feels to be really kissed by a man…who desires you."

At that, Vivian stomped off towards her car, got in and sped off.

Laughing, Gwaine beckoned to Mr. Phipps, the Private Investigator who was silently watching and who had been secretly surveying her for hours, asking,

"Did you get all of that?" Pointing to the pen-like device in his pocket, the P.I smiled and said,

"Sure did. I think Miss Pendragon will be happy. I'll see you at our next meeting, mate. You did well tonight."

They departed soon afterwards and headed in different directions.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur awoke from his nap and decided to kill some time watching football. He made himself some popcorn, and instead of his usual milk, he opted for diet soda.

About an hour and a half later, his phone beeped indicating there was a message.

He picked it up, and searched until he found a text from his sweetheart, telling him not to come for her at the time she had given him. She briefly explained the situation at work and finished by telling him, she would call as soon as she was ready to leave. At the end of the message there was a heart emoticon and the words I love you.

He started to feel a bit disappointed, because he selfishly wanted her at home with him.

Just before he turned his attention back to the football, his thoughts drifted to her, and he took a few minutes to really think about what her job entails, deducing that there is where she needed to be, at that very moment.

He looked at the message again, and smiling to himself he quietly said,

"I love you too, so much."

Much later, way past midnight, Arthur picked up his tired girlfriend and brought her home.

She fell asleep on the way, and on arriving home, he exited the car to open the front door of the house. He quietly gathered her things, placed them on the inside of the door, and returned to the car to take her inside.

After he'd had her settled in bed, he proceeded to take off her shoes and socks, to make her more comfortable.

It was then, that she awoke, surprised to see herself in bed, and him attending her.

"Hi," she quietly said. Arthur looked up into her sleepy eyes and said,

"Hey." He drew closer to her and softly kissed her on the lips.

"You must be very tired, because you fell asleep on the way home," he kindly said. A yawn escaped her, and she said,

"Sorry. I am. We were quite busy tonight.

It was quiet at first, but after receiving those gun-shot victims I told you about, it was all hands on deck. The good thing is, we didn't lose any one tonight, and that made it all worth it."

Pride filled Arthur as he listened to her speaking about her night.

He concluded to himself, that she would never be happy doing anything else. This was her calling. This was who she was.

"I'm very happy to hear that love. Life is precious and it's meant to be cherished.

I'm happy that the families of those victims, won't be receiving any bad news tonight," he sincerely said. He continued.

"Are you hungry?" Gwen was indeed famished, after not getting a chance to eat anything earlier, but knowing it was late she kindly said,

"I am actually, but I don't think it is wise to eat anything heavy right now.

I'd however like a snack…maybe some biscuits and a bit of cheese…oh, and some tea please…right after I've had a bath."

Smiling the way he always does for her, he placed a lingering kiss on her lips, stood and told her,

"I think that can be arranged. I'll start the bath for you, and then I'll see to your snack."

At that, he went to the bathroom, and started to fill the tub. Afterwards, he went to the kitchen, turned on the kettle and started putting her snack together.

Half an hour later, she was sitting comfortably in bed with a tray in her lap, sipping her tea, eating her biscuits and cheese, with her handsome boyfriend lying beside her watching television.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vivian was in her bed, frustrated and still fuming at Gwaine for interrupting her little photo op.

"Curse you Gwaine," she muttered to herself.

She took up her phone from the bedside table and looked at the photo once more. After a few seconds, she deleted it and returned the phone to the table as she slipped under the covers of her bed.

Snuggling in, she began to think about how to get even with Gwaine, and after a while, she gave up.

Her thoughts drifted to Gwen, and scowling, she resolved to come up with a new plan, to destroy her happiness.

A while later she was fast asleep and snoring.

* * *

Over at Arthur's, the happy couple had finally turned in for the remainder of the night.

He had treated Gwen to a foot massage after her snack, and they were currently asleep, with him spooned tightly behind her.

* * *

Next morning, very early, Morganna received a call from Mr. Phipps, who recounted the previous night's happenings, including the scenario between Vivian and Gwaine.

He was subsequently told by her, to come over later that day and bring everything he'd compiled on the case.

Afterwards, she made some calls to the guys, with the intention of inviting them to the meeting, but the only person who could actually make it, was Gwaine.

Smiling to herself, she inwardly thought,

 _'I can't wait to see the footage from last night.'_

* * *

Arthur awoke feeling a little lethargic and out of sorts.

As usual, Gwen awoke first, and found that she could easily get up and do a few morning rituals.

Normally, Arthur's large frame would be draped around her small body like a blanket, and she would have to struggle to get out from under him.

This morning however, he seemed to lack energy, and looked really tired.

She placed her hand on his forehead, checking to see if he had a temperature, and after a few seconds, she replaced it with her lips, confirming that he did have a slight fever. She ran her hand gently along his muscular arm, as she called out to him.

"Arthur! Sweetheart!" she softly said.

He opened his eyes with a confused look on his handsome face, and after a few seconds of focusing on her lovely face, he gave her his special smile.

"How are you feeling love?" she kindly asked.

Arthur can't ever remember feeling the way he did.

Growing up, he wasn't very sickly, and as he progressed into adulthood, he'd hardly had a sniffle.

He literally felt as though he'd been run over a few times, and left for dead.

"Not too good," he weakly answered.

"Does it hurt?" she asked and he replied,

"Yes, all over…my head hurts more." She leaned in and kissed his forehead, just before she softly said,

"Okay my love, I'll get you some pain killers for the headache, and then I'll give you a rub down.

You can't go in to work today. Would you like me to call your dad and inform him?"

He nodded his head yes, and closed his eyes once again. At that, Gwen got up, went to the medicine cabinet and took out the stuff she needed.

A few minutes later, she returned to Arthur and helped him to take the medication. She proceeded to give him a rub down, massaging as she went. Satisfied with the job she'd done, she tucked him in and went to make the call to his father.

* * *

Uther answered on the second ring.

"Hello, Uther Pendragon," he said politely.

Gwen was a tad nervous, as his voice came on the line, she steeled herself and as professionally as she could, she said,

"Good morning Mr. Pendragon. This is Guinevere Johnson, Morganna's friend and Arthur's girlfriend.

I'm calling to let you know, he's not feeling well and can't make it in to work today."

Uther sat up as he listened to Gwen's lovely voice informing him about his son.

"That's very kind of you my dear. Can you tell me what's wrong with him?" he asked. Gwen hesitated for a beat just before she answered.

"He has a slight fever, and his body aches all over, his head more than anything else. He also looks tired and seems to lack energy."

Uther was taken aback, but then he remembered that Gwen was a nurse. He asked,

"How long has he been like this? He seemed fine yesterday, although he did leave a bit early." Gwen replied.

"He was fine last night also, but I noticed this morning, that he seemed to be sleeping longer than usual.

I did a short assessment and found out he was definitely not well. I've given him some painkillers, a full rub down and a massage, just to loosen up any stiffness that might have set in."

Uther was impressed and he told her as much.

"Well, you've certainly covered everything my dear.

Arthur's in good hands. With you taking care of him, he'll soon be on the mend. Thank you. What's he doing now?"

Gwen flushed at the sincerity of Uther's words. Her earlier apprehension had disappeared completely and she felt comfortable speaking to him.

"He's asleep," she replied. Uther continued,

"I imagine he'll need plenty of rest, and he will probably be asleep most of the day.

My thoughts are with him. Tell him, I hope he feels much better and you my dear…I'll give you a call later to see how he's doing." As an after-thought he asked,

"Wait, do you have to be at work?" Gwen replied,

"My shift starts at three in the afternoon, but I won't leave him, because I'll only worry about him. I worked really late last night, way past the time that my shift normally ends, so I can exchange with one of the other nurses…it'll all work out."

Uther smiled to himself.

He was feeling very happy for his son, in snagging such a loving, caring woman.

"That settles it then. Arthur is very lucky to have you. I hope the opportunity arrives for me to really get to know you my dear. You've certainly made me happy, knowing that you love and care for my son...so much. Thank you once again, and remember, I'll be calling you later. Have a nice day," he sincerely said.

After bidding Uther good day, Gwen made the call to St. Thomas' Hospital requesting the day off for personal reasons, and after sorting her business, she decided to call Morganna.

* * *

Morganna was just about to go through the door, heading to work, when her phone rang.

Looking at it, she smiled to herself and answered,

"Hi best friend. What can I do for you?" Gwen giggled softly. She replied,

"Hi yourself Morgs. I'm surprised that you don't already know why I'm calling you. You know…being twins and all."

Morganna became serious when she heard what Gwen had said.

"Is something wrong with Arthur?" she asked. Sensing the worry in Morganna's voice, Gwen answered without delay.

"He's a bit sick actually. He has a slight fever and body pain."

Morganna was taken aback.

For a few seconds, she racked her brains trying to remember the last time that Arthur had been sick, prompting Gwen to call for her.

"Morgs! Are you still there?" she asked. At the sound of Gwen's voice, she turned her attention back to the conversation, and answered,

"I'm still here. I was just trying to remember the last time that Arthur had been ill. Is he asleep right now?"

Gwen moved towards their room, where she peaked in and saw Arthur under the covers, with just the top of his blonde head exposed, fast asleep.

"Yes he is. He seems really tired also. I suspect he's a bit overworked and in need of a good rest," she stated. Morganna replied.

"I think that you are right. He hasn't taken a holiday in two years, and even then, he still came into work on some days. Does my father know?"

"Yes, he does. I called him on Arthur's behalf and explained to him what was going on. He was very grateful. We chatted for a while and then he said he will call later to see how Arthur is doing," Gwen stated.

"Great. Do you need me to stay with him later?" Morganna asked, remembering her planned meeting and suddenly thinking about cancelling it.

Gwen answered.

"Actually, No. I've asked for the day off so that I can take care of him. I just don't want to leave him." Smiling, Morganna said,

"That's so sweet Gwen. My brother is a very lucky man.

Alright, I have to go, but I will call later, and I'll stop by after work. Thank you for calling me Gwen. I appreciate it." Gwen replied.

"You're very welcome Morgs. Have a great day and I'll see you later."

Just then, she heard Arthur calling for her and she dashed off to the bedroom.

* * *

Arthur awoke this time slightly disoriented.

At first he wasn't sure where he was, and as the fog cleared in his head, he remembered that he was sick in bed.

"Guinevere!" he weakly called, and seconds later she appeared with a worried look on her beautiful face.

"I'm here love," she softly said.

She felt his forehead once again and concluded that his fever had spiked. She kissed him on his nose softly and whispered to him,

"I'll be right back my love."

She went to his closet, took up a soft T-shirt and on her way back, she made a detour into the bathroom, where she took out a clean face cloth, wet it and returned to him.

In an attempt to bring his fever down, she yanked the covers from off of him and proceeded to mop his brow with the wet cloth. After a few minutes, she turned up the air conditioner a bit to help reduce the fever further.

Half an hour later, she helped him into the T-shirt and placed the cover sheet half way up his body, with his feet sticking out.

She disappeared once again, and reappeared with juice, a bottle of water and two straws.

"Come love, you have to drink something. I'm going to give you the juice first, because it will give you a bit of energy," she kindly said, as she looked into his tired blue eyes.

Quietly he said, "Okay."

He drank most of his juice like a good patient, and Gwen was pleased.

She felt his brow again, and found it to be much cooler. Smiling, she said to him,

"You'll soon be feeling much better my love. Your fever has gone down significantly."

He smiled weakly and reached for her.

Gwen couldn't resist. She willingly went to him and gently snuggled her way into his arms.

"Do you need anything else love?" she softly asked. Quietly he said,

"No, just you." At that, she leaned up and softly kissed his lips, just before settling back into his arms.

* * *

 **Like all of the other chapters, this took a completely different turn to what I was originally was going to write. I hope it was good enough.**

 **Happy New Year! Live Laugh Love your way through 2017.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi it's me again. It's been a while but here goes…**

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

A day and a half of tender loving care caused Arthur to bounce back and subsequently took some time off from work.

His loving girlfriend had found it hard to leave him on the second day of his sickness. She had taken the previous day off to take care for him and although he felt much better the second day, she didn't want to leave him.

Arthur too, wanted her to stay, but knowing she had to be at work that evening, he donned a brave face and told her to go.

Before she left for work that afternoon, she called Morganna, Merlin and Gwaine, asking them to pass by and check on him, because in her estimation, he still wasn't one hundred percent well yet.

* * *

On the way to work, Gwen was plagued by an unsettling feeling she just couldn't seem to shake.

She searched her thoughts and wracked her brains, trying to find any underlying situation that she hadn't dealt with or was in.

Her thoughts went to her parents and nothing turned up there. As far as she knew, they were well and very happy, especially for her.

Shifting slightly in her car seat, she cast her mind to Arthur and instinctively she smiled.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and happy thoughts overwhelmed her, causing her skin to feel a few degrees warmer.

 _"Oh Arthur, I miss you already._ _I hope we have a quiet night at the hospital…so that I can get home to you._

* * *

Coming out of her thoughts, she spotted a slender blonde woman and a strapping blonde man arguing on the side of the road and her thoughts immediately went to Vivian and the threats she made.

She shivered as she recalled the words and with that, she knew exactly what was causing the unsettling feeling she was currently under.

She pulled into the employees' parking area and turned off her car's ignition. She sat contemplatively in her seat, wondering why all of a sudden, Vivian seems to have vanished and hadn't tried anything yet.

To her knowledge, she can't remember seeing her for a while, and she just couldn't help but to think, that this was the calm before the storm.

Trying to shake off the uneasiness that was threatening to overwhelm her, she resorted to focusing her troubled mind on all the positives in her life.

Arthur's handsome face loomed in front of her, bringing a smile once again to her lips, so she pulled out her phone and sent him a sweet text. It read,

 _"Thinking about you my love. I miss you and can't wait to see you later. I love you my Arthur."_ At that, she exited her car and headed into the hospital to start her shift.

* * *

Vivian was smiling. She couldn't understand why.

She should be upset with Arthur, and livid with Gwaine, but she wasn't.

Her smile turned to a frown just as a warm fuzzy feeling began to take root in her stomach.

The kiss had affected her more than she'd realized. A part of her felt good that someone else…Gwaine…curse him...felt she was desirable.

Thinking back to the night before, she remembered the way his eyes twinkled with something else behind them, something she couldn't quite make out and although she felt justified in slapping him, she felt appreciated.

Frowning deeply, she tossed those thoughts from her crowded mind and turned all of her concentration onto her next plan.

After about an hour brainstorming, she came up with the perfect plan. She immediately headed to her computer and started scanning through hundreds of photos she had compiled over time.

With an evil smirk, she pointed to a photo of Gwen and Morganna smiling happily and said, "You're going down. Your happy cocoon is about to crumble to the ground."

* * *

The text lifted Arthur's spirits and he was actually having a pleasant evening, with his sister, when Merlin and Gwaine showed up.

He knew it wasn't a co-incidence that all three of them happened to stop by and inquire about his well-being.

 _"Guinevere,"_ he thought inwardly and smiled to himself.

"How are ye my fair Princess?" asked Gwaine.

Grumbling, Arthur took one of the small cushions from the couch and threw it at him. The cheeky well-meaning rascal caught it and asked,

"Is this one too hard? Shall I get you a softer one instead?"

Merlin and Morganna, who were both trying to hold in their laughter, failed epically as they lost the battle and broke down.

Arthur wasn't the least bit amused. He looked fit to strangle Gwaine.

"Are you supposed to be here to check on me or are you here to upset me? Let me know so that I can tell Guinevere exactly how you did…all of you," he said icily.

At that, everyone stopped laughing and Gwaine cleared his throat loudly, as he pasted a serious look on his handsome face.

"I just wanted to put a smile on your face Princess, that's all. I'm glad you're feeling much better. Gwen really took great care of you…be sure to tell her that," he sincerely said.

The two M's looked at each other, and Morganna mouthed,

"Unbelievable" to Merlin, who in turn looked on at Gwaine with something akin to wonderment in his eyes.

* * *

A little while later, they were all chatting and having a good time, when Arthur's phone rang. He picked it up, looked at it and a smile blossomed on his face.

Morganna rolled her eyes playfully, whilst Gwaine turned to Merlin with a smirk on his face as he performed the action of whipping something.

As Arthur answered, he slowly got up off the couch and moved away from them, to talk in private.

* * *

Gwen actually got her wish for it to be a quiet night at work.

Other than two guys who got into a drunken fight and caused each other to seek medical attention, it was pretty dull. She carried out her usual duties and even found the time to chat up one of her longtime patients, who was there for the past two weeks.

She was on one of her breaks when she decided to call Arthur.

"Hello love, how are you?" she softly asked. Arthur couldn't stop the smile that graced his features even if he wanted to.

"Hello Guinevere. Much better now that I've heard your lovely voice," he replied.

Gwen's heart fluttered in her chest at the sound of her name on his lips. It never fails to move her the way it does when he calls her by her full name. Smiling, she said,

"You flatter me Arthur. So…how has your evening been going?" Looking out at the darkening sky, Arthur dreamily replied,

"Not too bad, but it just got really great." A soft chuckle escaped Gwen's lips and she sweetly said,

"Oh Arthur, you really know how to make a girl swoon." Laughing, he dropped his voice and said,

"Not just any girl, only you Guinevere. You are all I want and need. I'm just happy that I can actually cause you to swoon my love."

Gwen's breath hitched at the sincerity of Arthur's words. She found herself wanting to be next to him in that moment. Quietly she responded by saying,

"Thank you Arthur. I hope you know that you're all I'll ever want and need too, although it only takes seeing you to cause these things to happen to me."

* * *

They went back and forth talking about what each of them brought to the other's life and how much more enriched it has become since they got together.

After a while, Gwen asked,

"Has anyone stopped by to see you?" It was at this point that Arthur remembered his sister and two friends were there.

"Um…yeah, Morganna, Merlin and Gwaine are here actually. I forgot about them. You asked them to check up on me didn't you?" he finished by asking.

"Yes…I did. I hope you're not upset Arthur, but I felt terrible leaving you and I just wanted peace of mind. Knowing that they are with you, at least for a short while gave me that," she earnestly replied. Arthur shook his head although he knew she couldn't see him.

"I'm not upset love. Thank you for thinking of me. I appreciate what you did and I welcome their company, even though Gwaine annoys the heck out of me," he sincerely said. Gwen felt relieved.

"Good. That makes me happy, but now I've kept you from them. I need to get back to my rounds anyway," she said. Groaning, Arthur asked,

"Do you have to…already?" Chuckling, Gwen replied,

"Yes love, but it's pretty quiet here so I should be on time tonight. My shift ends in three hours…so hopefully I will see you around ten, okay?" Softly he replied,

"Okay." Gwen smiled to herself. She can just picture him pouting in that adorable way he does.

"I love you Arthur," she sweetly told him. Brightening, Arthur promptly replied, "I love you more. See you soon."

* * *

Whilst Arthur was on the phone with Gwen, Morgan, Merlin and Gwaine were deep in discussion, about none other than Vivian. Morganna was saying,

"I can't believe it! You have feelings for her, don't you Gwaine? I can hear it in the way you speak about her."

Gwaine and Merlin were equally stumped. Merlin for his part hadn't picked up on anything. He was completely oblivious. For all he knew, Vivian hated every one of them and the feelings were mutual.

Gwaine on the other hand, had tried desperately to quell the feelings that were starting to develop within him.

He'd always thought that Vivian was a spoiled, stuck-up brat, but after being around her for sometime, her fiery persona started to get under his skin, in a good way.

He felt driven to tame her and show her how to have fun, but he instead found himself filled with curiosity, wanting to show her how desirable she was…to him.

That kiss stirred his feelings and egged him on to break through her brat-like, tantrum-throwing behavior and eventually show her she can be lovable too.

"I won't try to deny that I'm starting to feel something for her. I mean, come on, she's not repulsive. Sure, her actions leave nothing to be desired, but with the right handling, I think she could change," he sincerely said.

* * *

Morganna was floored.

A low whistle sounded from her lips at Gwaine's confession.

"Look, I have no problem with you wanting Vivian. Good luck with that. It's just that, she's still hell bent on causing my brother and Gwen trouble.

That's something we can all agree on, and we've also…all of us," she paused, looking pointedly at Gwaine,

"pitched in to stop her before she gets her way," she continued. Merlin cleared his throat audibly after listening to Morganna and Gwaine speak.

"Gwaine, you do know that we won't physically hurt Vivian, do you?" he asked. At that, Gwaine answered,

"Of course Merlin." Morganna rolled her green eyes dramatically.

"Good. We just need to tire her out by spoiling her plans. Now that we know that you have some type of feelings for her, we can use that to our advantage," Merlin continued.

Both Morganna and Gwaine turned their complete attention to Merlin, both confused about what he was saying.

"How do you propose we go about it?" Gwaine asked. Merlin pondered the question for a bit, as he took in the studious expressions of the other two.

"I'm not sure, but, I think instead of waiting for her to try something, we should go to her," he said.

His statement drew groans from the other two, causing him to put up his hands in defense.

"I know, it sounds like rubbish and it is a bit confusing, but hear me out. I think we should have a change of heart…invite her out…you know and pretend as if we are upset about Arthur and Gwen, which we aren't, but she doesn't have to know that.

We can hang out with her, bring her to all of the places we go to with Arthur and Gwen, and while we're doing that, Gwaine works his charm. By the end of it, she'll be hooked, with no choice but to give up her tricks, all the while falling for Gwaine.

Arthur and Gwen won't know a thing, because they already spend all of their free time together anyway. What do you think?" he asked.

* * *

After hearing what Merlin had to say, his two cohorts began to see a bit of logic in it. Morganna was the first to speak,

"I think it could work. I might have to be the one to actually reach out to her first. It'll be hard, but if it means that my brother and Gwen can be truly happy without her interference and of course you finding happiness in the process with her, Gwaine, then I'm all for it."

Excitement bubbled up within Merlin. He rubbed his hands together and said,

"Gwaine, it's all up to you." At that, Gwaine stood up, walked towards his lanky friend and gave him a friendly pat on his back.

"Well done mate. I think we have a shot with this idea of yours. She's been quiet for a spell, and we all know what that means. I think it's time to put our plan into action…tonight," he stated. Just as the words,

"Let's do this," left Morganna's mouth, Arthur walked into the room and asked, "Do what?"

* * *

To say that all three conspirators were shocked at Arthur's entrance and his question, was an understatement.

Horror flashed across their faces, as they all wondered how much of their conversation he actually heard. Being a pro at damage control, Morganna schooled her features and answered for the group.

"Ah…we can't tell you Arthur. It's supposed to be a secret…but we have you and my lovely best friend in mind. That's all I can say…for now. We have to go."

Arthur wasn't convinced.

His twin radar told him she was being evasive, especially as the other two suddenly lost their voices and stood looking at the ground nervously.

He accepted her hasty goodbye and her quick peck to the cheek, as he watched her herd his friends out the door.

 _"They are up to something,"_ he thought to himself, as he walked to his door and locked it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vivian was very busy.

She was at her computer for hours, scanning pictures, picking out some and using some to express what she really thought of Gwen.

There were photos of Gwen, with almost everyone in their group of friends and Vivian evilly marked horrible words all over Gwen's features.

She smiled happily at all of the pictures with Arthur, rubbing her fingers all over the screen as if she were actually touching his face. She was like a woman possessed, as she stuck to her task.

Her phone rang, startling her and causing her to stop what she was doing.

Arthur was so much on her mind, that she answered the phone thinking it was him.

"Artie, my love, is that you?" she asked.

Morganna couldn't believe it. She almost shouted an obscenity at the obsessed girl on the line. Exhaling slowly, she calmly and sweetly said,

"No Vivian, it's not my brother, but if you allow me, I'd like to talk to you."

Vivian was taken by surprise. She and Morganna has never gotten along. She couldn't imagine why she would be calling her to talk to her. As far as she knew, Morganna disliked her and the feeling was mutual.

"Morganna? What? Why?" she stammered. Smiling to herself, Morganna replied,

"Um…yeah Vivian. It's me. I know we haven't always gotten along, but right now I need a friend.

I can't see eye to eye with my brother. When it comes to Gwen, he's lost all sense. There is no one else for me to turn to."

Vivian didn't know what to make of Morganna's rant. She was speechless.

She knew Gwen and Morganna were best friends, they lived like sisters, so to hear her voicing her displeasure about her and Arthur , piqued her interest.

"Okay Morganna, I'm all ears," she said.

* * *

Morganna couldn't believe how easy it was to fool Vivian.

She launched into her sham of a story, leaning towards her being upset that her best friend should be off-limits to her brother.

Vivian was smiling through Morganna's long tirade. She never thought that she would actually count her as an ally.

She waited until Morganna had finished and quietly said,

"I agree with you. I think that Arthur should look at Gwen as a sister, besides, I don't think she is his type."

Morganna instinctively rolled her eyes and clenched her fists.

"I don't know Vivian, I can't say who is or who his type isn't, but…" She was rudely cut off by Vivian saying,

"Me…I'm his type. Everyone knows that. I think my Artie is going through a phase and he will come back to me."

Morganna wasn't sure how much more of the conversation she could take. She took the phone form her ear and looked at it as though it had offended her and politely said to Vivian,

"I have to go Viv, can I call you that? Anyway, it was nice to catch up with you. If you don't mind, I'll be calling you again soon." At that she hung up, just as Vivian happily said,

"Okay bye Morganna,"

She sat for a while, thinking about all that Morganna had said and she felt pleased about it.

She took a look at her computer and saw a picture of Gwen looking longingly at Arthur. Anger and bitterness re-surfaced and she decided to go back to what she was doing earlier.

After a while, she looked through some of the finished items and smiled to herself.

 _'Photo-shop and image editing, who would've thought,'_ she said internally as she stretched lazily on her bed.

* * *

 **I hope it was good enough.**


End file.
